El chico del Café
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria ha desayunado en "Happy Coffee" todas las mañanas y merendado todas las tardes. Él, no ha tenido ninguna responsabilidad... Hasta que se muda con su tío. ¿Qué pasaría si sus caminos se llegaran a cruzar? /¿¡Qué te pasa?/Dai, tienes.../¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre maldito acosador?/Y todo por una taza de café.../ (Todas las parejas)
1. El comienzo

El chico del café.

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué él es tu qué?

Pipi-pi-pi-pi-p…

La alarma dejo de sonar y una mata de cabellos pelirrojos se asomó por debajo de las mantas rosas. Con los ojos aun pegados por el sueño la pelirroja se levantó acomodándose su pijama rosa y masajeándose el ojo adormilado con su muñeca. Camino hasta el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Tranquilamente se acercó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo, con sus manos hizo un hueco que luego metió debajo del agua helada. Bajo el rostro y refregó su cara con el agua, hasta que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mostrando así, dos hermosos orbes rosas.

Luego de asearse y acomodarse un poco el pelo volvió a su habitación para cambiarse con el correspondiente uniforme de su instituto. Una falda tableada gris y una camisa blanca, acompañada de un saco azul y zapatos negros. Se dejó el pelo suelto, haciendo que este caiga liso y con ondas en las puntas. Se colocó un lazo rojo como diadema, pero aun así dejo a la vista su flequillo que caía elegantemente por sobre sus ojos.

Miro su reloj. 7:27am

Todavía faltaba para que abrieran las puertas de su instituto.

Tomo su bolso y salió del cuarto bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Entro a la cocina y saludo a su familia. Su mamá, su papá y su hermanita menor Kuriko, quien devoraba una tostada con mermelada.

-Bueno días, Momo- Saludo su madre posando en frente de ella una tostada.

-Buenos días, mama- Comenzó a comer la tostada luego de sonreírle.

-¿Hoy también vas a desayunar en Happy Coffee?- Preguntó su padre sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

-Como siempre- Respondió la ojirosa sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Puedo ir?- A Kuriko le brillaron los ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de acompañar a su hermana al supuesto café.

-No puedes, Kuriko, cuando seas más grande- Sentencio su madre.

-¡Pero! ¿¡Por qué Momoko si puede!?- Chillo.

-Porque Momo ya tiene 17 años, ya es mayor…- Los ojos de su padre no abandonaban la lectura del diario matutino.

-¡Y yo tengo 10! ¿¡En que cambia!?- La pequeña pelirroja de ojos anaranjados se estaba desesperando.

-En que soy 7 años mayor que tu- sonrió la pelirroja aportando por primera vez un argumento en esta pelea.

La más pequeña de las Akatsutsumi resoplo.

-Bueno, ya me voy, cuídense- Saludo Momoko saliendo por la puerta principal.

_._._

Miro fijamente el cartel que estaba en frente de ella.

" _Se precisa personal, si está interesado, contactar al dueño del local._

 _Número telefónico: ********9"_

- _¿Necesitan personal?_ \- Pensó intrigada la pelirroja.

Empujo suavemente la gran puerta escuchando el peculiar ruido de la campanilla que avisaba la entrada de las personas al ingresar o salir de la tienda.

-¡John!- Exclamó.

Una cabellera negra con algunas canas se asomó por la puerta que separaba el mostrador del área de comidas.

-¡Momo!- Saludo John.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto la adolescente tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

-Bien, como es muy temprano todavía no llega la gente, pero esta semana ah estado bastante concurrido- John sonrió.

La pelirroja señalo la entrada antes de hablar.

-¿Necesitas personal?- Preguntó mirándolo. John suspiro.

-Sí, Mery y yo no somos suficientes, además, me estoy poniendo viejo- Momoko soltó una risita ante la confesión -¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?-

Negó levemente.

-Lo siento, John, pero estoy muy ocupada, temo que no puedo serte de ayuda-

El pelinegro volvió a soltar un suspiro antes de sonreír.

-No pasa nada, pequeña, ya lo solucionare- Le acaricio la cabeza –Por cierto, te eh dejado el café por allí, tengo que volver al trabajo, que tengas un buen día- Sonrió y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.

Momoko suspiro. No le gustaba negarle nada al señor Johnatan, pero no siempre podía ayudarlo.

Se acero al mostrador donde estaba su taza de café humeante. La tomo entre sus manos y comenzó con pequeños sorbitos hasta que la termino.

_._._

-¿El señor Johnatan está buscando empleados?- Una chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules hacia equilibrio al caminar por encima de un estrecho muro.

-Sí, me contó que con él y su esposa no es suficiente- Comentó la pelirroja comiendo dulces.

-Que lastima que tengo clase de deportes algunos días, sino lo ayudaría- Una pelinegra de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda andaba en su patineta, lo más lento posible, para no dejar atrás a sus amigos.

-Mmm…- El rubio se llevó la mano al mentón.

-¿Qué pasa, Boomer?- Momoko lo miró interrogante. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, tal vez valla a pedir el trabajo, me hace falta, además, falta solo una semana para que empiecen las vacaciones de verano…- Razonó.

-Sí, tienes razón- Reflexionó la pelirroja –Descuida, Kaoru y yo te iremos a visitar al café de vez en cuando- Sonrió la ojirosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho que yo iría a visitarlo?- Una mueca apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kaoru! Boomer es nuestro amigo, tenemos que apoyarlo- Momoko sonrío. Kaoru suspiro, moviendo los cabellos que posaban sobre su frente.

-Uf… está bien- Se rindió. Boomer la miro y le sonrío divertido, cada uno sabía que su debilidad era su amiga Momoko. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio Kaoru frunció las cejas para luego sonreír bien grande.

-Oye… Boomer, ¿Qué esa de ahí no es Miyako?- Pregunto señalado detrás del rubio.

-¿Ehh?- El ojiazul se dio la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que se enredara con sus pies y cayera del otro lado del muro, que, por suerte, no era tan alto.

-¡Boomer!- Exclamo Momoko preocupada yendo a socorrerlo.

Mientras, Kaoru se tomaba el estómago intentando frenar las estridentes carcajadas.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Eres una bruja!- Fue lo único que le grito el rubio al estar una vez mas de pie.

_._._

Ya eran las 5:45 de la tarde y la pelirroja se encaminaba hacia Happy Coffee esperando por poder tomar su café de la tarde.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta escuchando, el ya familiar ruido de la campana, y se sentó en una de las mesas.

Tomó su celular y pauso la música que sonaba en sus auriculares.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Momoko levantó la mirada al no reconocer la voz. Un chico alto, pelirrojo de ojos extrañamente rojos estaba parado frente a ella con una libreta y una lapicera en sus manos. El chico llevaba unos jeans, una camisa de manga corta roja y por encima de está un delantal blanco con el logo de Happy Coffee. Su cabello era un poco largo y la mita era oculta por una gorra roja que usaba para atrás.

-Eh… Yo… emm, ¿Eres nuevo?- Preguntó un poco perdida, no era común encontrar nueva gente en la tienda. El chico suspiró.

-Sí, trabajo aquí desde hoy- Dijo resignado. Con esas palabras Momoko se acordó del cartel de _"Se solicita personal"_ que estaba en la puerta esta mañana.

-Oh, claro el cartel…- Susurró para sí misma. Luego miro al chico en frente de ella –Bueno, quiero un café- Dijo sonriente.

-Claro, enseguida- El pelirrojo se giró sobre sus talones- ¡Butch, un café!- Exclamó.

-¡Okey!- Una voz ronca se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya sale- Le aviso el ojirojo. La pelirroja lo miro extrañada.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó.

-Que ya sale, lo está preparado, espera 10 minutos ¿Si?- El pelirrojo la miro.

-No… ¿No lo tenían ya hecho?- Preguntó Momoko mirando hacia la puerta detrás del mostrador.

-¿Por qué lo deberíamos tener ya hecho? ¿Qué? ¿Tú eres una persona importante?- Pregunto irritado. Momoko, ofendida por su comentario y su tono de voz le respondió.

-Eh, no, pero…- Intento protestar.

-¡Ahg, no!- Se lamentó el pelirrojo – ¡Otra chica que cree que por ser bonita le daremos su café gratis!- Exclamo frustrado.

-El mundo está llena de esas, Brick- Otra vez la misma voz se escuchó, pero esta vez en tono divertido.

Momoko no sabía si sentirse alagada porque le dijeron linda u ofendida porque creyeran que quería su café gratis.

-¡Escúchame una cosa…!-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- John entro por la puerta del local y poso su mirada en ambos pelirrojos.

-Esta chica trata de seducirme para que le de él café gratis…- Dijo simplemente Brick señalando a la pelirroja. Momoko abrió la boca indignada.

-Perdón…- Fue una vez más cortada por la risa de John.

-¿Momoko? ¿Seducirte?, no lo creo- Dijo entre pequeñas risas el pelinegro.

-Señor John, ¿Podría explicarle a, _Brick_ , por favor?- Pregunto Momoko cruzándose de brazos. Johnatan se paró a un costado de Brick y le toco el hombro.

-Momoko, te presento a Brick, mi sobrino- Dijo con una sonrisa. Momoko descruzó sus brazos.

-¿T-tu sobrino?- Preguntó sorprendida.

_._._

¡Bueno! Hola… Solo quería decirles que empecé con esta nueva historia. Todo empezó en Facebook, donde la empecé a subir, pensando que a alguien le gustaría, y se ve que a varios les gusto, osea no digo una cantidad, pero los suficientes como para que me alegrara de mi gran logro (? Bueno, el punto es que dije, ya que esta ya tiene varios caps hechos, y eh dejado de subir historias en FanFiction ¿Por qué no la subo allí? Y pues aquí esta, entre esta historia y "Actos Eróticos" Que espero que también pasen a leerla, creo que estaré pagando la mitad de mi ausencia :3 Espero que puedan perdonarme ¡Las quiero un montón!

Disfruten de esta historia ¡Besos!


	2. Memory

El chico del café

Capítulo 2

Brick la miro con superioridad.

-Sí, mi sobrino, trabajara aquí por todo el verano- Miró a Brick –Y Brick, te presento a Momoko, una de las clientas más concurridas al local- Presento el señor John.

-¿Y qué? ¿Por qué sea la más concurrida cree que podrá llevarse el café gratis?- Preguntó el pelirrojo molesto. El señor John volvió a reír.

-No, no, Brick, ella paga por adelantado, con la condición de que tengamos el café del desayuno y de merienda pronto- El pelinegro la miro –Lo que para mí no es una molestia, ella siempre me ayuda en lo que puede, por lo tanto yo le devuelvo con este favor-

-¿Osea que el café ya esté pago?- Pregunto Brick confundido.

-Exacto- John sonrío más, si es que eso era posible. Momoko volvió a cruzar sus brazos, y esta vez fue ella la que le sonrió con superioridad. Brick suspiro molesto. La miro por última vez y, dando la vuelta, se marchó de allí.

El señor John lo miro irse y luego poso su vista en la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, Momo, veras…- El pelinegro tomo asiento en una mesa, acto que la pelirroja siguió –Los padres de Brick, por lo tanto, mi hermana y mi cuñado, lo enviaron por estas vacaciones, ya que está castigado. Como podrás notar, él no está muy feliz al respecto-

-Sí, comprendo, no pasa nada John- Momo le sonrió acto que fue correspondido por Johnatan.

-Por aquí le dejo su café-

Momoko subió la vista al reconocer esa voz.

-¡Oh!, Momo, te presento a Butch, una amigo de Brick, también trabajara aquí-

Un chico pálido de la altura de Brick se encontraba en frente suyo. Era pelinegro y tenía unos ojos verde bosque que parecían taladrarte con la mirada. Su pelo era largo, por lo cual lo ataba en una coleta alta, pero aun así eso no evitaba que uno de sus mechones cayera por encima de su ojo derecho. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de Brick, solo que este llevaba una camisa sin mangas color verde oscuro.

-Buenas tardes, Butch- Saludó con una sonrisa. El la miro por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Hola- Cortante. Eso le recordaba de cierta manera a Kaoru. Sonrió en ese pensamiento. El pelinegro la miro raro por la sonrisa y luego se dio media vuelta marchándose de allí.

-Muy bien, te dejo que tomes tu café tranquila, iré a ver como esta Brick- El señor Johnatan se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Espere!- Exclamo la ojirosa antes de que pudiera irse. El señor John la miro confundida –Tengo un amigo, Boomer, que quiere saber si podría obtener un trabajo en el local- Explico.

-¡Genial! Dile que lo espero mañana para una entrevista de trabajo-

-Claro-

Momoko sonrió. Al menos pudo ayudar a su amigo.

_._._

Una pelinegra trotaba por la vereda con los auriculares puestos. La canción "Memory" sonaba por ellos.

Freno de golpe posando sus manos en su rodillas. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente, su pelo, atado en una coleta alta, estaba alborotado por el viento.

Tomo su mp3 y pauso la música. Algo al otro lado de la calle había llamado su atención.

Un luminoso cartel con las palabras "Happy Coffee" estaba atornillado encima de una tienda de la que salía un rico olor a café y bizcochos recién hechos.

Tentada por el rico olor se acercó a la tienda, además, había escuchado a su amiga Momoko hablar varias veces sobre dicho local.

Entró y se sentó en una de las mesas. Se relajó ante la clama del lugar.

-Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Una voz la saco de su ensoñación. Miro al chico enfrente suyo. Verde con verde se encontraron.

-Emm… no, simplemente pase a admirar la decoración…- El sarcasmo desbordaba en cada una de sus palabras. El pelinegro soltó una risita nasal.

-Ya dime que quieres-

-Mmm…- La morena pareció pensarlo un poco - ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?- Pregunto interesada.

-Muchas cosas…- Sonrió divertido. Kaoru lo miro de mala forma.

-¿Qué tienes que no sea nada de tu cuerpo o incluya contacto entre nosotros?-

-Oye, eres una pervertida, nunca dije nada de ofrecerte mi cuerpo…- El pelinegro la miraba divertido.

-No lo has dicho pero lo has insinuado…- Contractó la ojiesmeralda.

-Claro que no, ha sido tu mente pervertida la que se ha inventado todo…-

-Muy bien, ¿Sabes qué? Tráeme una botella de agua, y que este bien fría, por favor- Sentenció ya cansada de la situación.

-¿La quieres con gas o sin gas?-

-Con gas…-

-¿La de la etiqueta del solsito o la de los osos en una cascada?-

-La de los osos en una cascada…- La morena lo miro como si viniese de otro planeta.

-¿Fría o al natural?-

-¡Te dije que la quiero fría!- Su paciencia no duraba para siempre.

-Pero no has especificado, ¿A cuántos grados la quieres?-

-¡Sabes una cosa! ¡Vete a la mierda!- Enfadada se levantó de su asiento y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿Ahora o más al rato?-

-¡Ahora!-

-Lo siento ahora no puedo, estoy trabajando- El pelinegro no podía más con la risa que intentaba escapar de sus labios.

Al oír tal contestación la morena exploto en un grito de frustración, por lo cual Butch no se pudo contener y grades carcajadas salieron de él.

-¡Me voy!- Grito por último antes de abrir la puerta.

Despreocupadamente el pelinegro se acercó a la puerta contraria, es decir a la que separaba la tienda de la parte de trabajo, y con una sonrisa apenas visible comentó.

-Cuídate, Kaoru-

_._._

Muy bien, me doy cuenta de que este cap es más corto de lo normal, pero es que, si los hacia más largos, como dije, antes los subía en Facebook, y pues, en Facebook, si lo hago largo es terrible viaje leer el cap, así que lo hice cortito, además en Facebook, estaba dividido en partes.

Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, las amo, ¡Besos!


	3. ¿¡Pero qué haces?

El chico del café

Capítulo 3: ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Pi-pi-pi-pi-p…

Otro día.

Bostezando camino hasta el baño. Se higienizo y volvió a su pieza para ponerse el uniforme. Tomó su celular y vio los mensajes, especialmente uno de su amiga morena.

"De: Kaoru Matsubara

Momo, una pregunta…

¿Has visto al mequetrefe que ha puesto John como empleado?"

La pelirroja sonrió ante el término utilizado por la pelinegra para referirse a una persona.

"Para: Kaoru Matsubara

¿Cuál? ¿El pelirrojo o el de ojos verdes?"

Bloqueó el aparato para encaminarse hacia su espejo. Tomó el cepillo y peinó su larga cabellera anaranjada.

Biz-biz

Nuevo mensaje.

"De: Kaoru Matsubara

¿Había uno pelirrojo?"

La ojirosa largo una carcajada.

"Para: Kaoru Matsubara

¿Qué? ¿Butch te dejo tan atontada que no te diste cuenta de que había otro empleado?"

Al terminar de cepillarse la inmensa cabellera la volvió a atar con la diadema roja. Tomó su bolso y su celular.

"De: Kaoru Matsubara

¿Quién es Butch? ¡No me vengas con estupideces que cuando yo llegue no habían más empleados que el idiota ese de ojos verdes! ¡Además! ¡Ese chico es espeluznante…!"

Miro confundida la pantalla de su celular.

"Para: Kaoru Matsubara

¿Qué dices? ¿Espeluznante?"

A Momoko le estaba por dar un paro… Sera que Butch le había hablado a su amiga con malas intenciones.

"De: Kaoru Matsubara

¡Sí! Por alguna razón él sabía mi nombre"

Qué raro. La pelirroja no recordaba haber mencionado a la morena, sí, es verdad había hablado sobre Boomer, pero aun así, el pelinegro no estaba, y ella no había pronunciado el nombre de su amiga.

"Para: Kaoru Matsubara

Que tétrico… Bueno, hablamos cuando llegue al insti, ¿Te parece?"

Y sin más apago el celular.

_._._

Luego de despedirse de sus padres como todos los días se encamino hacia Happy Coffee, pensando en un plan para esquivar lo más que pudiera al pelirrojo infernal que seguramente estaría atendiendo en el local.

-¡Momoko!- Una voz dulce pero chillona se escuchó por detrás de ella.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta confundida, para toparse con una rubia de coletas corriendo hasta ella.

-Miyako, hola- Saludó

-Siento haberte gritado así, es que te llame dos veces y no me escuchaste- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Oh, lo siento estoy…- Recodó el plan –Pensando en otras cosas-

-Y… Oye ¿Estudiaste para el examen de hoy?- Pregunto la rubia mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Sí, estuve estudiando casi que toda la noche, ¿Tú?-

-Si…- La pelirroja la miro divertida.

-Oh vamos, Miyako, te conozco, ve al punto, ¿Qué sucede?- La rubia la miro nerviosa y arrepentida.

-Momo… Tú… ¿Tú eres amiga de Boomer, no? Ya sabes el rubio…- Preguntó jugando con sus dedos. Momoko la miró por unos segundos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te gusta Boomer!- Exclamó. La rubia le tapó la boca en un acto de reflejo.

-Shh…- Se colocó un dedo en los labios. Destapó la boca de la pelirroja y miró al suelo apenada.

-Siento haberte venido a hablar solo por esa estupidez, debes creer que soy una aprovechadora…- La pelirroja tomó su mano.

-No es una estupidez, además no eres una aprovechadora, estuvo bien que hayas recurrido a mí, soy la mejor amiga de Boomer, te puedo ayudar- Le sonrió cálidamente.

-Pero, ¿No romperás el corazón de Kaoru?- Preguntó.

-¿Por qué iría a romperlo…?- Pregunto extrañada.

-¿Qué Kaoru y Boomer no están saliendo? –Confusión inundaban los azules ojos de la chica.

La pelirroja no pudo más y se largó a reír, llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes que pasaban seca de ahí. Miyako la miró apenada. ¿Habría dicho algo mal?

-Momoko, llamas la atención…- Le susurró.

-E-es que…- La ojirosa paro para tomar aire –No sé cómo pudiste pensar que Boomer y Karou estaban saliendo, son polos opuestos, además, a Boomer le gustas tú- Dijo con simpleza.

-Y-yo…- Tartamudeo sonrojada.

-Sí, tú, pero es muy tímido como para admitirlo, y más enfrente tuyo, la chica más popular, deberías declarártele- Razonó.

-¿¡Q-qué!?- Exclamo aturdida -¡Y-yo declarármele! Estas loca…- Susurró.

-Bien, bien…- La pelirroja movió graciosamente la nariz antes de contestar –Intentare hacer que Boomer se te declaré, hare lo que pueda-

-¡Muchas gracias!- Miyako saltó de la felicidad -¿Quieres que te acompañe al instituto?- Preguntó más calmada.

-No, yo no voy directo, para en un café cerca de aquí- Explico.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que otro día, nos vemos en un rato- Se despidió la rubia antes de tomar otro camino.

-Así que Boomer eh…- Susurro la pelirroja para luego negar con una sonrisa.

_._._

Abrió la puerta del local, miró hacia adentro. Nadie.

La pelirroja suspiro. Tal vez hoy él no iría a trabajar.

Se acercó al mostrador, su café no está. Suspiro cansada.

-Lo hace a propósito o enserio se olvida…- Pensó la chica jugando con un lápiz que se encontraba en un costado.

Aburrida, comienza a recordar lo que había hablado con su amiga morena.

-¿Será cierto?- Pensó –Butch es un tanto intimidante, pero se ve que es un buen chico- Tomó uno de sus mechones largos y pelirrojos y lo enredo en su dedo.

-¿De dónde se conocerán? Bueno, más bien de donde la conoce…-

Saco su celular del bolsillo notando el mensaje de respuesta de su amiga pelinegra.

Suspiro por tercera vez echando sus cabellos por encima de su hombro.

-Bueno, supongo que hoy no habrá café- Dijo para sí misma dándose la vuelta.

Un líquido caliente acompañado de un rico olor a café se instaló en su pecho.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- Exclamó.

A los segundos de darse vuelta una taza de café caliente se estrelló contra su pecho empapando casi toda la perfectamente planchada camisa blanca de la chica.

-¿¡Acaso estás loca!?- Le reprochó una voz masculina. Momoko subió la vista hasta toparse con dos ojos rojo fuego.

-¿¡Yo estoy loca!? ¿A quién se le ocurre llegar sin hacer ruido, con una taza de café caliente, por detrás de una persona?- Preguntó tratando de disminuir el dolor. Al ver esto, Brick, dejando la taza ya medio vacía en el mostrador, tomó una servilleta e intento limpiar su camiseta. A lo cual, la ojirosa, con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas lo frenó.

-¡Dame eso!- Exclamó totalmente enojada.

-¿¡Por qué me gritas!? ¡Intento ayudar!- Le reprochó el pelirrojo ofendido.

-¿Ayudar? ¡Esto no necesita ayuda! ¡Esto necesita una lavada!- Gritó histérica.

-¿¡Para que quieres lavarla!?-

-¿¡Te piensas que entrare a mi instituto con estas fachas!?- Preguntó ofendida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué haces tanto drama? Dámela, yo la pondré a lavar- Le exigió. Momoko lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego darle con la poca fuerza que tenía en el brazo -¿¡Por qué me pegas!?-

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!- Gritó.

-¿¡Y ahora que hice!?-

-Heber, explícame pelirrojo de bote, cuando me saque la camisa, ¿¡Que me pongo!?- Exclamó roja de vergüenza e ira. Al razonar sus palabras el ojirojo se sonrojo levemente, para luego, nuevamente, recobrar la compostura.

-¿Vale si? No había pensado en ese detalle- Reconoció aun sin dejar su orgullo.

-¿Sabes? A esta altura, me sorprende que pienses siquiera…- Replicó rodando los ojos.

-¿¡Oye cuál es tu problema!?-

-¿¡Cuál es mi problema!? ¡Bueno, te cuento cual es mi problema! ¡Tú eres mi problema, mira como me has dejado la camisa!- Lo señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Pues bien, sabes, ya soluciono tu problema!- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Haber, quiero verlo! "Señor inteligencia"- El sarcasmo era obvio en sus palabras.

-¡Pues bien!-

_._._

-Muy bien… Repíteme otra vez por qué llevas una campera, que por cierto, si no te diste cuenta, te queda enorme y además, tiene olor a perfume de hombre-

-Ya cállate Boomer- Le exigió la pelirroja ajustándose más la campera roja.

Algún día tomaría venganza de esto. Algún día.

_._._._

¡Okey! Brick logro salirse con la suya jajaja ¿Cuál será a venganza de Momoko? Jajaj Adiós chicas, nos leemos en el siguiente cap

¡Las amo! ¡Comenten, besos!


	4. Empapado

El chico del café

Capítulo 4: Empapado…

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la morena mirándola fijamente mientras el rubio comía un panquesito a su lado.

-¿Y bien, qué?- Preguntó de mala gana la ojirosa apuñalando con su tenedor la ensalada enfrente suyo.

-No te hagas la tonta, Momoko- La regañó.

-No me hago la tonta- Replicó la pelirroja subiendo el tenedor y agitándolo al ver que de tanto pinchar este se había llenado de lechuga.

El ojiazul dejó el panque sobre la mesa.

-Dinos porque llevas puesto un canguro que huele a hombre…- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia, mientras la morena lo señalaba con el dedo pulgar asintiendo en afirmación.

-¿De qué están hablando? Huelo como siempre…- Acotó llevándose el tenedor cargado con un tomate a los labios.

-¡Por favor! ¡Hueles como Kaoru luego de una práctica!- Argumentó Boomer riendo levemente.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo ofendida la morena. Momoko rio.

-Chicos, en verdad, no es nada, solo…- La pelirroja pensó sus palabras antes de soltar siquiera un suspiro –Solo me manche la camiseta y un amigo me prestó su canguro para que no se notara- Contó, expulsando veneno por la boca al pronunciar la palabra "amigo" haciendo referencia a Brick.

-¿Que amigo?- Preguntó Boomer interesado, recibiendo así un golpe de la morena, quien entendió, por el tono utilizado por la pelirroja, que ella no quería hablar de ello.

-Ya, no importa…- Sentenció la ojiverde tomando su caja de jugo. Momoko y Boomer asintieron comenzando a devorar sus comidas.

-Mmm…- Boomer hizo un sonido con su boca para llamar la atención de sus amigas, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y habló – Mañana empiezo mi turno en "Happy Coffee"- Anunció sonriente.

-¡Genial Boomer!- Sonrió la ojirosa -¡Al fin alguna otra cara conocida que no sean ni el señor John ni la señora Mery!-

-Felicidades Boomer- Felicitó la morena con una palmadita en la espalda.

-Sí, mi madre dijo que sería bueno que tuviera un trabajo en las vacaciones, así, en el año que viene podré pagar mi propio apartamento- Finalizó sonriente.

-¡Eso es!- Exclamó la morena con el pulgar en alto en signo de aprobación.

-Pero, Boomer… ¿Dejaras a tu mama sola?- Pregunto Momoko.

-No la dejaré sola, tiene a papa, además, le comprare un gatito antes de irme, ella siempre decía que no había nada mejor que una estufa caliente y una mascota a tu lado para las noches de invierno… pero como papa no es la mejor mascota eh decidido regalarle una- Comentó.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte, Boomer- Volvió a sonreír la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, precioso…- Dijo desinteresada la morena.

Y así continuo nuestro almuerzo, entre risas y planes para el futuro.

-Y bien, Boomer, ya que empezaras con el trabajo, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Miyako?- Pregunto la ojirosa.

Es verdad. El rubio no había pensado en eso, si se quedaba trabajando en el verano no podría ver a la rubia, tal vez si la vería en alguna que otra fiesta de que organizaran sus compañeros, pero aun así sería complicado poder verla.

-No lo sé… no había pensado en eso- Dijo pensativo tomando su botella de agua.

-Hablando de Miyako…- Comentó Kaoru – ¿No es aquella que viene allí?- Pregunto señalando a un costado del rubio.

-Kaoru, no caigo dos veces en el mismo truco…- Dijo tranquilamente tomando otro sorbo de su agua.

-Hola Boomer…- Dijo una dulce voz.

El agua que el rubio tenía en la boca salió disparada hacia la cara de cierta persona…

_._._

La boca del rubio no podía estar más abierta.

Momoko se mordió el labio un tanto preocupada.

Kaoru intento aguantar la carcajada.

Mientras que Miyako se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Boomer- Comentó sarcástico el peliverde.

-Da-Dai…- Tartamudeó el ojiazul –Lo siento mucho, Dai, es que…- Miró de reojo a la rubia –Me sorprendí…-

-No pasa nada…- Dijo sacándose el agua esparcida por su cara con la mano.

Kaoru, ya con su cara color morado al retener las risas, se largó a carcajear en la cara de su hermano. Dai, al saber de antemano el cavernario comportamiento de su hermana menor, atinó a rodar los ojos.

-Kaoru, vine para hablar contigo- Espetó molesto.

La pelirroja, que hasta el momento había estado callada al igual que la rubia, lo miró.

-D-Dai… Tienes…- Movió su mano indicando su cara.

-Por favor, estoy tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tengo saliva de Boomer por toda la cara, ayúdame en esto Momoko- Pronunció lentamente el ojiverde con voz cansada.

-S-si lo siento- Se disculpó la ojirosa.

-¿Qué quieres Dai?- Preguntó prepotente la pelinegra.

-Ven, Kaoru, necesito darte algo que me dio mamá para ti- Le dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Y por qué directamente no lo trajiste hasta aquí?- Preguntó obvia.

-¡No lo sé, Kaoru! ¡Hoy no es mi día!- Protestó caminando, haciendo que la morena, rodando los ojos ante el comportamiento de su hermano, lo siguiera.

Miyako, que anteriormente había estado en shock por todo lo ocurrido, bajo la vista provocando que el rubio la mirara. Momoko, al darse cuenta que en esta escena sobraba se levantó de la mesa.

-Bien, yo me retiro por ahora, diviértanse- Y con un asentimiento el rubio se despido de ella.

-Boomer…- Pronunció Miyako levantando la mirada.

-Miyako- El rubio no lo demostraba, pero estaba que lo comían los nervios.

-Sí, yo… lamento haberte asustado hace un rato…- Se disculpó la rubia.

-No, no pasa nada, eh sido yo el que me eh sorprendido…- Se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-Sí, eh…- La ojiazul no sabía que decir.

Boomer tosió falsamente al notar el aura incomoda que los rodeaba.

-Ehh… ¿Qué querías decirme?- Preguntó el rubio como excusa para hablar.

-¿Decirte?- Preguntó confundida.

-Emm… Sí, ¿No habías venido hasta aquí para decirme algo?-

-No, yo había… quería decirle algo a Momoko- Mintió, notando que los nervios la carcomían.

-Ahh… Momoko- El rubio no pudo disimular su cara de decepción.

-No, no, igual si tenía algo que decirte- Movió las manos desesperadamente.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-S-si… pero, me eh olvidado…- Miyako hacia lo posible para ocultar el hecho de que solo se había acercado para poder verle.

-Oh… Eh, no pasa nada…- El rubio la miro fijamente –Yo, quería preguntarte algo…-

-¿Si?- La rubia lo miro esperanzada.

-Yo quería saber… pues bueno, como sabes, estamos juntos en química, y acerca del trabajo en grupo…- Dijo nervioso.

-Oh, si… ¿Quieres que nos juntemos?- Propuso la rubia un poco decaída pensando que el rubio le diría otra cosa.

-Es una cita- Comentó sin pensar el ojiazul. Al procesar sus palabras el rubio enrojeció.

-S-sí, es una cita…- Sonrojada se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla –A-adiós Boomer-

-Adiós, Miyako…-

_._._

-Toma, mamá me pidió que te diera esto- Colocó un pequeño papel escrito en frente a su cara.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Un lista de compras- Respondió simplemente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con una lista de compras?- Preguntó prepotente. Dai suspiro.

-Mamá dice que si puedes ir a comprar luego de salir del instituto- Explicó.

-No es justo, ¿Por qué no vas tú?- Espetó molesta.

-Kaoru, sabes que tengo practica luego de la universidad- Y era cierto, Dai, a sus 21 años, iba a la universidad de medicina, para luego ir a practica de boxeo. ¿Irónico no?

-Ahh…- Suspiró la morena mirando hacia el cielo –Es verdad…-

-Aja, pero tranquila, hoy Shou sale más tarde, por lo que lo pasare a buscar yo- Shou, su hermano menor, contaba con tan solo 10 años, y como todo un buen Matsubara había comenzado a ir a prácticas de soccer y karate.

-Bien, osea, ¿Solo tengo que ir a por las compras y luego volver a casa?-

-Exactamente-

_._._

Caminaba a paso cansado por la vereda.

Todavía no podía creer que había aceptado el ir de compras. No había cosa que le aburriera más que estar dentro de ese montón de góndolas llenas de comidas u objetos para tu cocina. Por eso siempre el que hacía las compras era Dai y no ella.

Salió del supermercado con bolsas hasta las manos. Lo ilógico era que a ella no le cansaba tener que llevar todas esas bolsas, ya que no le hacía nada cargar cosas pesadas, pero lo que no le gustaba era que las bolsas estaban llenas de esas cosas de tonos verdes, anaranjados y amarillos que todos odiamos: Verduras. Kaoru no era una chica que daba problema con la comida, le encantaba comer, dado el hecho de que le gustaban los deportes y comía mucho para nutrirse, pero había una comida que en serio detestaba, y eran la verduras.

Con un suspiro siguió su camino. Para peor, apenas pago todo, su madre le mando un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde por lo que se quedaría en la casa de su hermana, tía de la morena. Por lo cual, había dejado entendido de que ella tendría que cuidar de Shou toda la noche. Que fastidio.

Un olor familiar hizo acto de presencia en sus fosas nasales. Un olor a bizcocho y a café que le alegraría el día a cualquiera. Menos a ella. De tan solo ver el letrero de "Happy Coffee" le hacía recordar al fastidioso pelinegro que allí trabajaba. Con el ceño fruncido miro hacia la vereda de enfrente.

Su mirada se suavizo al divisar a su amiga pelirroja a una cuadra del local, seguramente iría a tomar su café de la tarde.

-¡Momko!- Exclamó llamando la atención de la ojirosa.

La chica se quitó los auriculares y miró hacía el llamado. Con una sonrisa agitó su mano en forma de saludo, saludo el cual Kaoru correspondió al mismo tiempo que le decía que espere.

Tomando fuertemente las bolsas la pelinegra cruzo la calle hasta estar al lado de la pelirroja.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó guardando su celular en el bolso.

-Mamá me encargo hacer las compras- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Verduras?- Preguntó divertida.

-Si…- Contestó la ojiverde fastidiada haciendo que la pelirroja se riera.

Al llegar a la tienda "Happy Coffee" la ojirosa abrió la puerta. Aunque no lo demostraba a simple vista la morena pudo distinguir la cara de disgusto que poseía su amiga al entrar al lugar, cosa extraña, ya que ella le había contado que le encantaba desayunar y merendar allí, que era un lugar muy bonito. Lo que la morena no sabía, era que la razón por la que Momoko estaba enojada no era por el lugar, sino por la persona que atendía allí.

Al entrar se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a charlar sobre las vacaciones que se acercaban. Ya faltaban pocos días y estaban arreglando para ir a la playa.

Mientras hablaban una taza de café fue puesta en frente de la pelirroja, la cual subió sus rosados ojos hasta toparse con dos ojos color verde.

-Hola Butch- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Hola –Dijo simplemente –Hola, Kaoru- Saludo ahora mirando a la morena. Pero esta vez, la morena no se quedaría callada.

-¡Oye maldito acosador! ¿¡Cómo es que sabes mi nombre!?- Gritó enojada.

_._._._

Uhh… Bueno, las cosas se tornaron un poco complicadas jejeje, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les apetece cambiar algo? ¡Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica!

Jajajajaja ¡Pobre Dai! ¡Qué paciencia!

¡Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! ¡Ustedes saben que al comentar me dejan muy feliz!

¡Las amo! ¡Comenten! ¡Besos!


	5. Nuevas experiencias

El chico del café

Capítulo 5: Nuevas experiencias

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa. Miró fijamente a la pelinegra parada en frete de él.

-Te lo volveré a repetir- Tomó aire - ¿¡Cómo es que sabes mi nombre!?-

Momoko, incomoda por la situación, tomo suavemente la taza de café y le dio pequeños sorbos mirando a ambos desde su lugar.

Butch, aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su cara se le acerco.

-Simplemente lo sé, Kaoru- Le susurró.

Sin saber el porqué, a la pelinegra le irritaba de sobre manera que el ojiverde pronunciara su nombre con tanta facilidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Pero aun así, ella sabía que había algo más. Había algo nostálgico en su voz, que Kaoru no podía recordar, o tal vez, no quería.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado mirándolo con cara perdida por mucho tiempo.

Butch sonrío y se alejó de allí.

Con la mirada perdida la morena se sentó con su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- Pregunto distraídamente la ojirosa mirando su taza de café.

-No lo sé…- Contestó la morena.

-Es raro… tu nunca te quedas sin insultos o comentarios ofensivos…- comentó.

La morena asintió de acuerdo aún ausente.

-Van a pedir algo más-

Es voz.

Los pelos de la nuca de Momoko se erizaron, y su mano se apretó alrededor de la taza. Levantó la vista y la poso sobre los ojos carmesí.

-No, muchas gracias- Pronunció lento y con los dientes apretados.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieren nada más, parece que tu amiga necesita algo?- La voz del pelinegro hizo presencia por la espalda del pelirrojo. Su vista viajo a los ojos de Kaoru.

Al ser nombrada la morena levantó la vista.

Verde contra verde.

Rojo contra rosa.

Todos inmersos en una pelea de miradas, que solo alguien podría detener, antes de que cada uno suelte alguna que otra cosita que tenía guardada.

Y ese alguien, por suerte, llegó.

-Wow, ¿Por qué tanta aura de pelea?- Preguntó una chistosa voz.

_._._

-¡Boomer!- Exclamaron ambas al ver a su rubio amigo

-Hola, Momo, Kaoru- Saludo con la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Boomer?- Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Oh, vine por lo del trabajo- Comentó.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?- Preguntó interesada.

-Pues…-

-¡Él es un encanto! ¡Tiene el trabajo!- El señor John aprecio por detrás del rubio pasando uno de sus brazos por sus escuálido hombros. Momoko chilló de alegría.

-¡Felicidades Boomer!- Exclamó.

-Sí, felicidades amigo-

Mientras, el rubio, con un sonrojo, se pasó la mano por el cuello murmurando un gracias. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, siempre odiaba cuando su madre lo llevaba a rastras a sus fiestas, donde tenía que saludar a señoras gordas, llenas de maquillaje, que le apretaban los mofletes y le comentaban a su madre "¡Que grande que esta este niño!" cuando el pequeño apenas si se acorada de haberlas visto en toda su vida.

Entre todo ese alboroto de personas felicitándose, había dos chicos, precisamente un pelinegro y un pelirrojo que no estaban felices con la situación. Estos dos jóvenes habían mal interpretado el sonrojo del rubio, y sus mentes les habían jugado una mala pasada, llegando a pensar que el rubio se había sonrojado por ver a ambas chicas.

Un sentimiento molesto florecía en el pecho de Brick y Butch, un sentimiento sin explicación, que llegaba solo. Un sentimiento, que sin duda, era doloroso. Era doloroso el ver a esas chicas junto a aquel rubio.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabían, pero de una cosa estaban seguros.

Tendrían una pequeña charla con el ojiazul luego del trabajo.

_._._

Otra vez se encontraban sentadas en su mesa.

Una vez que terminaron de felicitar a Boomer por su nuevo trabajo, John, dando palmaditas al aire, comentó que tenían que seguir trabajando, por lo tanto, los tres muchachos se volvieron a su instancia de trabajo.

Momoko, por fin había terminado su café, le ofreció a su amiga morena si quería algo de comer, pero ella le había negado excusándose de que no haría gastar plata a su amiga.

En fin, al final, la pelirroja termino enojándose y pidiéndole al pelinegro que le trajera un pedazo de trota de limón, el postre favorito de la morena.

Kaoru, comía, lentamente, la torta de limón, no era que no le gustara, pero ella tenía muy en claro que no quería tener que hacer gastar a su mejor amiga ni un peso en ella.

De pronto, algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de la pelinegra, por lo que, tragando rápidamente el pedazo de torta que estaba masticando, miro a su amiga.

-Mmm…- Llamo su atención –Momoko, ¿Te gustaría quedarte en casa?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Emm… Claro, pero, ¿No seré una molestia? ¿Tus padres ya saben?-

-No, claro que no lo eres, además, mi madre no llega hasta mañana, y mi padre no llegará hasta el domingo, ya sabes, se está organizando una pelea muy importante, mi padre no puede faltar- Dijo simplemente echándose sobre el asiento.

-Pues, bien, entonces sí, deja le aviso a mi madre- La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y camino unos metros con la intención de alejarse y no molestar a los pocos clientes que allí habían.

Pronto la morena se quedó sola en la mesa, por lo que tomo el tenedor con el cual se deleitó con la torta de limón y comenzó a jugar con él.

-¿Me darás el tenedor para que lo lave, o piensas seguir jugando otro rato con él?- Pregunto una voz, más que conocida.

La morena levanto la mirada enojada.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?- Le pregunto escupiendo con odio las palabras.

El pelinegro se agacho, acercando su rostro al de la ojiverde, para luego tomar el tenedor de entre sus manos.

-Solamente vine por esto, ya sabes, tengo que lavarlo –Comentó aun peligrosamente cerca de la chica.

-Alejate…- Logro susurrar Kaoru.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó divertido.

-Que te alejes –Volvió a susurrar con rabia.

-Lo siento, no te escucho-

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar alguien más lo hizo por ella.

-Mi chica ha dicho que te alejaras- Una voz profunda y varonil resonó en los oídos de ambos chicos. La morena se giró sorprendida.

-¿Ace?-

_._._

Llevaba una pose tranquila, con los hombros relajados y una sonrisa ladeada. Su piel verdosa, cosa extraña para varias personas, y su cantidad de tatuajes, de los cuales resaltaba el de su antebrazo izquierdo, una calavera y el de su brazo derecho, una serpiente que se enroscaba desde su codo hasta su mano.

Con sus cabellos negros alborotados, largos hasta el cuello, y con aspecto sucio, sus lentes negros, tapando a sus ojos negros como la noche, sus dientes blancos, con toques amarillentos de tanto fumar tabaco.

Ese era Ace, el líder de la banda Gangrena, una banda intimidante, no se convenía meterse con ellos, ya que si te metías con uno, te metías con todos. Se rumoreaban cosas, que, la mayoría, eran ciertas. Y que una cierta ojiverde sabía a la perfección.

La banda estaba conformada por, Ace, el líder, el que siempre les dictaba a los otros lo que debían hacer.

Genio, él, no era precisamente lo que dictaba su nombre. Genio era un chico que… tenía problemas, pero no los problemas que uno puede tener en su día a día, sino, son problemas más de personalidad. Con la lengua siempre para afuera, logrando así que no se le entienda lo que está queriendo decir y que además, escupa al hablar, sus ojos parecieran estar fuera de sus cuencas, muchos dicen que es por la droga, mientras que otros, que están al tanto del problema mental del chico, lo miran con pena. Genio, al igual que Ace, tiene el cabello negro, y su piel es de un tono verdoso, al igual que el de sus compañeros de banda.

Gran Billy, tal y como su nombre lo indica Gran Billy tiene la característica de ser un chico grande, y con muy mal carácter. También se lo podía ver alguna que otra vez sonriente, por alguna broma hecha con sus compañeros, pero aun así, si se enojaba, se enojaba en serio. Distinto que los otros integrantes de la banda, Billy, tiene el pelo pelirrojo que le tapa ambos ojos, dejando a la vista solo su nariz y su boca, de la cual un diente se asoma.

Arturo. Arturo es un chico pequeño, nació con problemas de enanismo, pero eso no le afecta en que sus pequeñas piernas corran bastante rápido. Su cabello negro le tapa un ojo, y una hilera de dientes que sobresale por su boca.

Serpiente. Llamada así por su larga lengua. Serpiente, es una chica, aunque no lo aparentaba muy bien. Antes, se vestía con ropas holgadas y un gorro le tapaba el cabello largo hasta la espalda, además, su piel verde, al igual que la del resto del grupo, la hacía ver más peligrosa. Ahora, ya era toda una mujer, seguía teniendo al lengua larga y los dientes medios afilados, pero era una mujer mucho más desarrollada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó, tomando el mentón de la morena con el dedo pulgar e índice.

-Que sueltes a MI chica- Volvió a repetir acentuando en la palabra "Mi"

El pelinegro sonrió sarcástico. Suavemente deshizo el agarre en la barbilla de la ojiverde, quien miraba estupefacta todo lo ocurrido, y se acercó al muchacho de lentes, quien sonriendo, mostraba sus dientes afilados. Con asco, Butch, tomó el cigarrillo que descansaba en los labios del pelinegro y lo tiro, cayendo este en un contenedor de basura que allí había.

-¿Sabes leer?- Pregunto divertido –Aquí dentro no se permite fumar- Todo tono de diversión de su voz había desaparecido.

Ace se bajó los lentes hasta el puente de la nariz con la mano. Dirigió sus ojos negros hacia el cartel de la puerta que decir claramente y en letras negras "NO FUMAR" y demostraba con el dibujo de un cigarro y una cruz lo dicho.

Se revolvió el grasiento cabello y lo miro fijamente.

-Perdone usted – Se disculpó con burla –No me había fijado en ese detalle- Comentó para luego reír divertido.

Butch, cansado ya de todo el rollo, lo empujó levemente, pero aun así con la fuerza necesaria para darle a entender su punto. Ace dio dos pasos hacia atrás reaccionando al estímulo que le había aplicado el ojiverde.

Al ver esto, Kaoru, saliendo del estado de shock, se levantó de su asiento y camino rápidamente hasta la puerta, donde se encontraban los dos pelinegros. Se puso entre ambos, sabiendo de sobra que el arrebato del ojiverde le costaría una que otra costilla rota, y no precisamente de parte de Ace.

-Ya basta –Pidió con voz firme.

-Kaoru, princesa, ¿Prefieres estar con un niñato o con un hombre?- Preguntó haciendo referencia a que él le llevaba 4 años al pelinegr la morena. Butch, al escuchar esto, dio un paso amenazante que fue frenado por la mano de la ojiverde que se instaló en su pecho.

-Nos vamos, Ace- Pronunció lento, mirando al mayor.

-Como gustes, preciosa- Los ojos negros de Ace destellaban burla hacia el pelinegro frente a él.

-Por favor- Pidió Kaoru al ojiverde mientras daba leves empujoncitos en la espalda de Ace –Dile a Momoko, la pelirroja, que la espero en mi casa a las 7 de la tarde, dile que me fui con Ace –Y con un asentimiento la morena desapareció del lugar, dejando a un muy furioso pelinegro

_._._

¡Owww! ¡Pobre Butch! ¡Muérete Ace!

¿Qué ocurre entre Kaoru y Ace? Mmm… Hay onda ahí, hay onda… Jajaja nooo estoy bromeando :3

Muchas gracias a Zair Valentina, Irii, Mika Hikorito, Anafhlascuestas, Moly RQ, Sonia Maria797, Elsa Him y Elisa Him, Love y Dennise que fueron todas las chicas que comentaron mi historia hasta ahora, les mando muchos besos y muchísimos abrazos chicas, por favor, sigan comentando.

¡Las amo! ¡Comenten! ¡Besos!


	6. Acelerado

El chico del café

Capítulo 6: Acelerado

La pelirroja terminó de hablar y cortó la llamada suspirando.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a la morena sentada en posición aburrida o peleando con alguno de los clientes que allí había, pero se sorprendió al encontrar ni más ni menos que al ojiverde levantando su taza de café vacía y dejándola en una bandeja donde se encontraban varios platos, tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas, tazas, etc.

Se acercó a él lentamente y le toco suavemente el hombro. El chico se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Uh… ¿No has visto a Kaoru?- Preguntó.

El pelinegro relajó el entrecejo.

-Sí, dijo te esperaba en su casa a las siete…- La pelirroja asintió y girando sobre sus talones empezó a caminar –Ah, y también dijo que se iba con un tal Ace-

La ojirosa sintió que el aire se le iba

-¿Cómo? ¿Ace?- Preguntó desconcertada girándose para ver cara a cara al ojiverde.

-Sí, Ace- Pronunció su nombre con asco.

-Oh, bien- Su mirada parecía nerviosa –Gracias por avisarme, Butch, nos vemos –Se despidió dándose vuelta rápidamente.

Un olor masculino inundó sus fosas nasales y algo duro hizo que revotara hacia atrás cual pelota.

-Eh, disculpe, yo no…- Intentó disculparse.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que soy irresistible, pero deberías dejar de ser tan obvia, todos se darán cuenta si siempre que me vez te me echas encima –Una voz ronca resonó en sus oídos.

Momoko apretó los dientes y la risa del ojiverde se escuchó detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, Brick- Dijo sarcástica para luego retirarse.

-Muy bueno, hermano, dime como haces para hechizarlas- Comentó divertido Butch.

-No lo sé, vienen solas, amigo, vienen solas- Bromeó el pelirrojo, aun siguiendo con la mirada el camino por el cual la pelirroja se había ido.

_._._

Acelerado.

En este momento su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado.

Caminó a paso rápido por las calles.

¿Con Ace? ¿Ella se había ido con Ace? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

La cabeza de la pelirroja generaba demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, lo que la molestaba de sobre manera.

-¡Momoko! ¡Espera!- Se escuchó una voz que gritaba.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta al reconocer la ronca y aniñada voz de su amigo rubio.

-¿Boomer? ¿No estabas trabajando?- Preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Sí, pero por ser mi primer día el señor John me ha dejado salir antes –Contó el rubio al frenar y tomar aire.

-Que bien –Comentó la ojirosa comenzando a caminar -¿Y, como fue tu primer día? –

-¡Estuvo genial! Trabajar allí es fabuloso- Exclamó Boomer con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me alegro –

-Solo hay algo que no entiendo – Los ojos azules destellaban curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Boomer?-

-El chico pelirrojo, Brick, me ha chocado el hombro cuando está saliendo, parecía molesto…- Recordó el rubio -¿Será que quiere pelea conmigo?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-No dudo que no la quiera, Boomer…- Concordó la pelirroja –Solo, aléjate de él por el momento sí, no quiero que te ocurra nada –Ese chico… Me da mala espina…- Comentó pensativa.

_._._

-¿Qué quieres Ace?- Preguntó prepotente.

-Uh, que agresiva –Se burló el mayor sonriendo.

-Déjate de bromas, y ya dime lo que quieres – insistió la morena rodando los ojos.

Ace sonrió, para luego negar con la cabeza, divertido.

-Solo necesito que me hagas un trabajito…- Comento el pelinegro, prendiendo un cigarro y colocándoselo en los labios.

-Ya te dije que termine con todo esto, ya page lo que te debía- Dijo molesta.

-Los trabajos terminan cuando yo lo diga, además, no fui yo el que acepto simplemente por proteger a un amigo… ¿O sí?- Preguntó divertido, soplándole el humo del tabaco quemado en la cara.

Con la mano en abanico y expresión molesta la pelinegra lo miró.

-No me puedes tener para toda la vida, ese no era el trato –Le replicó.

-Si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste que por ser tu amigo lo ayudarías siempre que hubiera metido la pata, ¿O me equivoco?- Preguntó Ace, pasando su lengua por uno de sus filosos colmillos.

-Sí, eso he dicho, pero que yo recuerde, él no se ha metido en ningún lío que implique a tu pandilla-

-¿Eso crees?-

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par.

_._._

Llegó corriendo hasta la casa de la pelinegra.

¿Por qué ella se había ido con Ace? ¿Cuándo fue que hace llegó a la cafetería? Pero más importante…

¿Cómo sabía Ace donde se encontraba su amiga?

Con los nervios a flor de piel toco el timbre desesperadamente. Solo faltaba que la morena no estuviera en su casa para que la pelirroja colapsara allí mismo.

Pasos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta para luego esta se abriera para dejar ver a un pequeño adormilado.

-¿Momoko?- Preguntó el pequeño peliverde refregándose con el dorso de la mano el ojo derecho.

-¡Shou!- Exclamó con fingida sorpresa -¿Esta… esta tu hermana?- Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, está arriba, pasa si quieres –Le dijo separándose un poco de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Shou!- Agradeció y luego se agacho para brindarle un abrazo -¡Nunca estuve más feliz de hablar contigo!- Exclamó para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

El labio superior del chico se elevó, quedando así, en una mueca de confusión. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto camino cansadamente hasta el sofá de la sala y se hecho en él, volviendo a su tarea de intentar conciliar el sueño. Solo le rezaba al cielo que ninguna otra pelirroja loca le viniera a tocar el timbre cuando era hora de su siesta.

Mientras tanto una desesperada pelirroja tocaba la puerta de lo que sería la habitación de su amiga.

A los pocos minutos, una ojiverde con los ojos perdidos le abrió la puerta, para luego, darse la vuelta y volverse a sentar en la cama.

La ojirosa, sin saber que hacer se abrió paso en la habitación, cerrando la puerta, y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-¿Kaoru?- Pregunto suave.

Su morena amiga solamente a producir un sonido parecido a un asentimiento.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Ace?- Preguntó, aun utilizando su tono dulce.

La morena, aun con la mirada perdida, negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Qué paso luego del café con Ace?- Volvió a preguntar.

La ojiverde tomó una gran cantidad de aire para luego soltarla en un suspiro.

-Se volvió a meter en problemas…- Susurro la azabache.

-¿Quién?- La chica no contestó, por lo cual la pelirroja saco sus propias conclusiones -¿Mitch?- Preguntó sorprendida.

Kaoru asintió lentamente.

-Ace me pidió que le hiciera un trabajo…- Susurró.

-¡No!- Exclamó Momoko -¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! ¡Llamaremos a la policía! ¡Ellos sabrán que hacer! ¡Y…!-

-¡No!- Esta vez fue la morena quien levantó la voz al salir de su shock- ¡No podemos llamar a la policía! ¡Ellos harán algo! ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¡Sabes que ellos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras la policía se lleva a su pandilla!- Razonó la pelinegra levantándose de un salto.

-¡Pero piensa, Kaoru! ¡Detrás de las rejas ellos no tienen posibilidad de hacerle el mal a nadie!-

-¡Ellos se las arreglaran! ¡Buscaran la forma de comunicarse con el exterior!- Kaoru tomó a su amiga de los hombros, obligándola a verle a la cara.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía antes de que sea tarde! ¡Si los arrestan a todos estando en un mismo lugar no tendrán con quien comunicarse!-

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Si tendrán con quien comunicarse! ¡Porque ellos no son solo una pandilla! ¡No solo venden drogas, no solo hacen tatuajes ilegales, no solo fuman, no solo roban, no solo graffitean lugares públicos, no solo venden armas y no solo eso sino que también las utilizan, no solo matan gente, Momoko!- Exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos –Ellos son una mafia…- Susurró

_._._._

-¡Una mafia! ¡Una maldita y repugnante mafia!- La pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Espero, no entiendo, ¿Una mafia?- Preguntó confundida la ojirosa.

-Sí, una mafia- Volvió a repetir la ojiverde –Esos animales están por todos lados, son una plaga, parecidos a las ratas, si atacamos a uno de ellos todo el clan vendrá a por nosotras- Explicó.

-Pero no tienen por qué saber que fuimos nosotras –Alentó Momoko –Si le pedimos a la policía que no de nuestros nombres ellos no…-

-Ellos nos encontrarán- La cortó –Y, tal vez, con el único propósito de hacernos sufrir, ellos atacaran lo más importante para nosotras –

-¿Lo más importante?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Tu papá, tu mamá, Kuriko, el Sr. John, Boomer, compañeras de clase, ¿Y todo para qué?- Preguntó –Para que te sientas culpable y te entregues por voluntad propia o, en el peor de los casos, que termines matándote-

Momoko tragó en seco.

Siempre creyó que la Banda Gangrena no era nada más que una simple banda de barrio que practicaba el vandalismo dando a entender su rebeldía ante la sociedad. Por eso mismo es que la información que ahora le brindaba la morena le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Y, que sugieres que hagamos?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada- Sentenció la morena sentándose frustrada en su cama –Lo único que queda es que yo entregue lo que me pidieron y se termine esta mierda-

-¿Y qué harás si Mitch se vuelve a meter en problemas?-

-Tendré una pequeña charla con él más al rato-

_._._

Se fijó en su pelo, rubio y desordenado, como siempre. Se ajustó su camisa a cuadros azules, se aliso la camiseta blanca que tenía debajo de esta y se acomodó los jeans gastados.

Hizo una mueca frente al espejo y se fijó en la poca barba que comenzaba a crecerle. No sería problema.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Se preguntó el ojiazul.

Tomó su celular y se fijó en la hora. 19:45pm. Miro su casilla de mensajes y vio uno de un número desconocido.

"Desconocido:

Hola, ¿Boomer?, Soy Miyako, Momoko me dio tu número. Te esperó en mi casa a las ocho. Aquí está la dirección…"

Y debajo del mensaje aparecía una dirección, que, por suerte, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, en auto llegaría a tiempo.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y se puso un poco de perfume. Perfecto.

Bajó las escaleras, se despidió de su madre con un "Ya vuelvo" y salió de su casa jugueteando con las llaves de su auto.

_._._

Estaciono a unos metros de la gran casa. Se bajó del auto y silbó admirando la amplitud del terreno.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Sorprendido se dio la vuelta golpeándose un poco con el auto. Miró a la rubia en frente de él.

-S-sí, es muy bonita- Tartamudeó.

-Qué bueno que te guste, mu abuela cuida de esta casa hace años, le hará feliz saber que sigue manteniendo su belleza- Comentó la chica de coletas mirando con ternura la casa.

El rubio posó su azulada vista en el delgado cuerpo de la chica y se fijó en sus manos. Cargaba con cinco bolsas llenas de comida.

-Deja te ayudo- Se ofreció Boomer tomando tres bolsas.

-Gracias…- Agradeció con un sonrojo –Ven, vamos dentro-

_._._._._._._.

¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Está bueno? ¿Las atrapó? Lamento demorar mucho en actualizar, es que, les explico.

Yo subo un capítulo, cada vez que subo una parte a Facebook. Es decir, los caps ya están hechos, pero quiero hacer un balance, sino me quedare sin caps completos, ya que acuérdense que en Facebook hago los caps por partes si no son muy largos.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me gustaría que me pusieran en los comentarios que les pareció :3

Gracias por los comentarios anteriores, me ayudan muchísimo. Las quiero. Nos leemos :3


	7. No, no la conozco

El chico del café

Capítulo 7: No, no la conozco

Se fijó en la casa, muy bonita. Era espaciosa y varios muebles parecían ser caros.

Hermosas cortinas adornaban las ventanas y lindos tapizados se encontraban en las paredes. Floreros y cuadros habían por toda la casa.

-Wow…- Alagó el rubio –Tus padres deben tener bastante dinero- Comentó.

La ojiazul pasó uno de los cabellos que caían alrededor de su cara por detrás de su oreja.

-Mm… Sí, la tenían- Sonrió.

-¿Tenían?- Preguntó, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-Sé, ellos… fallecieron cuando tenía 6 años…- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró el rubio avergonzado.

-No es nada… Después de todo, mi abuela me crio, y soy feliz con ella- Sonrió.

-Sí…- La miró –Tu madre debió ser muy bonita –Susurró si pensar.

Un sonrojo abarcó las mejillas de Miyako.

-¿Po-porque lo dices?-

EL rubio se puso rojo al verse descubierto por la muchacha.

-Ah… eh… este… yo…- ¿Hacía calor? Porque Boomer parecía estar en un horno.

Miyako soltó una risita que hizo que el ojiazul estuviera a punto del desmayo.

-Gracias…- Susurró la chica agradeciendo el alago.

Boomer bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

_._._

Dejó el último plato en el escurridero y, quitándose los guantes llenos de jabón, se sacudió el pelo.

Posó sus manos de forma ahuecada en su rostro y suspiro cansado.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Pensó sentándose a un lado del fregadero.

¿Por qué le tenía que importar que la morena salga con otros chicos?

Si ella quería salir con ese chico de piel podrida él no la detendría.

…

¿A quién quería engañar?

No le agradaba para nada que ese pandillero estuviera cerca de Kaoru, habría aceptado a cualquier otro, pero, ¿A él? ¿Qué tiene pinta que en cualquier momento va a aprovecharse de ella?

Ni lo sueñen.

Pero, una vez más regresaba al inicio.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro alborotado.

Kaoru, no se acordaba de él.

_._._

Prendió la moto y se colocó el casco.

Le parecía extraño que el café tuviera delivery. Ni que fuera una pizzería.

Pero su tío pensaba diferente. Esta mañana, había tenido la idea de que sería un gran cambio para el local el hacer entregas en las casas. Aprovechando que él tenía moto, le palmeó la el hombro y le dijo.

"Sobrino, necesito que me hagas un trabajo"

Y aquí se encontraba, en su moto en camino a la casa de quien sabe quién y donde para entregar dos cafés, un café con leche y una torta totalmente de chocolate.

Miro de reojo el papel, que sostenía contra el manubrio de la moto, donde decía la dirección de la casa.

Estaba cerca.

Luego de unos minutos aparcó la moto frente a una casa, ni muy grane ni muy pequeña. Pintada de un lindo color amarillo pastel y techo rojo, parecidos a los que se muestran en las caricaturas.

Caminó por el pedregullo que se encontraba en medio de una cantidad de pasto, el jardín, que parecía ser regado y cuidado con mucho amor por su respectivo dueño, era lo que más llamaba la atención de esa hermosa casa.

Llegó a la puerta y, con mirada cansada, toco la puerta tres veces.

Una niña de pelo castaño anaranjado le abrió la puerta, sus ojos claros lo miraron con curiosidad.

A Brick le pareció conocida la expresión de su rostro, le sonaba de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

-Buenas tares, vengo a…- Saludó, pero fue cortado abruptamente por la pequeña niña.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?- Preguntó directa, sin titubear y sin mostrar ninguna pizca de nerviosismo.

-Eh… yo no…-

-Momoko Akatsutsumi- Lo cortó nuevamente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó, comenzando a recordar.

-Momoko Akatsutsumi, es el nombre de mi hermana- A el ojirojo le extraño que una niña le contara datos personales a un extraño -¿Tu novia no?- Volvió a insistir.

Un recuerdo abarcó la mente del pelirrojo.

"Brick, te presento a Momoko, una de las clientas más concurridas al local…"

Recordó su rostro. ¡Eso es! De allí le pareció conocido su nombre y por esa misma razón el rostro de la pequeña se le hacía tan familiar; Era su hermana, y esta, era su casa.

-¿Y bien?- Brick, saliendo de su ensoñación, la miro confundido. La pelirroja rodó los ojos -¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?-

Brick sonrió.

-No… no tengo ni idea de quien es…-

_._._._._._

-¿Estás seguro?- Le castaña enfrente de él sí que era insistente.

-Sí, no tengo ni idea de quién es Momoko Akatsutsumi- Volvió a repetir. La pequeña lo miro con desconfianza.

-Espere aquí…- Le indico y se dio la vuelta, entrando a la casa.

El pelirrojo, se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y jugueteo con ella en el tiempo que la pequeña niña no aparecía.

-Listo- La chica volvió y se plantó en frente de él -¿En serio no la conoces?- Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, mostrándole una foto.

Birck, encorvó un poco la espalda para poder fijarse mejor en la chica de la foto.

Era ella. Lo supo apenas la vio. Sus destellantes ojos rosas, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, su preciosa sonrisa. Era ella, aquella chica chillona y problemática, pero aun así linda y alegre, que siempre iba al "Happy Coffee". En la foto, estaba siendo abrazada por un hombre, que, por el parecido físico, suponía que se trataba de su padre o algún familiar.

-¿Y bien? ¿No es ella? ¿Tú novia?- Preguntó una vez más.

-No, niña, ya te dije que no la conozco- Le entregó la caja con la comida –Toma, yo solo vine a entregar esto, adiós- Se despidió, dándose la vuelta.

La niña haciendo un puchero, cerró la puerta de un portazo gritando algo parecido a "¡Maleducado!"

A mitad de camino, Brick, volvió a mirar el papelito en su mano en la que estaba escrita la dirección de cierta chica. Sonrió, y con esa sonrisa, guardo el papelito bajo su gorra, encaminándose nuevamente hacia su moto.

_._._._._

Volvió a tocar la deshecha y mugrosa puerta en frente de ella.

No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo evitando todo estos líos que implicaba el meterse con ellos, se encontraba aquí, frente a su puerta, llamando, para ver si a alguien se le ocurría la maravillosa idea de abrirle.

Con la respiración acelerada y la mandíbula apretada por la rabia, volvió a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez, pasos se escucharon dentro de la propiedad. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica; Su piel resalaba, ya que era de un color verde podrido, su short, era bastante corto, no dejando paso a la imaginación, llevaba puesto un top negro el cual dejaba expuesto un ombligo perforado y un tatuaje cerca de este. Su pelo, negro azulado, seguía llevando el mismo corte. Sus labios, pintados de un rojo fuerte, mostraban una mueca de disgusto al momento de abrirle la puerta, y sus ojos, negros como la noche, seguían teniendo esa pizca de travesura que siempre tuvieron.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Serpiente- Saludó, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Pues a mí no me alegra ni un poco. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver a Ace… ¿Esta en casa?- Preguntó, tratando de mirar por detrás de la chica.

-¿Para qué quieres verlo? –Volvió a preguntar con su chillona voz. Su rostro formó una mueca de odio –Acaso… ¿Acaso han vuelto?- Preguntó, mirándola desafiante.

-No, no hay nada entre Ace y yo Serpiente… Ahora, ¿Me dejarías pasar?- Preguntó cansada.

-Más te vale no meterte con Ace, pequeña guarra, porque si no…- Fue callada por un agarre doloroso en su cintura.

-Serpiente, ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre llamarme por mi nombre, pequeña putita? Para ti soy el Jefe, ¿Entendido?- Susurró amenazadoramente en su oído.

-Sí, Jefe- A pesar de parecer segura, su voz tambaleaba un poco, a causa del miedo.

-Y segundo, que no te vea nunca más hablarle de esa forma a los invitados… Menos, si se trata de mi pequeña Buttercup, ¿Escuchaste?- Dijo, provocando que Kaoru apretara los puños.

-Sí, Jefe...- Susurró dolida.

-Muy bien- La apartó de la puerta y miró a la chica de ojos verdes – Ven, preciosa, sígueme- Dijo, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Kaoru, pasando por una muy desanimada y cabreada Serpiente, lo siguió.

-Supongo que vienes a cerrar nuestro trato, ¿O me equivoco, Buttercup?- Preguntó, entrando en un despacho y sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

La pelinegra, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No me llames Buttercup, mi nombre es Kaoru- Le dijo, sentándose en la silla en frente a él.

-Linda, te encantaba que te llamara Buttercup cuando estábamos saliendo, ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?- Comentó, con mirada picara.

-Sí, cuando ESTABAMOS, verbo "estar" en modo pasado, eso fue antes de que me enterara que eras un maleante, un vende drogas y un asesino, ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?- Preguntó, en forma de burla.

Lo siguiente, paso bastante rápido y confuso. Ace se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que se cayera por la velocidad en que lo hizo. Tomo a Kaoru por el cuello y la llevo a rastras hasta estamparla contra la dura y despintada pared.

-Escucha atentamente…- Susurró muy cerca de su rostro, echándole todo el aliento a tabaco en el rostro de la chica –Yo no soy un maleante ni un vende drogas, y mucho menos un asesino, soy un hombre de negocios, negocios bajos, sí, pero siguen siendo negocios, que la gente no quiera cooperar y termine muerta, no es mi problema, yo solo hago mi trabajo, es lo que tengo para vivir. No permitiré que una niñita venga y me diga algo que ya se- Acercó su rostro, dejándolos a milímetros de distancia –Lo único que necesito, es que cumplas tu parte del trato, si no, tú eliges, o alguien muere, o te quedas conmigo… Para siempre- Susurró, aun sin soltar su cuello. La ojiverde, con su mandíbula apretada y sus manos tratando de zafar el duro agarre que el pelinegro ejercía sobre su garganta, le escupió en la cara.

-Nunca trabajaría para ti, antes muerta- Susurró con odio –Haré el estúpido trabajo, pero deja a mi familia y amigos en paz…-

Satisfecho, sonrío y dejo el cuello de la pelinegra, quien empezó a sobárselo tratando de disminuir el dolor.

-Muy bien… -Dijo –Me encanta cuando cooperas, pequeña Buttercup-

_._._._._

Sonrojado miró el libro. No sabía ni lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba más entretenido mirando de reojo a la rubia, quien, sosteniendo un libro en su mano izquierda, hacia anotaciones en su libreta.

Volvió la vista a su libro con un sonrojo. ¿Será que ella se habrá tomado como una broma lo que le había dicho anteriormente? ¿Se estaría burlando de el en este momento? No, Miyako no haría una cosa así… pero, ¿Y si le incomodo el piropo*?

Trago en seco y la volvió a mirar, girando su cabeza rápidamente al notar que ahora ella es la que lo miraba a él.

-¿Boomer?- Su dulce voz inundo sus oídos.

-¿S-sí…?- Susurró.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-Si- asintió en forma de respuesta.

-Bien…- Susurro la ojiazul, volviendo a su trabajo.

El rubio, volvió a fingir leer el libro que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-Boomer…- Volvió a llamarlo. El chico la miro.

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?- Le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisita.

-Sí, ¿Po-por qué?-

-Oh, nada, solo… Estamos haciendo un proyecto de química y pues tú… tú estás leyendo un libro de historia…- Soltó con una risita.

En ese momento, el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza del rubio era; Trágame tierra…

_._._._._._.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con él?- Preguntó la pelirroja al ver a su amiga entrar en la habitación.

La morena se sentó pesadamente en la punta de la cama.

-Sí, si hable con el- Dijo, refregándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Su amiga se sentó impaciente a su lado.

-Acepté su trato…- Contó –Me dijo lo que tenía que hacer y me fui –Le comentó, omitiendo varias cosas.

-Bien…- Susurró no muy convencida -¿Ya pensaste lo que harás con Mitch?-

La ojiverde se acomodó en la cama.

-Con respecto a eso…- Se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo. –Ya hablare mañana con él- Su vos se veía interrumpida por las sabanas.

Momoko, harta de la tensión que había entre ellas, salto sobre su amiga aplastándola.

-¡Ey!- Chilló Kaoru, al verse atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡Quiero comer!- Chilló de igual forma la ojirosa en tono lastimero.

-¡Bájate de mi espalda y te preparo un sándwich!- Le gritó.

Contenta con lo que había logrado, la pelirroja bajo de la espalda de su amiga, comenzando a saltar. Mientras, la azabache se tronaba la espalda y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, con el fin de prepararle el dichoso sándwich a su amiga.

_._._._.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al tiempo que esta se abría. Un sonriente pelirrojo entró por ella y fijo su vista en el moreno, quien, aburrido, jugaba jueguitos en su celular.

-¿Qué hay, Butch?- Preguntó en modo de saludo, dando vuelta una silla y sentándose junto a él.

-Nada, hermano, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue con las entregas?- Guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

-Bien…- Sonrió al recordar hasta que casa había llegado –No estuvo mal, lo haría de nuevo-

-Woa, sí que te gusto, ¿Qué? ¿Se te cruzó una chica por el camino, campeón?- Comentó divertido.

-No, solo una irritante y persistente niñita…- El pelinegro lo miro extrañado, pero no comento nada al respecto.

El señor John apareció por la puerta de la cafetería colocándose su chaqueta.

-Muy bien, chicos, hasta mañana, Brick, te encargas de cerrar. –Se aceró a la puerta y se dio la vuelta –No lleguen tarde –Comentó antes de desaparecer cerrando la puerta.

Con pasos cansados y gemidos de frustración cada chico hizo lo ordenado.

_._._._._._

-Bueno…- Murmuró la rubia abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno…- Continuó el chico –Me gustó mucho trabajar contigo…- Se rascó la nuca nervioso –Deberíamos… Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido…- Ofreció.

-¡Sí!...- Exclamó la chica, sonrojándose por su emoción.

-Bueno, nos vemos- Se despidió el rubio con un beso en la mejilla, que duro un poco más que los besos normales.

-Sí, nos vemos- Susurró la rubia cerrando la puerta lentamente. Al estar completamente cerrada deslizó su espalda por esta hasta estar completamente sentada en el frío suelo. Se mordió el labio y sonrió, riendo levemente.

Mientras tanto, un rubio caminaba hacia su auto, haciéndose porras a sí mismo. Llevó su mano hecha un puño al cielo para luego mordérsela, sin lastimarse, exclamando un "Sí" en murmullo.

Se subió al auto y tomo su celular, abriendo el grupo donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas.

Éxito :D √√

_._._._._._._

Pi… Pi… Pi…

De un manotazo apago la alarma. Se sentó en la cama refregándose los ojos. Con una mano retiro la pierna de su amiga, que en la noche, había llegado a parar en su estómago, por alguna razón.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama al tiempo que veía como su amiga se acomodaba, para seguir durmiendo. Llevó una mano hacia su hombro, y volvió a colocar la tira de su camiseta para dormir en su lugar, la cual se le había caído en la noche seguramente por las movidas de la morena. Se levantó bostezando y se encamino hacia el baño.

…

Luego de asearse y peinarse se dirigió una vez más hacia el cuarto, donde Kaoru, ya despierta se refregaba el ojo cual niño chico.

-Buenos días, Momoko –Saludó, o al menos eso fue lo que entendió la pelirroja ya que la pelinegra no parecía despertar del todo aun.

-Buenos días, Kaoru- Le respondió con una sonrisa –Lávate, prepararé el desayuno- Sonrió tiernamente.

Con un asentimiento de parte de la ojiverde, Momoko, se encamino escaleras abajo, para encontrarse con un pequeño peliverde tomando jugo con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

-Buenos días, Shou-

El pequeño la miró y la saludó adormilado.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- Preguntó, abriendo la heladera.

Aun sin hablar, el ojiverde movió la mano en negación, para luego retirarse de la cocina.

Momoko se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

…

Minutos después ya se encontraba a las dos chicas comiendo animadamente en la cocina.

-Así que… –Comenzó Kaoru, llevándose una tostada a la boca.

-¿Así que…?- Insistió la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿Hoy iras al "Happy Coffee"?- Preguntó distraída masticando.

-Como siempre, Kaoru- Le respondió, rodando los ojos divertida.

-Ah…- Soltó la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Una sonrisa pícara surco el rostro de la ojirosa -¿Quieres ir?-

-¿Yo? No, no, no quiero, yo…- Kaoru divagó mientras fijaba su vista en lo que sea menos en los ojos de su amiga –Tengo que hablar con el entrenador temprano, no me puedo desviar-

La pelirroja ahogó una carcajada.

-Está bien- Dijo y apretó los labios.

La azabache la miro y chasqueó la lengua, cabreada.

-No molestes.- Bufó. Se levantó de la mesa, tomo su mochila y salió de la cocina, procurando que al pasar por al lado de su amiga, la mochila, la golpeara en el hombro a propósito, acto que provoco que Momoko estallara en carcajadas.

_._._._

Abrió la puerta del local. Las campanillas hicieron su típico ruido. Pero ella no estaba pendiente de ello. No veía lo que había a su alrededor, ni escuchaba los murmullos de la poca gente de la mañana. Ella solo lo veía a él, quien también la miraba a ella.

Rojo contra rosa.

Rosa contra rojo.

Él, fue el primero en apartar la mirada. La pelirroja enarco una ceja y apretó los labios.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?" Pensó, sentándose en una de las mesas.

-Su café- Subió la vista encontrándose con el pelirrojo colocando en su mesa una taza de café caliente.

-Qué raro, ¿Ya no entregas los cafés en la ropa del cliente?- Preguntó, sarcástica.

-Lo siento señorita, pero el servicio rápido ha sido cancelado, aunque si quiere, paga por adelantado y lo recibe con mucho gusto.- Le dijo, imitando su acción.

La chica bufó.

-¿Me traes dos masitas dulces, por favor?- Le preguntó amablemente.

-Claro…- Respondió – ¿El servicio rápido lo quiere en la ropa o en la cara?-

_._._._._._._._._.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento demorar en subir Es que se me complica un poco, pero aquí esta :3

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y pues, quiero mandarle una disculpa a La Laipa, que me dijo que era un poco insultante que pensara que solo habían chicas, lo lamento mucho ¿Eres hombre? ¿O simplemente apoyas la igualdad de género? :3 Como sea, lo siento mucho, de verdad. ¡Gracias por comentar, de todas formas!

¡Las/os quiero! Besos. No leemos.


	8. Celos

El chico del café

Capítulo 8: Celos.

Momoko rio sin ganas.

-Que gracioso- Comentó sarcástica. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Enseguida se lo traigo- Dijo y se marchó.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. Tomó su taza de café y se la llevo a los labios.

-¡Momo!- Exclamó una voz detrás de ella. El bien formado cuerpo de su amigo rubio posiciono frente a ella.

-Buenos días, Boomer- Sonrió la chica.

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- Preguntó el chico.

-No, ¿Me mandaste uno?- Extrañada rebuscó en su mochila en busca de su celular.

-Sí, lo mande al grupo luego de la cita de estudio con Miyako- Comentó contento.

La chica por fin dio con el paradero de su celular, por lo que, abriendo WhatsApp se fijó en que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, entre ellos, el de su amigo.

-Sí, lo siento, se ve que ayer lo deje en silencio- Leyó lo que decía el mensaje –Parece que alguien ayer consiguió novia- Dijo, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje.

-No es mi novia, solo nos llevamos bien- Murmuró bajando la mirada avergonzado.

La pelirroja encorvó su espalda para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Apoyo los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos posando su mentón en ellos.

-Pero, en cualquier momento podría pasar. ¿O me equivoco?- Una sonrisa pícara se instaló en sus labios. El sonrojo de Boomer creció haciéndolo parecer un tomate.

-Yo… no lo sé… tal vez…- Empezó.

Dos fuertes brazos se estrellaron contra la mesa. Los dos amigos, subieron su mirada para encontrar dos ojos rojos chispeantes de rabia, aunque no se supiera el motivo.

-Boomer, ¿No deberías estar trabajando?- Pregunto, apretando los dientes -¿Acaso quieres que te despidan?-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo estaba conversando un rato! ¿Acaso eso esta prohibido?- Momoko se había levantado de su asiento, enfrentando cara a cara al enojado pelirrojo.

-Tranquila, Momo, él tiene razón, tendría que estar trabajando- Todavía con el sonrojo en sus pómulos el rubio le sonrío, acto que el pelirrojo, no tomo para nada bien –Bueno, adiós, nos vemos- Dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera, Boomer- Lo frenó -¿Hoy no vas a clase?- Preguntó extrañada.

-No, eh pedido que me cambiaran para el turno de la noche, así no tendré problemas con el trabajo-

-¿El turno de la noche?- Preguntó sorprendida -¿Pero no que ellos salen a las ocho del instituto?-

-Sí, pero tranquila, no me pasara nada, voy en mi auto- La tranquilizó.

-¿Ten cuidado si?- Le dijo maternalmente.

-Sí- Asintió y se acercó a ella- Te veo en la tarde – Y con un beso en la mejilla se fue a hacer pedidos.

Momoko sonrío, para luego tomar asiento. Al ver que el rubio se había ido, el pelirrojo se sentó en su lugar, en frente de la pelirroja. La chica llevó la taza hacia sus labios y lo miro.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Preguntó, dejando el café en la mesa al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Yo no puedo tener un poco de tiempo libre? ¿Acaso está prohibido? Además, no hay más masitas- Dijo, burlándose de ella.

Cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y lo miro enojada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Espetó.

-Solo paso un rato con mi admiradora número uno- Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Admiradora?- Soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Número uno- Recordó sonriente.

-Antes, muerta- Comentó, tomando un poco de café.

-Oh, por favor, ¿Crees que no eh notado como me miras?- Preguntó acomodándose en el asiento –Con admiración, con excitación, con ganas de… comerme-

Momoko bajó la taza indignada.

-¿Cómo?-

-Vamos, no lo niegues-

-No, no, es que si lo niego, lo niego rotundamente- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, vamos nena- Sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes. Lo miro indignada para luego sonreír.

-Tráeme unas tostadas- Le ordenó.

-¿Perdona?-

-Que me traigas unas tostadas, ¿Trabajas aquí, no? Pues tráeme lo que te pido- Sonrió mirándolo.

Brick sonrió sarcástico.

-Enseguida- Le dijo y se marchó.

Al ver que este se iba, la pelirroja se rio y, tomando sus cosas y bebiendo las últimas gotas de café, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó del local, dirigiéndose al instituto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras, un pelinegro que lo había visto todo y entendió las intenciones de la ojirrosa, negó divertido.

…

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, cansada. Cerró la puerta, dejo la mochila en una esquina y se encamino hacia el sofá, para poder echarse un rato.

Una vez en el sofá, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos. Un gran peso en su estómago le hizo soltar una arcada y abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¡Córrete, Kaoru!- Su hermano menor, Shou, salto encima de ella, con un joystick al tiempo que prendía la tele.

-¡Shou!- Chilló está. –Primero, ¡No te tires así encima de mí!- Exclamó. –Segundo, ¡Bájale un poco al juego, me duele la cabeza!-

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!- Le recriminó, sin quitar la vista del juego –Además, si te duele la cabeza, sube a tu cuarto, no estés molestando en el living-

Con un gruñido, la morena quito al pequeño de su abdomen y se encamino a la escalera para poder subir a su cómodo y callado cuarto.

Ding-dong

-¡Kaoru, abre la puerta!- El grito de su hermano llegó desde el living.

Apretando los dientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó, al abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un rubio, con una camisa roja con un logo, jeans y una gorra, sonriendo mientras sostenía una caja de color crema.

-¡Hola, Kaoru!- Sonrió.

-¡Boomer, amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó -¿Y qué onda con estas fachas?- Lo miró divertida. El rubio se rio.

-Pues nada, es la ropa asignada por el Sr. John para las entregas. Y, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, pues, llamaron desde tu casa pidiendo…- Vaciló, mirando el papelito que llevaba en su mano –Un café con leche y seis galletas dulces- Sonrió.

-Pero, no es posible, si en casa no había nadie…- Cerró los ojos y respiro -¡Shou!- Exclamó.

-¿Sí?- El peliverde apareció por la puerta mirándolos a ambos. Fijo su vista en la caja que sostenía el rubio –Oh, eso es mío- Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algunos billetes –Toma, quédate con el cambio- Le dijo, tomando la caja y entrando a la casa.

El ojiazul enarco una ceja y la miro.

-Luego le preguntare de donde saco ese dinero- Se llevó una mano a la frente –Fíjate que no sea falsa-

-No pasa nada, Kaoru- Sonrió – En cualquier caso es una invitación de la casa- Le giño un ojo. La chica rio.

El sonido de una puerta de auto cerrándose se escuchó por detrás de ambos. La pelinegra, curiosa por la procedencia de ese ruido, echó un vistazo por detrás del rubio.

Un pelinegro, vestido de la misma forma que Boomer, con unos lentes negros tapándole los ojos salió del auto, con las llaves en mano mirando a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kaoru, rodo los ojos.

-¡Oye, Boomer!- Exclamó desde lejos.- ¿Tardaras mucho? Porque, estas entregas no se entregarán solas- El pelinegro apoyo una mano en el hombro del rubio. Miro a la chica –Oh, Kaoru, cuanto tiempo- Sonrió con sorna.

-Butch- Dijo simplemente la chica.

-Muy bien…- Comentó el ojiazul sintiendo la tensión por parte de su amiga. –Kaoru, ¿Iras a la fiesta de este sábado?- Preguntó, llamando a la chica, que no paraba de mandarle miradas fulminantes a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿La fiesta de Rousie? Sí, Momoko y yo iremos ¿Tú?-

-Seguro que sí. Mi trabajo es solo en la mañana, así que… Sí-

-Uhh…- La morena jugueteo con sus cejas. – ¿Invitaras a Miyako?- Susurró la chica para que solo su amigo escuchara. Este se sonrojo pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-N-no lo sé… Tal vez…- Tartamudeó, logrando así, que una carcajada escapara de los labios de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Butch, había malinterpretado una vez más el sonrojo del rubio, pensando que se había sonrojado por algo que la chica había dicho, algo que él no pudo escuchar.

Con un sentimiento de odio puro hacia el ojiazul naciendo en su pecho, el ojiverde decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué fiesta?- Preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Una fiesta que organiza una compañera de nuestro curso- Comentó Boomer, tan inocente, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico -¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- Preguntó, amigablemente.

-No-

-Sí-

Ambos pelinegros se miraron.

-Déjalo, Kaoru, si él quiere puede ir, Rousie ha dicho que podíamos invitar a gente de fuera, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- El rubio la miró.

-Él no va a ir Boomer- Dijo decidida –Él no quiere ir…- La morena miro al ojiverde desafiante.

-Err… si quiero, e invitare a Brick, ¿Qué te parece Boomer?- Pregunto el chico sonriendo.

-Oh, será genial- El chico la miro –Hasta el sábado Kaoru- Se despidió con una sonrisa comenzando su camino hacia el auto.

EL pelinegro se bajó las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

-Nos vemos el sábado- Sonrió y le guiño un ojo dándose la vuelta.

_._._._._._._._._.

La semana había pasado volando.

Los encuentros entre Miyako y Boomer se habían incrementado, a tal punto de que sus citas no eran solo para estudiar. El rubio se había animada e arriesgado invitando a la más popular de la secundaria a salir al cine, a comer, al shopping, al parque de diversiones, etc. Convirtiéndose en el chico más codiciado, pero, aun así, seguían sin tener alguna relación sólida, por ahora.

Por otra parte, estaban Butch y Kaoru. Esta última había pasado la peor semana de su vida. El martes, su padre había regresado de su viaje, por lo tanto, toda la familia, incluyendo a su hermano Dai, se quedarían por toda la semana. Para la mala suerte de Kaoru, su hermano Shou, no podía mantener la boca cerrada, por lo que les comento a sus padres, que el "Happy Coffee" tenía una nueva sección llamada _delivery._ Como odiaba a su hermano en este momento. Por ese simple comentario, tuvo que soportar al molesto chico de ojos verdes que, por alguna razón, siempre era el quien entregaba la comida, ya que cada tanto a alguien se le ocurría llamar y pedir un café, una torta o algunas galletitas para merendar. Su familia no se daba cuenta del percance que tenía la chica con el repartidor, ya que siempre que tocaban a la puerta, era ella quien le abría, por lo tanto, la única que lo veía a la cara. Más de una vez estuvo tentada a no abrir la puerta y dejarlo afuera esperando, pero esos pensamientos siempre fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su madre _"Kaoru, abre la puerta"_.

La semana de la pelirroja no fue mucho mejor. Toda su semana estuvo tensa gracias al chico de la gorra. No habían hablado, lo único que hacían era mandarse miradas, ya se amenazadoras o de burla. Todo comenzaba en la mañana, cuando Momoko llegaba al Happy Coffee como todos los días, allí, ya sea Butch, Boomer o Brick, le entregaban el café, en caso de que fuera el pelirrojo quien se lo entregara, agregaba un comentario sarcástico, para amargarle la mañana, cosa que siempre conseguía. Si el café o venía acompañado de un comentario sarcástico, lo más seguro era que le mandara alguna que otra mirada que lo decía todo. Por la tarde, era peor. No había palabras. No había movimientos. Lo único que había eran simples miradas. Momoko podría estar en una punta del local sentada en una esquina, y Brick podría estar limpiando una mesa al otro lado de donde la chica se encontraba, pero aun así, se seguían mirando. Muchas veces, podía parecer que se comunicaban a través de señas corporales, como cuando el pelirrojo se la quedaba mirando y ella levantaba una ceja, ocasionando que el chico frunciera los labios y con el pecho inflado de orgullo, siguiera con lo que hacía.

Pero no toda su semana fue así, también hubieron peleas, más de una. Ya sea por ella, quien derramaba café a propósito luego de uno de los ya comunes comentarios sarcásticos de chico. O por él, quien en vez de azúcar le echaba sal a propósito, logrando que los nervios de la ojirosa se crispen.

Hoy, es viernes a la tarde, lo que quiere decir que la pelirroja se encuentra merendando en el Happy Coffee, pero, como siempre algo tiene que arruinar la tarde.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- Le gritó.

-¡Que no fue así!- Respondió de la misma manera el chico.

-¡Sí, tiraste mis panecillos a propósito!-

-¡Pero si no sabía! ¡Pensé que los habías terminado!- Volvió a defenderse el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo vi, lo vi, Brick! ¡Vi como viste que me levante solamente para ir al baño!- Exclamo la chica, recalcando el "solamente".

Resulta que Momoko se había levantado para ir al baño, dejando su café y sus panecillos en sima de la mesa. Al volver, ninguna de las dos cosas estaba en su lugar, por lo que, con los dientes apretados, le pregunto amablemente al pelirrojo si no los había visto, a lo cual el pelirrojo dijo que los había tirado, pensando que la chica había terminado de comer, escusa que obviamente, no fue creída por la chica. Por lo tanto, ahora se encontraban peleando ya que Momoko le echaba en cara que tendría que comprarle unos panecillos nuevos.

A causa de los gritos, la mayoría de los clientes se habían retirado, dejándolos con sus griteríos solos en el café, además de eso, ya se había hecho medio de noche, por lo que, el café estaba por cerrar.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, Brick!- Exclamó la chica -¡Cómprame otros!-

-¿Estás loca?- La miro -¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡Tú te fuiste!- acusó.

-Oh, ahora resulta que es mi culpa –Se señaló -¿¡Podrías comportarte como un adulto e ir a comprarme otros panecillos!?-

-Y tú, ¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer berrinche y entender de una vez que no fue mi culpa!?- Dio un paso.

-¡No estoy haciendo berrinche!-

-¡Si lo estás haciendo! ¡Deja de gritar mujer!- Otro paso.

-¡Tú deja de gritar! ¡Es más! ¡Gritaré hasta que me des mis panecillos!-

-¡No te voy a comprar otros panecillos!- Gritó exasperado, dando otro paso.

-¡Que sí!- Exclamó, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía del chico.

-¡Que no!- Volvió a exclamar cerca de la chica.

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Bruja!-

Y, sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían acercado quedando a escasos centímetros.

Los dos respiraban pesadamente, ya que luego de esa pelea verbal no les quedaba mucho aire.

Momoko podía sentir el aliento mentolado del chico chocar contra su nariz debido a su baja estatura, mientras que Brick, podía oler el rico olor que emanaba de los labios semi abiertos de la pelirroja, frambuesa; como amaba la frambuesa. Bajó la vista a los labios de la chica, en ellos se podía apreciar un pequeño brillo debido al poco brillo de labios que la ojirosa se había puesto en la mañana.

Sin ser consciente de ello, ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando con su mirada fija en los labios del otro. Momoko sintió el perfume característico de los hombres, impregnarse en su nariz.

-Jum- Alguien se aclaró la garganta, provocando que ambos pelirrojos se separaran de golpe. –Eh…- El pelinegro parecía incomodo mirando a ambos jóvenes sucesivamente.

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir- Susurró la chica –Nos vemos…- Saludó y se fue ante la atenta mirada de los dos chicos.

Cuando la chica ya se encontraba bastante lejos la mirada del pelinegro se fijó en su amigo. Lo miro por un rato, para luego negar con la cabeza divertido.

-Ahg… ¡No molestes!- Le advirtió el pelirrojo yendo a la cocina, chocando el hombro de su amigo al pasar.

_._._._._._._._._

-¿Qué usaras para la fiesta?- Preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga mientras abrazaba un almohadón con forma de balón.

-No lo sé- La morena dio una vuelta en la silla de su escritorio –No importa en verdad, es solo una fiesta – Suspiró -¿Tú?-

Momoko rebuscó en su mochila.

-Esto –De ella saco un vestido rosa, strapless corto –No es mucho, ¿No?-

-No- Contestó -¿Con que zapatos iras?-

-No lo sé –La miro -¿Tienes tacones que prestarme? De preferencia negros-

-¿Crees que yo tengo tacones?- Preguntó obvia.

-¿Y con que iras entonces?-

-Esperaba que tú me prestaras, pero al final me decidí por unas botas –Le comentó.

-¿Qué? No iras a una fiesta con botas –La regañó.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó -¿Acaso quieres que me rompa un pie bailando? –

-Ay, no seas exagerada –Dijo divertida –Te prestaré unas botas lindas con poco tacón – Le ofreció.

-Está bien…- Murmuró.

_._._._._._._._.

 **Lamento si es muy corto, y que haya demorado en subir. Estuve muy complicada** **Lo siento enserio. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :3**

 **¡Chicas/os! ¿Quién más odia a Butch por interrumpir el "casi beso"? *-*/ Bueno, en verdad no lo odiamos, lo vamos a matar a besos, pero matar después de todo jajaja :3**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Las/os quiero un montón. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, las/os amo :3 Besos.**


	9. Fiestas y peleas

El chico del café

Capítulo 9: Fiestas y peleas.

-¡Quédate quieta, Kaoru!-

-¡No, no y no! ¡Yo no quiero!-

La pelirroja se subió a la cama con mantas verdes y saltó en ella, cayendo encima de su amiga.

-¡Quítate!- Chilló Kaoru moviéndose como un gusano.

-¡No, deja de moverte y déjame hacerlo!- Momoko trataba de tomar las manos de la morena.

-¡No, ni loca me pondré maquillaje! ¡Estoy bien así! ¡Iré al natural!- Gritó una vez más, apretando los labios para que la chica no le aplicara labial.

-¡Pero es necesario, Kaoru! ¡Así te verás más linda! ¡Tal vez y consigas novio!- Exclamó la chica.

-¡No necesito un novio!-

-¿Quién está hablando de novios?- Preguntó Dai, entrando por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana quedando sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja encima de su querida hermana. –Eh…-

-¡Dai! ¡Ayúdame!- Rogó Kaoru, mirando a su hermano.

-Eh… no –Sonrió divertido –Momoko, asegúrate de que ningún chico se le acerque- La señaló.

-Claro- Sonrió esta, aun haciendo fuerza sobre los brazos de su amiga.

-Bien, diviértanse- Saludo saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera! ¡Dai!-

_._._._._._._.

-¡Estas preciosa!- La pelirroja junto sus manos a la altura de sus labios admirando a su amiga.

La morena se mordió el labio nerviosa mirando su reflejo. Paso su lengua por sus pálidos labios que ahora eran adornados con un color tenue pero brillante que contrastaba con el tono de su piel.

Movió sus pestañas dándose cuenta del largo de estas al estar maquilladas de un negro azabache combinando con su pelo, además, hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Ni hablar de lo tierno que se veía el rubor sobre sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer una niña.

En cambio, su vestimenta no decía para nada "linda y tierna". Con esos pantalones sueltos de estampado militar, los cueles eran acompañados de unos botines negros, y esa musculosa verde musgo pegada al cuerpo, resaltando cada curva de su torso, su vestimenta más bien gritaba "Sexy y peligrosa", agregándole la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba en la mano, parecía una chica de aventuras.

Tomó su cabello y lo hizo en una coleta alta, dejando su cerquillo por encima del ojo.

-Te vez hermosa, Kaoru- Volvió a alagar Momoko mirando a su amiga quien jugueteaba con su pelo que, al ser levantado en una colita, le llagaba por la mitad de la nuca.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- Sonrió la morena.

La pelirroja dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, riendo un poco.

Su vestido rosa acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, mostrando unas piernas que parecían infinitas. Unos tacos color piel posaban en sus pequeños pies, haciéndola unos centímetros más alta. Su cabello pelirrojo, estaba suelto, llegando este hasta la cintura de la chica. Desde la raíz del pelo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, este estaba liso, mientras que en las puntas lo tenía rizado. Su flequillo se encontraba sobre ambos ojos y lo había acomodado tal que pareciera que tenía volumen.

En su rostro había tapado cualquier imperfección, utilizando una base de color claro y agregándole un poco de rubor en las mejillas, dándole, al igual que a su amiga, un toque tierno. Sus pestañas también tenían rímel negro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos y sus labios eran pintados de un suave pero intenso rojo pasión.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó.

-Ajá- Asintió –No creo que yo sea la única que consiga novio hoy- Le sonrió la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué siguen hablando de novios?- El peliverde volvió a aparecer por la puerta, esta vez, quedando petrificado al ver a las dos muchachas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Momoko dando una pequeña vuelta.

-¿Esa es mi hermana? –Preguntó el chico, señalando a la ojiverde.

La pelirroja rio.

-Sí, Dai, es Kaoru- Dijo divertida mientras la morena se cruzaba de brazos fastidiada.

-Sí, sí, soy yo, como sea…- Refunfuñó.

-Oh, Momo, te vez preciosa- Le sonrió Dai, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Gracias-

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó la morena caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ay, hermanita, tú también te vez muy bonita- Dijo, y la abrazó.

-¡Suéltame, Dai!- Intentó zafarse. -¡Tu no me ayudaste cuando te lo pedí!- Le recriminó.

-Bueno, bueno, nos vamos- La pelirroja ayudo a su amiga y se acercó a la puerta. –Nos vemos, no nos esperes despierto- Dijo, y le mando un beso volador, jalando consigo a Kaoru.

-¡Esperen!- Las llamó el peliverde -¿¡De que novios estaban hablando!?- Exclamó, pero ellas ya no lo escuchaban, pues se habían subido a un taxi en camino hacia la fiesta.

_._._._._._._._

-No entiendo porque Boomer no nos pasó a buscar- Se quejó la morena.

-Ya te dije que Boomer pasaría a por Miyako, además, se ofreció a pasar por nosotras- Comentó Momoko pagándole al taxista –Pero le dije que no se preocupara que tomaríamos un taxi- Se bajó del vehículo siendo seguida por Kaoru –Boomer en verdad quiere algo serio con Miyako- Sonrió maternalmente.

-Sí…- Susurró la pelinegra –Ya no tenemos nueve años Momo…-

-Cómo pasa el tiempo- Suspiro y se acomodó el vestido. –Vamos, entremos- Comentó y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia una casa donde la música se escuchaba a cuadras.

Al llegar a la puerta, esquivando a algunos chicos y chicas borrachos tirados en el jardín, la morena toco timbre, siendo ambas chicas recibidas por la anfitriona y su amiga Rousie, totalmente borracha.

Al entrar, una olor a alcohol y hierbas inundo sus fosas nasales, lo cual fue un poco desagradable para la pelirroja, mientras que la morena estaba un poco acostumbrada, salir con Ace era algo parecido.

"¿Miyako vendrá a la fiesta?" Fue el pensamiento que inundo la cabeza de la ojirosa al pensar en la dulce Miyako entre todo esto "Más le vale a Boomer no separarse ni un solo minuto de la chica"

_._._._._._._._

Dio nuevamente un trago a su botella de cerveza. La dejó sobre la mesa al esta estar totalmente vacía. Acomodó su negro cabello en su coleta y retiró el cerquillo de la frente. Se sentía pegajosa gracias al sudor de su cuerpo luego de estar largo rato bailando entre la gente.

Se le habían acercado varios chicos e incluso una chica, pidiendo bailar con ella, pero los rechazaba con la excusa de que quería bailar sola.

Había perdido de vista a su amiga pelirroja en cuento se fue a bailar, ya que Momoko prefirió ir a la cocina por algo de beber..

Ahora que Kaoru estaba en la cocina no había rastro de su amiga, por lo que supuso que estaba en la pista. "Pista" que en realidad era la sala espaciosa de la casa de su compañera.

Se acomodó las tiras de su musculosa y volvió a acomodarse el pelo.

Suspiro y se colocó en la silla de costado.

-Traeré las cervezas-

Se tensó al reconocer la voz. Sintió como el chico se recostaba contra la mesada a un lado de ella. Kaoru estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto no pudo verle la cara. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

-Cuanto tiempo… Mitch- Sonrió falsamente.

-Hola…- El chico saludó despreocupadamente, hasta que vio que la que le había saludado no era más ni menos que Kaoru Matsubara –Ho-hola, Kaoru- Saludó tartamudeando.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Mitch!- Le palmeó la espalda -¿Te estuve buscando en el instituto, sabes?-

-N-no… Es que, estuve ocupado con las prácticas y todo eso, ya sabes…- Murmuró cohibido el castaño.

-Sí…- Tomó otra botella de cerveza y le dio un trago –Y, ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-B-bien… Sí, bien… ¿Y… y t-tu?- El muchacho comenzó a sudar frío.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar… Pero yo me refería a que has hecho… es decir, ¿Te has metido en algún problema?- Volvió a tomar de la botella mirándolo a los ojos.

Mitch cerró fuertemente los ojos, tragando en seco.

-Trecientos dólares- Susurró.

-¿Cómo? No te escucho-

-Les debo trecientos dólares- Dijo esta vez más claro.

-Se puede saber… ¿En qué gastaste esos trecientos dólares?- Lo miró.

-Apuestas…-

-No te escucho-

-¡Apuestas! ¡Lo perdí todo en apuestas! ¡Y ahora ellos quieren su dinero de vuelta!- Exclamó.

Kaoru dejo bruscamente la botella en la mesada, para luego tomar a su amigo del cuello de su camisa. Lo levanto a duras penas y lo estampo contra la pared.

-¿Piensas que soy estúpida? ¿Piensas que siempre te cuidare el trasero? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Mitch- Acercó sus rostros hasta sentir el aliento con olor a alcohol del chico –Como vuelvas a meter la pata no te defenderé más, ¿Me oíste? Hablare con Ace, le diré que respecto a cualquier cosa que hagas, yo no tengo nada que ver. Estoy harta, harta de esto, harta de Ace, harte de ti. Por ti, pongo a mi familia y amigos en peligro. Pero ya no más, desde ahora te las arreglas solo- Lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que el chico se deslizara por la pared, hasta quedar en el suelo. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo la risa del castaño la hizo voltear. Mitch se reía, aun sentado en el suelo. La imagen era escalofriante. El castaño se levantó.

-Sí, pienso que eres estúpida- Sonrió. -¿Crees que Ace te dejará ir tan fácilmente? Eres suya, su chica, su pequeña Buttercup –Soltó burlándose del estúpido sobrenombre – Ace no dejara que rompas el contrato- Vuelve a reír –Debiste pensar antes de cerrar el trato con tu novio- Escupió las palabras –Ahora estas estancada, en el mismo lugar que yo, solo que tú, tienes la obligación de salvarme, por el bien de tu familia y amigos- Terminó con burla.

El puño de la morena se estampó contra la mandíbula del chico. Un crujido se escuchó luego del impacto.

-¡Cállate!- Rugió enfurecida. Lo miró –Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a mi familia, y ni siquiera pronuncies la palabra amigos, suena asqueroso viniendo de los labios de quien por 5 años, consideré mi mejor amigo- Susurró con ira.

Mitch se levantó tambaleante por la ferocidad del golpe. Sonrió limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que emanaba de su labio partido.

-Mejores amigos…- Susurró. Rio levemente -¿Qué tiempos aquellos no?- La miró sínicamente. -¿Acaso… ya no somos más amigos?-

La morena apretó los dientes, pero se contuvo de darle una paliza. Lo miró fríamente para luego darse la vuelta. Pero, antes de irse, giro la cabeza a un lado y comento.

-Yo no soy amiga de traidores-

_._._._._._._

Se movió al compás de la música. Movió sus caderas acompañadas de sus brazos, quienes en el aire aclamaban la canción que retumbaba por toda la sala.

Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la euforia. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se movieron a la par de su cuerpo y su de sus cienes caían gotas de sudor gracias al esfuerzo.

Paró de bailar para encaminarse hacia una de las mesas. Estando allí tomo una botella de vodka que se encontraba en una esquina y se la sirvió en un vaso, cerciorándose de que no tuviera nada que le afectara.

Le dio un largo trago sintiendo como le quemaba levemente la garganta.

-¿Disfrutando?-

Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se dio la vuelta y vio al chico en frente de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Tu amigo Boomer me invito- Sonrió burlonamente -¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Según él, tu amiga la morena ya sabía que nosotros vendríamos-

" _¿Vendríamos?... No, no, más importante, ¿Ya lo sabía?"_ Pensó.

-Pues no, no me dijo nada acerca de que ustedes estarían en la fiesta… ya ves, sino no estaría aquí hablado contigo…- Murmuró. El pelirrojo llevó una mano a su pecho con fingido dolor.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? – Le preguntó.

-Nop- Respondió ella, tomando su vaso y dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Hola, Momo!- Un chico castaño de ojos anaranjados se le acercó con una sonrisa.

"¿Dios… Por qué?"

-Hola, Randy- Saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Oye, Momoko, quieres ir a bailar?- Preguntó, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Yo? Oh, perdona Randy, pero estoy acompañada- La pelirroja camino hacia el ojirojo que miraba todo con confusión.

-Oh, ¿Vienes con él?- Preguntó, mirando a Brick.

-Sip-

-Ustedes…- Señalo a ambos sugerentemente.

-Eh, ¿Nosotros? Oh, no, nosotros solo…-

-Sí, estamos saliendo, llevamos ya 2 meses- Brick la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él. –Al principio es muy celosa, y solo quiere que este con ella, pero de apoco te vas acostumbrando, es cosa de entenderla- Le palmeo suavemente la cabeza.

¿La estaba tratando de loca?

-Que bien…- Felicitó el castaño, un poco desanimado –Me alegro por ustedes, eh… nos vemos Momo- Sonrió levemente y se marchó, dejando a ambos pelirrojos solos.

Apartó al pelirrojo de golpe.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!?- Preguntó en forma de regaño.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy el que quería sacárselo de encima- Sonrío burlonamente.

-¡Yo no quería quitármelo de encima!- Exclamó frustrada –Es solo que… Randy puede llegar a ser muy cargoso cuando quiere…- Murmuró mirando la punta de sus pies.

-En fin…- Suspiró el pelirrojo –Yo te ayude, ahora me debes una- Sonrió soberbio.

-¿Qué?- Lo miro incrédula -¿Deberte una? ¿Por lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Sí, te he librado de ese chico-

-Lo que acabas de hacer se llama arruinar los sueños de Randy- Lo miró mal.

-¿Y cuáles eran los sueños de Randy?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-Y yo que sé, bailar conmigo, hablarme, ¡No lo sé! El punto es que se veía desilusionado- Lo reprochó.

-Entonces tu eres la que arruino su sueños, ya que tu no querías ni bailar, ni hablar con él, ¿O me equivoco?- Levantó ambas cejas, interrogativo.

-Ya te dije que cuando quiere él puede ser muy cargoso –Susurró amenazadoramente.

-Aja…- Susurró divertido.

-¡Ahg! Eres insoportable- Se quejó.

-¿Entonces porque sigues aquí hablándome?- Le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Exacto, no sé porque sigo aquí hablándote- lo miró –Adiós-

-¿Será por el beso?-

_._._._._._._

Caminaba furiosa por entre la gente que bailaba animadamente en la sala.

Chocó con varios en su intento de caminata de ogro con un mal día.

Ya no se sentía con los ánimos necesarios para continuar en esta fiesta. Pero no podía dejar a Momoko sola, ellas habían ido juntas y regresarían juntas.

Se encamino a uno de los sillones que se encontraban un poco alejados de la movida de cuerpos y se sentó en uno de ellos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y amabas manos tapando su cara.

-¿Y…? ¿De que trabajas?- Una voz extremadamente empalagosa se escuchó a un lado de la chica. Pero no fue esa voz la que la hizo levantar la vista, sino la voz que respondía, esa voz ronca pero sensual que atraía a la mayoría de las féminas que la escuchaban.

-Trabajo como camarero en un café- Fue la respuesta del chico quien Kaoru reconoció al instante.

Lentamente subió su mirada para encontrarse con un chico pelinegro, de costado a ella, por lo que podía verle el perfil. Como siempre, su cabello estaba desordenado, dándole un toque sexy y peligroso, sus ojos verdes, veían a la castaña enfrente de el sin ánimo alguno. Sus finos y perfectos labios, se encontraban en una fina line recta, demostrando lo aburrido que se encontraba en ese momento. Su vestimenta, le hacía parecer un maleante, de esos a lo que los padres le prohibirían salir con sus hijas, un chico malo, de esos de los libro.

La chillona risa de la castaña taladró los oídos de la morena, que aun así no dejaba de ver al pelinegro.

-Ay, Butch- Soltó la chica, sonriendo tontamente, en un vasto esfuerzo por llamar su atención. Cosa que no pareció funcionar. Al ver sus intentos fallidos, la castaña desvió su mirada encontrándose con Kaoru, quien miraba al pelinegro fijamente. -¿Y tú que miras, se te predio algo?- Le preguntó hipócritamente.

La morena salió de su trance y miró con una ceja alzada a la chica enfrente de ella.

-Kaoru- Oyó que la llamaban. Lentamente giro su vista hasta conectarla con la del pelinegro, quien la miraba con sus labios elevados en una tenue sonrisa.

"Mierda"

_._._._._._._

-Eh, hola Butch- Sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Se conocen?- La castaña miro a ambos sin entender.

-Sí, nos conocemos…- Comentó el moreno, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- Los miró sorprendida -¿Acaso son novios?-

-S…-

-No, no somos novios- Le corto Kaoru –Nos conocemos del café donde él trabaja, nos vimos una vez cuando fui a desayunar allí, pero nada más- Sonrió falsamente.

-Oh…- La chica se acomodó el pelo, acercándose un poco más la moreno, quien no se dio cuenta por estar mirando a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Bien, emm… creo que mejor me voy- La morena se levantó de su asiento, ignorando los llamados del chico. Camino una vez más mezclándose en la gente, con el propósito de encontrar a su amiga.

_._._._._._

Rojo. Seguramente ese era el color que tenían sus mejillas ahora, y seguramente sus orejas compartían esa similitud. Apretó los labios sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Será por el beso?"

Esa pregunta la había dejado en ese estado. Roja y sin poder moverse.

No porque fuera verdad, sino, porque tan solo recordar ese suceso sus piernas flaqueaban y sus mejillas se encendían.

Oyó la risa del pelirrojo, tal vez creyendo que lo que lo que dijo es verdad. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

-No, no es por eso- Tragó en seco y lo miró a los ojos -¡Además! ¡No fue un beso!- Con las mejillas todavía explotándole por la vergüenza se le quedo viendo, esperando una reacción.

-Sí, tienes razón no fue un beso, simplemente fue…- La miro sonriente –Una forma de molestarte-

Una cachetada resonó por encima de la música. Pero aun así, solo fue escuchada por ambos pelirrojos.

Momoko sintió el escozor en la palma de su mano, luego de haberla estampado firmemente contra la mejilla del chico.

Brick se llevó una mano a la mejilla rojiza por el golpe. Le había dolido, el golpe no tanto, algo, no sabía que, le había dolido aún más.

-Imbécil…- Masculló la pelirroja dándose la vuelta, yéndose del lugar.

_._._._._._

La morena seguía buscando a su amiga, la casa no era grande, pero aun así la perdió de vista entre tanta gente.

Caminó por la pista improvisada de baile dando codazos y golpeando más de una mano que tocaba lo que no debía.

Cuando por fin pudo pasar a toda la gente amontonada distinguió una peculiar cabellera naranja cerca de las mesas, lastima, que no era precisamente la de su amiga.

-¡Oye tú!- Llamó. -¡Tú, pelirrojo! ¿Has visto a Momoko por aquí?- Le pregunto llegando a su lado.

El chico la miro con sus potentes ojos rojos. Se dio la vuelta tomando la botella de vodka que se encontraba en la mesa. Le dio un largo trago y miro a la morena.

-No, no la eh visto- La miro con indiferencia.

La pelinegra suspiro frustrada. Giro su vista hacia un lugar determinado sonriendo al encontrar a cierto chico de ojos anaranjados.

-¡Randy!- Llamó. El castaño, quien estaba hablando con unos chicos en un rincón de la casa, se dio la vuelta, fijando su vista en la morena. Se acercó hasta ella.

-Hey, Kaoru, tanto tiempo- Saludó.

-Sí, sí, bastante, como sea- Lo cortó –¿Sabes dónde está Momoko?- Le preguntó.

-Eh, no- Negó el chico –Pero hace un rato la vi con él –Indicó señalando a Brick, quien solo bufó mirando hacia otro lado. Kaoru le dirigió una imperceptible pero potente mirada de advertencia –Ya sabes, hacían cosas de pareja…-

-Espera- La morena lo corto colocando su mano a unos centímetros de su cara. -¿De pareja dices?-

-Sí- Asintió desanimado –Ya sabes, Momo y el pelirrojo están en una relación- Soltó en un suspiro. La seriedad de la pelinegra flaqueó por momentos.

-¿Q-que? ¿Momoko y él… Juntos?- Sin poder aguantar más, Kaoru se echó a reír tomando su estómago. Brick volvió a tomar la botella de vodka.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó desconcertado el castaño, mirando a la morena y al pelirrojo sucesivamente.

-No, no- Negó la chica –Definitivamente estas mal- Le aseguró –Ellos dos no podrían estar juntos. Es más, no lo están- Ratificó. Los ojos anaranjados brillaron con alivio y excitación.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó animado.

-Claro –Asintió –Pero ahora, tengo que encontrar a Momo –Dijo.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Soltó emocionado Randy.

-Como quieras…-

-¡No!- Intervino Brick -¡Tu!- Señaló a la morena –Búscala en los baños, seguro que está allí- Ordenó -¡Y tú!- Señalo esta vez al castaño –Te quedas conmigo, y no iras a ninguna parte-

-Oye, ¿Quién te crees que eres para…?- Recriminó Kaoru.

-¿Quieres encontrarla o no?- Le cortó el chico. La morena suspiro.

-Me da igual…- Y se fue hacia los baños dejando a los dos chicos.

_._._._._._

Tomó su delicada mano y la hizo dar una vuelta por la pista. Meneó sus caderas al ritmo de la música, provocando una risita de su pareja, quien lo acompaño en el movimiento de caderas.

-Bailas bien…- Alagó la rubia.

-Tu no lo haces nada mal…- Devolvió el piropo.

Ambos rubios se encontraban en el centro de la pista improvisada de baile. Meneaban sus cuerpos a la perfección y se reían de los malos pasos de su acompañante.

El vestido azul de Miyako se movía en conjunto a sus caderas y estas eran atrapadas entre los fuertes brazos de Boomer quien llevaba una camisa blanca junto a unos jeans negros.

-¿Dónde están Momoko y Kaoru? –Preguntó la chica de ojos celestes.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que ya habrán llegado- Delineo con sus grandes manos la pequeña cintura de la chica.

-Oh bien… -Apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello –Y ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones, Boomer? –Pregunto la chica interesada.

-Pues, estoy trabajando en "Happy Coffee" por lo que creo que me quedare aquí- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si quieres… si quieres algún que otro día… puedes, puedes pasarte por mi casa… claro, si quieres…- Sonrojada, la chica comenzó a soltar incoherencias.

-Me encantaría en verdad… -Sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_._._._._._._._._

Que intenso… *Se tapa con escudos y sostiene una espada* ¡No me maten! ¡Antes de que digan nada! ¡Quiero pedirles perdón! Enserio perdón, porque me acorde muy tarde de que en Facebook si avise que estaría en época de exámenes, pero en FanFiction me olvide… Lamento mucho eso, en verdad.

Bueno, como saben eh tenido toooodo un mes de época de exámenes, les traigo hoy este capítulo porque… *redoble de tambores* ¡Los exámenes terminaron! Ya no tengo que llegar a casa a estudiar. El punto es que quiero que me perdonen por mi ausencia, y este es un regalo, espero que les haya gustado.

Y otra cosa es que, como estudie lo suficiente me saque un ¡10! En Historia, lo mágico de esto, es que es una materia que… wow, me llevo mal con ella jajajaja el año pasado me la lleve a examen por tonta, pero este año no cometo el mismo error. Bueno, comenten que les pareció, por favor perdonen la demora. Los amooo.

PD: Estudié mucho porque, una de las razones por las cuales no seguí mi otra historia fue porque me lleve materias a examen y luego de los exámenes se me fue la inspiración, pero este año no será así :3 lo prometo.


	10. ¡Perdón!

_**El chico del café**_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_

 _ **(Hola, chicas, perdonen que vuelvo a subir el mismo capítulo, les explico… por alguna razón, FanFiction no me quiere mostrar los Reviews que me dejan, intente dejarme un Review a mí misma y tampoco me lo mostro, no sé si es una mala jugada de mi computadora o en serio pasa algo, así que, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que vuelvan a dejar el mismo u otro comentario, gracias y perdonen la molestia)**_

Llego hasta los baños. Para ser una casa media pequeña sus baños eran bastantes. Dos para chicas y dos para chicos. Se acercó a la puerta de uno de los baños de chicas notando el horrible olor de este. Ya se imaginaba el regaño que se comería su compañero si no lavaba los baños antes de que sus padres llegaran de su "viaje" por lo que había oído. Bueno, en realidad, tendría que limpiar toda la casa. Pero ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Lo único que le importaba ahora era encontrar a su amiga, quien parecía haber sido comida por un sanitario.

Además del horripilante olor, también pudo presenciar cierto olor y ciertos sonidos levemente conocidos.

Gemidos. Olor a sudor. Conclusión. Sexo en el baño.

Rezó a Dios y a todas las vírgenes que la chica que estaba siendo follada en uno de los baños no sea su mejor amiga pelirroja. Apoyo su oído contra la puerta del baño, un tanto asqueada por lo sucia que debería estar, y escucho atentamente lo que adentro sucedía.

Luego de unos minutos escuchando se alegró al reconocer que esa no era la voz de su amiga. Suspiro aliviada y se acercó al otro baño.

Toc toc.

Golpeo levemente la puerta.

-Ocupado…- Se escuchó desde dentro. Esa sí era la voz de Momoko.

-Momo, déjame entrar, soy yo, Kaoru-

La puerta fue abierta levemente. Kaoru logro ver uno de sus ojos rosados observándola, cerciorándose de que era ella en verdad.

La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando ver a la pelirroja quien tenía el cabello levemente despeinado.

-Pasa- Susurro. La morena la miro por última vez entrando al baño.

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba detrás de sí y como los débiles brazos de su amiga pelirroja la abrazaban desde su espalda.

-No quiero estar aquí…- Murmuró.

La ojiverde aparto los brazos de su amiga de su torso y se dio la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué paso Momo?- Le preguntó. -¿Fue el pelirrojo?- Acusó con los dientes apretados.

-¡No!- Negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, en parte sí…- Reconoció. –Pero no es todo culpa de el- Susurró.

-¿Quieres contarme?- Pregunto la chica. Su amiga le miro.

-Si…- Asintió. Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar –Es por Randy… bueno, una parte…- La miro –Hoy me invito a bailar, y yo lo rechace…- Contó.

-Sí, pero, Randy es un cargoso- La secundo la morena.

-Lo sé –Volvió a asentir –Pero eso no justifica la forma en que lo trate… pude haber bailado con él aunque sea una canción…- Murmuró. –Me siento mal conmigo misma…-

Kaoru la abrazo, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes. Ni siquiera a Boomer que siempre peleaban.

-Y luego Birck.-Continuo la chica –Le dijo a Randy que nosotros éramos novios desde hace dos meses… y no es por engreída, pero sé que Randy gusta de mí y sé que ese comentario le lastimo…-

-Oh, sí, me entere de eso, tranquila Momo, Randy ya está enterado de que ustedes dos no son novios.- Comentó la morena.

-Bien…- Murmuró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres irte?-

-Por favor…-

…

-¿Qué harás en navidades?- Preguntó la rubia sentada a un lado del ojiazul. Este le dio un trago a su bebida y la miro sonriente.

-No lo sé. De mañana tengo que ir a trabajar al Happy Coffee. Supongo que después lo pasare con mi familia. ¿Tú?-

-Lo pasaré con mi abuelita. Por la mañana me pasare por el Happy Coffee… solo por curiosidad- Finalizó sonriendo divertida. El rubio sonrió dulcemente antes de acercarse a la rubia con intenciones claras. Miyako cerró suavemente los ojos al sentir la respiración del rubio chocar contra sus labios.

-Oh, pero miren que lindas las rubias- Comentó una voz burlona.

Ambos se separaron. Boomer miro hacia el frente con odio al reconocer esa voz repugnante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ace?- Preguntó escupiendo su nombre.

-Boomer, amigo, no hay necesidad de ponerse así. –Comentó divertido –Solo vengo por mi linda Buttercup, ¿La has visto?-

-No, y si fuera así no te lo diría, bastardo- Gruño.

El rostro de Ace se volvió desinteresado al mirar al rubio. Paso su mirada de Boomer hasta Miyako. Sonrió.

-Ow, miren que bonito regalo que tiene Boomer ahí…- El rubio se acercó a la chica quien, tomándolo del brazo, se escondió levemente detrás de él. -¿Qué ocurre, Boomer? No seas egoísta, compártela con tus amigos. –Comentó sarcástico. Miyako miro por encima del hombro de Boomer que era lo que ocurría- Miren que tierna… ¿No es así, chicos? –Se dirigió al resto de su banda, causando varios comentarios vulgares y un movimiento de lengua obsceno por parte de Genio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Lo miró con rabia. El chico de piel verde lo miró cansado.

-¿Me harás repetirlo?- Su mirada se endureció –Quiero a Buttercup-

-¿Bu-Buttercup…?- Solo el rubio pudo escuchar el pequeño murmuro asustado de la linda rubia.

-Oh, ¡Boomer! Qué bueno que te encontramos, te estábamos busca…- La sonrisa de la morena se esfumó. -¿Ace?-

-¡Preciosa!- Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo con sus amarillentos dientes. -¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- Momoko se apresuró hasta Miyako y la aparto unos pasos, sin alejarse de Boomer, a pedido de la rubia -¿Qué pasa? ¡Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo! ¿No es así chicos?- Preguntó y su banda soltó carcajadas y silbidos. Boomer gruñó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ace?- Le preguntó la chica.

-¿Otra más?- Rodó los ojos –Sabes, Kaoru… Recibí una llamada- Sonrió. Kaoru chasqueó la lengua.

-Oh, enserio. Y dime…- Lo miro con una sonrisa -¿Quién fue la desgraciada que le toco quedar embarazada de un engendro tuyo?- Sonrió de forma sarcástica. Serpiente dio un paso amenazante pero fue detenida bruscamente por Ace.

-Querida, si yo fuera a tener un hijo…- Se relamió los labios –Sería tuyo- Kaoru hizo una mueca –Como decía… Recibí una llamada de uno de mis clientes, que, parece no estar satisfecho- Con burla hizo gesto de tristeza.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?- Preguntó tosca.

-Pues veras, mi pequeña Buttercup, me dijo que había sido agredido cruelmente por uno de mis ayudantes- Hizo un puchero.

-Mitch…- Pensó sorprendida la chica, sin mostrar ninguna emoción –Yo no soy una de tus ayudantes, idiota- Soltó. Ace negó varias veces con la cabeza decepcionado.

-Así que fuiste tú- La miró con pena fingida – Que decepción, linda Butter-

-¡Deja de…!-

-¿A quién llamas "Linda Butter"?- Todas las miradas fueron a para a cierto pelinegro parado detrás de la morena. –Primero. Ella no tiene nada de lindo, mira bien- Dijo en broma. La pelinegra se contuvo de golpearlo –Y segundo. Su nombre es Kaoru- Agregó con expresión seria.

-Pero miren, si ya ha llegado el príncipe a salvar a su princesa.- Miró a Kaoru –¿No te sientes protegida, Kaoru?-

-Él no ha venido a ayudar a nadie. Solo estorba- Lo miró de reojo pero Butch no cambió su expresión.

-¡Mira Ace! ¡Pero si ha venido el reino completo!- Se carcajeo Gran Billy junto a toda la banda señalando a Brick, quien se posicionó detrás de Momoko ella ya no estaba con Miyako ya que esta volvió a los brazos de Boomer. El pelirrojo miraba a Ace desafiante mientras se mantenía cerca de la chica.

-Chicos, chicos- Llamó el de piel verde a toda su banda. –Por favor, hay señoritas, no pierdan la compostura, no las queremos asustar- Se lamio los labios. Momoko retrocedió asqueada, logrando que su espalda chocara con el pecho del pelirrojo quien la tomo de ambos brazos. Miyako, se apretó más hacia Boomer, asustada, quien la recibió con gusto.

-Ace, vamos afuera, allí arreglaremos las cosas- Kaoru lo miro seria y, dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a sus dos amigos, comenzó a caminar.

-Quedate aquí- Butch la tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? –Intento zafarse -¡Suéltame!-

Serpiente, quien había estado atenta a cualquier movimiento, fijo sus ojos en la figura del potente pelinegro que peleaba con la chica. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se acercó a su jefe que miraba la discusión de los pelinegros aburrido.

-Jefe, ¿Recuerda…?- Le susurró cosas al oído. Mientras más escuchaba, más ancha se volvía la sonrisa del mafioso de dientes amarillos.

-Oh, vaya…- Miro a ambos pelinegros que dejaron de pelear. –Tiene razón…- Miro de reojo a Serpiente –Cuando tiempo, Butch- El pelinegro frunció las cejas en confusión. –Oh debería decir… "Cuervo negro"-

Lo último que se escuchó fueron gritos y el puño de Butch impactando contra la quijada de Ace.

 _ **Esta es la parte que faltaba del capítulo nueve… pero lo pondré como si fuera el 10.**_

 _ **No, no, si ya se… ¿Demoré? ¡Lo siento! Enserio, es que, si se los digo no me creen… Bueno, estos días empecé a ver cientos y cientos de DORAMAS, para los que no conocen son como comedias o en sí "dramas" pero coreanos, en realidad, también hay japoneses y taiwaneses, pero, a mí me encantan los coreanos, es que los chicos son taaaan lindos *Babea*. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me eh descuidado y no eh subido capítulos. Otra vez… ¡Lo siento!**_

 _ **Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que lo hayan disfrutado y que me sigan apoyando 3 Muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado capítulos anteriores. Sigan comentando, me sirve un montón. ¡Las amo! Bye :3**_

 _ **Especiales saludos a:**_

 _ **Somheartime, Maniaca muajaja, Kirara213, elsa him y elisa him, Ali-chan1234, loca-totalmente. Que fueron las chicas que comentaron el último capítulo.**_


	11. Re subido ¡Otra vez! Leer aviso

El chico del café

Capítulo 11:

AVISO: Otra vez, FanFiction no me deja ver sus comentarios... ¡Me estoy desesperando! Como tonta me dejo un comentario a mi misma ¡Y ni ese me deja ver! Chicas, en verdad lo siento... creo que es el karma... como sea... Por favor, les pediría que volvieran a dejar el comentario que dejaron, si es que lo dejaron, no tiene porque ser el mismo, perdonen en verdad... Espero que disfruten el capitulo ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer golpe rompió el labio del chico de piel verde. El segundo golpe, se aseguró de que una gota de sangre bajara desde la ceja de Butch hasta su mentón. Luego de esto, varios golpes más fueron encargados de deformar la cara de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Butch? – Ace sonrió con la primera hilera de dientes manchados de sangre. – ¿Tu secretito salió a la luz? - Otro golpe le fue dado en el abdomen por parte del pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-Eres un bastardo- Escupió. Al recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe, Ace soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Ace, ya basta! - Exclamó la pelinegra.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando la pelinegra cayó al suelo con una mano tomándose el pómulo derecho.

\- ¡Kaoru! - Gritó la pelirroja zafándose del agarre del chico de ojos rojos. Corriendo se acercó a su mejor amiga y la tomo de ambas mejillas para poder mirarla bien.

-Ouch…- Murmuro Kaoru al sentir la presión en su pómulo.

Momoko ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver como poco a poco se le iba hinchando el lugar del golpe.

-Butch…- Susurró Boomer al ver como el pelinegro se había quedado petrificado.

Había sido él. Él la había golpeado.

Ace aprovechó el momento de distracción del pelinegro para propinarle un golpe en el abdomen y una patada en la rodilla. Butch cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo los gritos ahogados de la mayoría que estaba viendo la pelea.

Se tomó la rodilla adolorido.

Ace sonrió, y con el dorso de la mano limpió la gota de sangre que caía desde la comisura de su labio.

-Supongo que ahora aprenderás a no meterte en lo que no te importa, ¿No es así… Cuervo negro? - Toda su banda se largó a carcajear. –Larguémonos- Ordenó y todos lo siguieron. Al pasar por donde Kaoru yacía en el suelo paro su caminar. –Nos volveremos a ver, linda Buttercup. - Sonrió para seguir caminando.

-Cuidado, parece que a tu príncipe le gustan los juegos rudos, ¿No es así? _Linda Buttercup_ \- Escupió con burla Serpiente al pasar a su lado. Los celos estaban en sus ojos.

Una vez que Butch pudo recuperar el aire perdido gracias al golpe, se acercó lentamente hacia la chica, quien seguía sosteniéndose el lugar lastimado. Tomó la mano de la chica y la movió hasta ver el daño causado. El pómulo estaba rojizo y con indicios de una hinchazón segura. Kaoru aparto bruscamente su muñeca del agarre del pelinegro.

-Gracias _, Cuervo negro_ \- Agradeció sarcástica dedicándole una mirada de puro enfado.

Miró a su amiga pelirroja; era hora de terminar la fiesta. Momoko entendió el mensaje de su amiga morena y se dispuso a seguirla fuera de la gran casa, pero, antes de siquiera dar un paso, se giró hacia la pequeña rubia acomodada entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Sonrió tiernamente hacia ella e hizo una seña para que las siguiera, claro que era tan solo una opción.

Miyako, miro a Momoko con una sonrisa todavía medio asustada y se separó de los fuertes brazos de Boomer. Le sonrió cálidamente y le planto un suave beso en la mejilla. Camino hacia Momoko y, tomando su mano, ambas dejaron la fiesta junto a su amiga pelinegra.

Una vez fuera de la gran casa Kaoru camino dando grandes zancadas haciendo visible su enfado, mientras, Momoko y Miyako caminaban detrás de ella intentando seguirle el paso.

\- ¡Espera, Kaoru! - Exclamó la pelirroja, quien, tomada de la mano de la pequeña rubia, trataba seguir el paso acelerado de su amiga.

\- ¡Kya! - La rubia se soltó del agarre de Momoko al sentir como a una de sus zapatillas se le rompía el taco, provocando que su pie se doblara levemente. Al sentir el grito Kaoru paro su acelerado caminar.

\- ¡Miyako! ¿Estás bien? - La pelirroja la tomó de los antebrazos para que su amiga pudiera mantener el equilibrio.

-Sí, pero creo que me he doblado el pie…- Murmuró apoyándose en ella. Momoko se agacho y comprobó el pie de la rubia.

-Creo que no es nada serio, espera que llamo a un taxi- Le indicó tomando su celular del escote de su vestido. Kaoru se acercó a Miyako.

-Perdóname… Debí ir más lento cuando me lo pidieron- Se tocó la nuca nerviosa. La ojiazul soltó una risita.

-Está bien, yo debería aprender a no correr con tacos- Suspiro dolida –Lo único que me duele es el tener que tirar esta preciosidad de zapatillas- La pelinegra rio levemente.

-El taxi ya viene en camino- Anunció la pelirroja, las otras asintieron.

-Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar a llegar a casa…- Suspiró la rubia y le sonrió a ambas chicas.

...

Salió del baño mientras se arreglaba la coleta alta que se había hecho en el pelo. Ya sin maquillaje y con un pijama de verano color rosa, Miyako se acercó a sus dos amigas.

-Te queda bien- Opinó Kaoru tomando un puñado de las palomitas que había en un boul. La rubia se miró al espejo.

-Sigo pensando que el rosa no es mi color- Rio levemente.

-Lo siento, el blanco esta para lavar y como nunca habías venido a mi casa no tengo nada tuyo- Momoko sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –Kaoru ha dejado uno de repuesto en mi casa porque dice que mis pijamas son muy aniñados- Rio por lo bajo. La morena levanto la mirada y, cerrando los ojos, le saco la lengua.

-Que decirte, no duermo sin mi pijama de estampado militar- Kaoru se encogió de hombros. La rubia la miró divertida.

\- ¿Y cuándo ese está sucio? -

Se encogió de hombros.

-Duermo como Dios me trajo al mundo-

La rubia la miro con ojos desorientados.

\- ¿Duermes desnu…? -

\- ¡Pero claro que no! - La pelinegra soltó una carcajada - ¡Era broma! ¡Mira si voy a dormir desnuda en una casa con tres hombres! - Se limpió una lagrima imaginaria – Bueno, en teoría son solo dos ya que Dai se ha ido de casa… Pero algunas veces vuelve para darle el gusto a nuestra madre- Se encogió de hombros –En fin, tengo un pijama de cohetes que le robe a Shou cuando él tenía ocho años… Sí, por alguna razón me entra el pijama de mi hermano de cuando tenía ocho años- Miyako asintió.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Daremos comienzo a esta noche de chicas! - Todas alardearon e incluso Kaoru esparció palomitas por la cama de la emoción. –Comenzaremos con una serie de preguntas, ¿Quién quiere empezar? –Miró a ambas chicas.

- _Sho_ \- La morena hablo con la boca llena de pop y levanto la mano.

-Muy bien, empieza, Kaoru- La pelirroja le cedió la palabra. La chica de ojos verdes miro a Miyako.

-Rubia, ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y ricitos? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

La chica se llevó el puño a la boca tratando de regularizar el calor de sus mejillas, tomo aire y miro a ambas chicas.

-Boomer… Boomer es… Solo mi amigo, por ahora- Finalizó. Momoko aplaudió una vez soltando una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué fue ese final de suspenso, Miyako? -Pregunto Kaoru tratando de pasar el pop atorado en medio de su garganta. - ¿Por ahora? –La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo esperanza –Tomó un puñado de pop y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Está bien, esa respuesta cuenta como válida- Momoko tomó aire y miro a su rubia amiga –Te toca –

\- ¿Quién era ese chico de piel verde? - Preguntó con ojos bien abiertos. La morena se tensó levemente.

-Mi ex –Respondió finalmente.

-Ay, dios Kaoru, tú y tus gustos raros- Miyako frunció el ceño disgustada. Momoko soltó una risita. La morena hizo una mueca.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Se rascó por detrás de la cabeza incomoda. Al notarlo la rubia saltó con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué tiene la piel de ese color? –

\- Porque él y sus amigos se hacen llamar la "Banda Gangrena"-

\- "Gangrena" es una enfermedad de la piel, por lo tanto, ellos se la pintan como si su piel estuviera podrida- Explica la pelirroja ante el desconcierto de la chica de ojos azules.

-Que feo…- Susurró.

-Que locos –Contradijo la morena. Al notar que a Kaoru no le apetecía hablar de ese chico de piel verde giró su vista a la chica de ojos rosas.

\- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Brick, Momoko? –La pelirroja infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

-Absolutamente nada – Miró a Miyako –Ese hombre parece que nació para joder a las personas – Sopló un mechón que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo. La rubia soltó una risita.

-Vaya…- Suspiró.

\- ¿Chicas, vemos alguna película? –La morena había puesto Netflix y se encontraba buscando una en el género terror.

\- ¡Kaoru no! - Ambas chicas exclamaron al unísono.

\- ¡Terror no, Kaoru! –La rubia se tomó las mejillas - ¿Qué tal una de romance? – La pelirroja emitió un bufido.

-Por favor no me hables de amor – Rodó los ojos con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ver una de terror? –Preguntó la morena con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos una de comedia? Nos hace falta reírnos un poco –Momoko tomó un trago de su vaso de soda y miro hacia la tele.

\- Bueno, entonces comedia será – La rubia se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama.

\- ¿Cuál quieren ver? – La morena se sentó despreocupadamente en un lado de la cama y comenzó a hacer zapping sobre las películas.

\- ¿Qué tal algo de _Jim Carrey_? –Propuso Momoko.

\- ¡Sí! – Miyako aplaudió levemente.

\- Quizá… ¿ _Todopoderoso_? – Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

\- _Toc Toc_ – Se escuchó por detrás de la puerta. Momoko suspiró mirando hacia el techo.

\- Mamá – rodó los ojos – No tienes que decir _"Toc Toc"_ cada vez que toques la puerta –

La puerta se abrió y por la rendija de esta apareció una mujer delgada de cara alargada. Su pelo era sostenido por una coleta y este era corto. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos anaranjados destallaban felicidad.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- Sonrió mirando a las chicas.

-Hola, Srta. Akaktsutsumi- Saludó Kaoru con la mano llena de pop.

-Kaoru, que alegría verte – Juntó las manos y miró hacia Miyako – ¿Y tú eres? –

\- Miyako Gotokuji, un gusto en conocerla – Con una sonrisa se presentó.

\- Oh, el gusto es mío, querida –Las miró a todas –Espero que esta noche la pasen bien – caminó hasta la puerta – Y no se acuesten tan tarde –

\- Sí, mamá –Respondió la pelirroja, aunque su madre ya se había ido. – Bueno, ahora sí, pon la película –

Asintiendo la morena le puso play a la Todopoderoso, y cada una de las chicas se encontraba recostada en el hombro de la otra.

…

Casi al final de la película, la morena se encontraba profundamente dormida con una pierna sobresaliendo del colchón. Mientras, Miyako se había recostado sobre el dorso de las piernas de Momoko y descansaba plenamente allí. La pelirroja, por su parte, hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Luego de un par de minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran las bromas de _Bruce Nolan_ y uno que otro ronquido de parte de la chica de ojos verdes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Esta bien, no lo hiciste adrede – Tocó su hombro y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, pero, si ya antes me odiaba, imagínate ahora – El moreno pasó una de sus manos por su medio largo pelo azabache.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo le caes a una chica, Butch? – El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado.

\- No lo sé… - Volvió a tocarse el pelo frustrado – Ni yo lo entiendo, Brick – Apoyo un codo sobre la barra. – Supongo que, a pesar de todo, ella si me cae bien… -

El chico de ojos rojos tomó un trago de su cerveza.

\- Sí… - Sonrió levemente – Las chicas de hoy en día son complicadas – Se rio levemente recordando la cachetada de la pelirroja hace unas horas atrás.

\- Como sea… - Levantó su vaso de cerveza – Yo quiero otra ¿Tú? –

\- ¡Sale otra! – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Toma un escudo y se protege* ¡Alto el fuego! ¡Vengo en son de paz! ¡Quiero que me disculpen por no haber subido capitulo hace… hace mucho tiempo! ^^U Enserio espero que me perdonen… es que en realidad… ¡Estoy indignada! ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil… Me mate, enserio me mate haciendo el especial de navidad de esta historia y solo 5 personas se dignaron a dejarme un comentario, lo cual, aprecio mucho. Eso me dolió… pero supongo que no haber subido capitulo fue castigo suficiente. En fin… espero que este capítulo si lo comenten. Las amo con todo mi heart ^^

Agradecimientos por los comentarios en "El chico del café: Especial de Navidad":

elsa him y elisa him

kirara213

Ali-chan1234

Loca-totalmente

Y un comentario Guest que también lo valoró mucho.


	12. Mañanas problemáticas

**El chico del café**

 **Capítulo 12: Mañana problemática**

* * *

Su caminar era tranquilo. Caminaba sin problema a media noche por uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Carraspeó levemente, para luego escupir hacía un costado.

Se acomodó la campera de cuero, inquieto, al divisar una figura más que conocida al otro lado del enorme y oscuro callejón.

\- Ya estoy aquí – Anunció su llegada, su voz temblando levemente.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí? – Preguntó el hombre sin vacilar.

\- No es mucho…-

\- No me importa – Lo cortó – Solo dime lo que has averiguado – Rechinó los dientes.

Tragando duro, el chico respondió.

\- Asiste a la Saltadilla High School –

\- ¿Sabes si alguien lo va a recoger? –

\- No, supongo que su hermana – Respondió inseguro.

-Supones… - Siseó – Bien, me sirve, mandaré a Gran Billy a recoger a nuestro invitado – Carcajeo.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo traerá? – Acompañó su risa. Pronto dejo de reír cuando sintió dos manos tomándolo de la garganta y su espalda chocando contra la fría y sucia pared.

\- Eso, a ti, no te incumbe – Con una mano lo lanzó al suelo con brutalidad.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el chico mirando hacia abajo.

-Bueno, eso es todo, puedes irte – Se giró y se perdió en la oscuridad del callejón. Cuando estaba seguro de que se había ido se tomó el cuello con ambas manos maldiciendo.

\- Mierda… - Miró por donde se había ido el agresor – Estúpida víbora de piel verde… -

_._._._._._._._._._

Sintió como movían bruscamente su cuerpo. Sacudió su brazo y el movimiento ceso levemente. Segundos después la insistente sacudida volvió a aparecer, esta vez, con más fuerza.

\- ¡Hey, levántate, ya vamos a cerrar! – Le habló una voz gruesa. – Y levanta a tu amigo – Lo que parecía ser un gran hombre, le dio la espalda y camino por detrás de la barra.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar su adormilada mirada. Miro hacia ambos lados y recordó la noche anterior. Se tocó la cabeza y juro por lo bajo. Resaca. Pudo distinguir la negra melena de su amigo descansando a un lado de él con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al cerciorarse de que no les faltaba nada y con mirada cansada fijo su vista en el rechoncho cantinero.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? –Preguntó.

\- No lo sé, varias horas – Pasó un trapo por la barra – Solo sé que me deben la paga de 7 cervezas cada uno – Volvió a pasar el trapo - ¡Y ya levanta a tu amigo que tengo que limpiar antes de cerrar! – Exclamó y se fue hacia una puerta detrás de la barra.

Volvió la vista hacia el moreno y lo zarandeó un poco. El chico se movió lentamente para luego volver a acomodarse. Nuevamente el pelirrojo movió a su amigo para así conseguir despertarlo. El pelinegro murmuró cosas inentendibles.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Brick? – Murmuró Butch, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Vamos, tenemos que pagar catorce botellas de cerveza y nos tenemos que largar de aquí – Explicó el chico de ojos rojos sacando su billetera.

\- ¿Cuántas tengo que pagar? – Preguntó adormilado.

\- Ocho – Respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Tomé más que tú? – Lo miró extrañado.

\- Así parece – El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- Que raro. – Murmuró – Recuerdo haber tomado ambos la misma cantidad –

\- Que loco. La resaca te debe estar afectando – Comentó, dejando los billetes sobre la barra.

\- Sí – Se tomó la cabeza con las manos – Me está matando – Dejo los billetes junto a los de su amigo.

\- Vaya, no hay nadie – El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Con los ojos entrecerrados el moreno tomó su celular – Casi las 5 de la mañana –

\- ¿Por qué hay tan poca gente? –

\- Es un bar que cierra temprano – Explicó Butch – Dios, el dolor me está matando, vamos a una farmacia, compraré pastillas –

Y así ambos amigos salieron del bar.

…

\- Me sigue doliendo – Se quejó el moreno.

\- Acabas de tomarte la pastilla, y no son de efecto rápido – Le replicó Brick.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que mañana es domingo! – Butch llevó ambos brazos al cielo, arrepintiéndose luego ya que una puntada en la cien lo obligó a bajarlos rápidamente. – Juro que sino no lo soportaría… - Murmuró adolorido.

\- ¿Lo que? ¿Trabajar o ver a _Koru_? – Preguntó.

\- Es _Kaoru_ , imbécil…- Corrigió de mala gana – A ninguno de los dos… ya no sé con qué cara mirarla… - Suspiró.

\- Pues con esa cara de idiota que tienes, mejor síguela evitando, le haces un favor – Carcajeó el pelirrojo, para luego tomarse la cabeza, adolorido.

\- Si no tuviera la cabeza como si me la estuvieran taladrando, juro que te golpearía – Amenazó.

\- Bendita sea la resaca… - Susurró.

\- ¿Vienes a mi apartamento? – Preguntó el moreno.

\- Vivimos en el mismo edificio, ¿Por qué iría a tu apartamento si puedo bajar un piso y entrar al mío? – Brick rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, vamos – El oji-verde se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la cintura. – No me dejes solito, mi casa es muy sola – Se restregó contra él.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame, idiota! – Trató de apartarlo Brick. Butch se apartó carcajeando. – Sigues borracho –

\- Puede ser… - Volvió a reír – Pero ya enserio, vamos a echarnos una siesta en mi sofá…-

\- No entramos ambos en tu sofá, Butch – El pelirrojo volvió a rodar los ojos ante su estupidez.

\- Lo sé…- Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del pelinegro – Quise decir tú en el piso, yo en mi sofá – Se carcajeo, esta vez, contagiando levemente a su amigo.

\- Sueñas…- Respondió y siguió riendo.

_._._._._._._._._._

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir como algo golpeaba su cara. Aparto el brazo de la morena de un tirón y se volvió a acomodar bajo las sabanas. Un celular comenzó a vibrar cerca de ella. Sus grandes orbes rosas se abrieron en fastidio. Acercó su mano al insistente aparato y lo apago rápidamente. Volvió a intentar dormir, esta vez, teniendo éxito… solo por unos minutos.

\- ¡Chicas, despierten! – Una voz un poco chillona comenzó a escucharse por la habitación - ¡Kaoru, Momoko, rubia! – La cama en la que se encontraban las tres chicas comenzó a sacudirse y a hundirse, provocando así que las tres chicas se removieran incomodas.

\- Me llamo Miyako…- Murmuró cansada la chica de ojos azules, para luego volver a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Arriba, es hora de almorzar! –

\- ¡Ya cállate, Kuriko! – Momoko se incorporó levemente, aun sentada en la cama, y lanzó un almohadón directo a la cara de su pequeña hermana.

\- ¡Tienes que levantarte, hermana! – La pequeña pelirroja tomó el almohadón aventado por su hermana y se lo devolvió, aunque esta pudo tomarlo antes de que impactara contra su rostro.

\- Eres tan irritante… - Se tapó la cara con la colcha y se acurruco junto a la morena, quien no había dado señas de querer levantarse.

\- ¡Le diré a mamá que no quieren levantarse! – De un salto, la pequeña niña se bajó de la cama y salió disparado del cuarto en busca de su madre.

\- Al fin… - Susurró la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos.

Miyako murmuró algo incomprensible y se dio la vuelta abrazando la espalda de Kaoru, a lo cual esta no se quejó, pues seguía desmayada del sueño.

Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, aun así, las tres chicas ni se inmutaron, pues estaban sumidas en un profundo sueño. Pasos se escucharon en la habitación, para que luego, sentir como un pequeño pero pesado cuerpo se aventara sobre ellas.

La morena se irguió enfadada.

\- ¡Escúchame pequeña niña del demonio, te voy a…! – Miró sorprendida al pequeño peliverde que tenía encima. - ¿Shou? –

\- ¡Hola hermanita! – La saludó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -

\- Primero, la Sra. Akatsutsumi me invito a comer, y segundo, ¿Tan temprano? Hermana, son las tres de la tarde – Rodó los ojos el más pequeño de los Matsubara.

\- ¿¡Las tres de la tarde!? – Miyako se levantó rápidamente, luego de pegar semejante grito, y tomo su celular, quien reposaba en silencio sobre la mesa de luz. Lo encendió y ahogó una exclamación. 20 mensajes y 14 llamadas perdidas, todo perteneciente a su abuela, excepto uno de los mensajes, el cual era de Boomer quien le deseaba buenas noches.

A pasos largos dejo la habitación realizando una llamada, no sin antes pronunciar un "Disculpen" hacia sus amigas. Sus ojos verdes siguieron a su amiga rubia fuera de la habitación, cuando esta ya estuvo fuera de su vista, volvió a mirar a su pequeño hermano.

\- Enano, sal del cuarto – Advirtió la morena.

\- Oblígame – Afiló la mirada.

La pelinegra gruño. Si alguien no los detenía nadie sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar.

\- Muy bien – La pelirroja se levantó de un salto. – Me cambiaré – Anunció y comenzó a quitarse la remera de espaldas a los hermanos.

\- ¡No, qué asco! ¡Una chica desnuda! – Exclamó el pequeño Matsubara y corrió fuera del cuarto tapándose ambos ojos con las manos. La pelirroja rio levemente.

\- Si sabes que no es normal que a tu hermano de diez años le desagrade ver mujeres desnudas, ¿No? – Preguntó divertida. Kaoru chasqueó la lengua.

\- Sí… estoy comenzando a pensar que no es normal – Coloco dos dedos debajo de su barbilla de forma pensativa – Aunque lo eh escuchado hablando con sus amigos sobre que está muy interesado en tu hermanita – Miró a su amiga arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – La chica de ojos verdes asintió – Oh por Dios – Carcajeó.

\- Sí… - Suspiró la chica – No sé cómo hará cuando tenga que ver a tu hermanita desnu… - No pudo terminar ya que un almohadón golpeó su cabeza.

_._._._._._._._._._

\- Si abuelita… Sí, está todo bien… Llegué bien de la fiesta, no te preocupes… Bueno, te llamo luego ¿Sí? Besos, cuídate mucho… No vemos adiós – Suspiró y cortó la llamada.

"De la que me salve" Pensó.

Su celular volvió a vibrar en su mano, esta vez, quien la llamaba era Boomer.

\- ¿Sí? – Contestó.

\- Miyako, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Están todas bien? – La atacó a preguntas el rubio.

\- Sí, tranquilo Boomer, estamos bien – Lo tranquilizó con una risita.

\- Perdona, ayer quede un poco nervioso – Se escuchó su risa nerviosa - ¿Entonces están todas bien? –

\- Sí, ahora iremos a comer algo –

\- Bien… - Boomer suspiro – Umm… Miyako… -

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Perdona que la noche haya terminado así, no debiste quedar involucrada en problemas con ese bastardo…- Se disculpó.

-Tranquilo, Boomer – Sonrió – Después de todo la pase bien, más que nada porque pase contigo toda la noche y… - Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – Y, y, y, además, pasar la noche con las chicas también fue muy bueno, porque nosotras miramos una película y… - Rio nerviosa.

La risa de Boomer sonó por el auricular del celular.

\- A mí también me gusto pasar toda la noche contigo Miyako –

Y una sonrisa, acompañada de un leve tono color rosa en sus mejillas, se formó en el rostro de la bella rubia.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin actualice! ¡Perdonen por no haber subido hace tiempo! Lo que pasa es que tenía varias materias bajas, lo que serían unas 4 materias bajas y pues ahora las subí todas, y me siento muy feliz porque pude remontarlas ^^**

 **Además, más feliz me siento que pude sentarme a escribir ^^**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias a:**

 **elsa him y elisa him**

 **Anina88**

 **Sonia Maria797**

 **Kirara213**

 **Loca-totalmente**

 **Momoko Him**

 **Ali-chan 1234**

 **Y, por último, pero no menos importante, muchas gracias a Phanyg, quien estos días ha comentado varias de mis historias y me ha dejado varios reviews, apoyándome y alegando que siga con mis historias ^^**

 **Eso es todo, annyeong~ ^^**


	13. Comienzan las pesadillas

El chico del café

Capítulo 13: Comienzan las pesadillas

* * *

Dejó su bolso sobre una silla a su costado. Suspiró y se arregló el flequillo.

Ya era lunes por la mañana. El domingo lo había pasado junto a Kaoru y Miyako, para luego, a la noche, ellas volvieran a sus respectivas casas. No habían hablado de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Kaoru le había pedido disculpas a Miyako por la angustia que había pasado al ser interrogada por ese asqueroso mafioso.

Miró hacia arriba cuando una taza humeante apoyada en un delicado plato fue puesta frente a ella. Se fijó en el pelirrojo, con quien no había hablado desde la noche del sábado. El chico miro hacia el costado avergonzado.

Se fijó en la taza. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver como con leche había logrado formar una linda flor. Sonrió levemente. Brick carraspeó.

\- Cuando era chico mi tío me enseñó a realizar _arte del latte_ … - Volvió a carraspear incómodo. La chica rio en silencio. Tomó la taza y la acerco a sus labios.

\- Esta muy bueno en verdad… - Murmuró mirándolo.

\- Lo sé, lo hice yo – Sonrió. Momoko rodó los ojos. – Oye, enana, te quedo un poco de _latte_ aquí – Se señaló el labio superior.

\- ¿Aquí? – Indagó la pelirroja tocándose el labio superior a la izquierda.

\- No, más al medio – Al ver que la chica no lograba encontrar el lugar se acercó.

\- Aquí – Le limpió con una servilleta. Ambos se quedaron mirando, pues el pelirrojo había quedado muy cerca de la chica. El chico solo un risa - ¿Y ahora nos besamos o qué? – La muchacha se rio.

\- Ya quisieras – Lo empujó levemente por el hombro. El chico volvió a reír.

\- ¿Está todo bien con lo que paso el sábado? – Se rascó la nuca, nervioso – Quiero decir… ¿Estas bien? –

\- Sí – Asintió la chica – No te preocupes.

\- Genial… - La miro por unos segundos – Ah, sí, una cosa más. Butch quiere disculparse con tu amiga _Koru_ –

\- _Kaoru_ – Le corrigió.

\- Sí, esa –

\- Bueno, yo le digo – Asintió nuevamente tomando su café.

\- No, él lo quiere hacer personalmente –

La chica dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Suspiró.

\- Muy bien… Lo intentaré – Murmuró.

\- Gracias… - Tomó su libreta – Disfruta tu desayuno – Sonrió y se marchó.

La chica bufó divertida.

_._._._._._._._._._

Salió de café con el bolso al hombro. Se había atado el pelo en una coleta alta debido al calor que la sofocaba en esos momentos. Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje a su amiga. Le pidió que se encontraran en la entrada del instituto. Su amiga morena le respondió, aceptando, aunque con un poco de duda.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su instituto, pensando en la mejor manera de pedirle a su mejor amiga que aceptara las disculpas del pelinegro, y no solo eso, lo fuera a ver.

Mientras caminaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien la observaba. Llevó una mano a su falda y la bajo un poco más, tomando la posibilidad de que fuera un pervertido. Raro a estas horas.

Siguió sintiendo esa mirada sobre ella. Esta vez, más insistente. Caminó más rápido por la desolada calle. Pasos se comenzaron a escuchar. Pronto los pasos se detuvieron, al igual que los de la pelirroja, quien se quedó quieta en su lugar.

Al ver que quien fuera que la estaba siguiendo no hacia ningún movimiento se dio la vuelta. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar absolutamente nada detrás suyo.

\- ¿Habrá sido el eco de mis pasos? – Se preguntó a sí misma.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Había alguien apoyado contra la pared de un callejón a unos metros de la chica. La persona iba vestida totalmente de negro y parecía estar fumando. Lo único que podía diferenciar era su cabellera castaña. Agudizó su vista para poder darse cuenta de quién era, cuando la propia persona giro la cabeza, dejando su perfil a la vista de la pelirroja, quien supo al instante de quien se trataba.

\- _¿¡Mitch!?_ – Pensó aturdida.

El castaño portaba una postura relajada y se dedicaba únicamente a dar caladas a su cigarro. El chico terminó su cigarro y lo tiró al suelo para luego aplastarlo con la punta de su zapato. Miro a la chica y le sonrió sínicamente. Saludó con la mano y, luego de que su sonrisa se volviera más grande, se adentró en el callejón.

Momoko quedó petrificada en la mitad de la acera, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que un mensaje la sacó de su ensoñación. Este era de la morena, quien se preguntaba en donde estaba. Se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

Volvió a dar una mirada al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el castaño. Se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

_._._._._._._._._._

\- Entonces… ¿Dices que él se quiere disculpar? – Preguntó Kaoru, caminando a un lado de la pelirroja.

\- Según Brick – La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, acepto sus disculpas – Asintió la morena y siguió caminando.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Kaoru… - La llamó. – Él quiere disculparse en persona – Sonrió.

\- No hace falta, ya lo perdoné – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Kaoru – Advirtió.

\- Okey, okey – Se rindió – A la tarde pasaré por el café –

\- No, esta tarde no. Ahora iré al café – La tomó de los hombros. – Y tú me acompañaras –

_._._._._._._._._._

Ambos pelinegros se encontraban en la cocina del establecimiento. La chica lo miraba, expectante, mientras el chico buscaba las palabras correctas para su disculpa.

\- Y… ¿Cómo está tu mejilla? - Preguntó el moreno.

\- Un poco hinchada, pero va a estar bien – Suspiro – Me dijo Momoko que querías disculparte –

\- Sí, quería pedirte perdón por el golpe de la otra noche, no era mi intención, no te vi al momento de golpear – Se tocó la nuca, nervioso.

\- Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas – Se cruzó de hombros – Pero… debes comprarme algo que yo quiera – Sonrió ladina. Butch también se cruzó de brazos sonriendo juguetón.

\- Bien, entonces creo que podría llevarte a cenar – Pasó su fornido brazo por sus hombros – Como en una cita – Comentó comenzando a caminar.

\- Ni lo sueñes – Carcajeó la morena.

\- Podríamos ir a comer a _Burger King_ – La miró de reojo.

\- Continua… -

El ojiverde soltó una risa.

\- ¡¿Qué!? –

\- ¿Esa fue Momoko? – Kaoru se soltó del agarre del chico y comenzó a correr hacia la parte delantera del café. - ¡Momoko! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, acercándose a su amiga.

La pelirroja mantenía sus ojos abiertos, los cuales comenzaban a humedecerse, mientas sostenía su celular contra su oído. Brick se encontraba a su lado, frunciendo el ceño en la confusión. Mientras tanto, Boomer había ingresado a la habitación al escuchar el grito de su amiga pelirroja. Miro a la morena, buscando respuestas.

Momoko asintió unas cuantas veces, aunque la persona con la que estuviera hablando no la viera. Pronunció unos cuantos monosílabos y luego termino la llamada. Miró a su amiga.

\- Kuriko… desapareció –

_._._._._._._._._._

Corrió sintiendo los pasos detrás de ella. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero rápidamente eran secadas por el viento golpeando en su rostro. Sus pies ya no daban más, sabía que cuando parara se desplomaría en el suelo.

Divisó el gran cartel a la distancia, acelero más su corrida y cuando llego a la gran escalinata, la subió de dos en dos.

Empujó la puerta, sosteniéndola unos minutos, para que su amiga lograra atajarla. Luego continúo corriendo. Freno justo en frente de un gran escritorio. Del otro lado se encontraba una mujer, quien organizaba unos cuantos papeles.

\- Buenas tardes, me llamo Momoko Akaktsutsumi, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la Srta. Akaktsutsumi? – Preguntó, recuperando el aliento.

\- Oh, querida, su madre se encuentra por allá – Señaló un pasillo. Escucho como Kaoru se posicionaba a su lado. – Están esperando noticias. –

\- Muchas gracias – Incline la cabeza hacia la señora. Camine por el pequeño pasillo y divise a mi madre. - ¡Mama! – La llamé. Al verme me abrazó, apretándome contra su pecho.

\- Momoko – Susurró.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué pasó con Kuriko? – Pregunté.

\- No lo sé. Fui a buscarla al colegio, pero no la encontré. Le pregunté a una de sus maestras y me dijeron que hace rato que se había ido. Descarte la opción de que estuviera contigo, ya que iras con Kaoru al café. Llame a tu padre, dijo que no había salido del trabajo todavía – Lagrimas se escaparon por sus anaranjados ojos. – Vine aquí a denunciar, pero solo pueden darla por extraviada una vez que hayan pasado 24 horas – Se tapó el rostro sollozando.

-Tranquila mamá, veras que todo estará bien – La tranquilizó – Sabes lo bromista que es Kuriko – Comentó, aun sabiendo de que las bromas de Kuriko nunca llegaban a tanto.

Pasos apurados se escucharon en el pasillo.

\- Estamos aquí – El rubio se acercó a la morena, y la abrazó, luego unió a la pelirroja en el abrazo, estrechándolas entre sus brazos.

\- Lamento lo que está pasando, Sra. Akaktsutsumi – Los viejos ojos de John demostraban preocupación. – No se preocupe, pronto aparecerá – Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Una vez que Boomer había soltado a la pelirroja, Brick se acercó. Carraspeó.

\- Momoko – La llamó. La chica lo miró – Boomer me ha explicado en el auto quien es Kuriko – Volvió a carraspear. – Te hice esto, no sé si está bien hecho, lo hice de apuro – Le pasó un café. – Oh, también tomé algunas de los _brownies_ que había en la cocina, son de chocolate – Se los entregó en una bolsita.

\- Muchas gracias, Brick – Agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

_._._._._._._._._._

\- ¿Quién habrá podido llevarse a Kuriko? – Pregunto la morena.

Hace unos minutos había llegado el padre de Momoko, quien se encontraba junto a su esposa, esperando noticias. Momoko estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, a su lado estaba Johnatan, a su otro lado Brick y a un lado de este Butch, quien parecía entender muy poco, pero aun así se quedaba callado. Kaoru y Boomer se habían apartado un poco, para poder hablar del tema, no querían que Momoko o sus padres los escucharan, sería como ponerle sal a la herida.

\- No lo sé… - Boomer suspiro – Kuriko tiene diez años, ¿Cuántos enemigos podría tener? –

\- Esto me parece muy raro… -

\- Boomer, ya llegué, recibí tu mensaje – Miyako se acercó a ambos chicos. – Momoko… ¿Ella está bien? – Preguntó.

Los dos chicos le señalaron con la cabeza a la pelirroja, quien estaba mirando al suelo con la vista perdida.

Luego de saludar a sus dos amigos se acercó a Momoko. Allí las dos hablaron. La ojirosa le regalo una sonrisa, un poco forzada, ya que el momento no lo ameritaba, pero, aun así, continuó hablando con la rubia, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

Kaoru miro a su amigo.

\- Tengo una idea de quien pudo haber sido… - Lo miró seriamente. – No sé si es la persona correcta. Pero prefiero fallar a no intentar - Se colocó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre uno de los bancos. – Boomer, necesito que usemos tu auto – El rubio asintió. Caminaron hasta su amiga – Momo – La llamó – Iremos a comprar algo de comer, ¿Necesitas algo? –

\- No, muchas gracias chicos, ya tengo – Les sonrió levemente – Cuídense, y vuelvan pronto –

\- Lo haremos – Aseguraron y cada uno le dio un beso y un abrazo, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Antes de que pudieran salir de la comisaria una mano impidió que Kaoru siguiera caminando. La chica miró a quien la tomaba de un brazo y se sorprendió al ver a Butch, mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó.

\- Iremos con Boomer a comprar algunas cosas – Se soltó se su agarre - ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada. El chico suspiró.

\- No hagas nada estúpido…- Susurró. La chica sonrió de medio lado.

-Se ve que no me conoces…-

Y sin más, ambos chicos dejaron el lugar.

_._._._._._._._._._

Aunque pensó que, luego de la última vez, no lo volvería a hacer, aquí se encontraba, tocando nuevamente la desecha y mugrosa puerta, esperando que Serpiente o incluso Ace se dignara a abrirle.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió no esperar más. De una patada tiro la putrefacta puerta abajo. Le hiso una seña a su amigo para que estuviera atento. El lugar estaba oscuro, no se veía mucho. Sus pisadas se escuchaban y también el asqueroso sonido de lo que fuera que había tirado en el suelo. Miro a su rubio amigo, este asintió. Todo estaba bien, nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Una luz le llamo la atención. Venía directo del despacho de Ace. La puerta estaba levemente abierta. Sigilosamente se acercaron hasta ella. La morena se inclinó un poco sobre la puerta, para poder ver hacia adentro. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Nada. Dentro del despacho no había absolutamente nada, lo único que quedaba de muebles era el escritorio.

\- No hay nada – Boomer escaneó con sus ojos la habitación – Y no parece que nadie haya pasado por aquí – Susurró.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Murmuró la morena con veneno en sus palabras.

\- Kaoru… - La llamó - ¿Qué es eso? – Señalo algo a un lado del escritorio.

La pelinegra se acercó, vacilante, hasta donde se encontraba lo señalado por su amigo. Al ver que no era nada peligroso lo tomo entre sus manos. Abrió los ojos.

\- Es… Es la mochila de Kuriko –

* * *

 **Holaaa :3 Señoritas y caballeros, ¿Cómo andan?**

 **Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "El chico del café" Quiero decir que estoy de vacaciones, unas vacaciones de dos semanas nada más, y ya voy por la segunda semana. Cuando vuelva a clases tengo los parciales, que son como una evaluación para ver lo que aprendiste de lo que va del año, o sea nada. Okno jeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, tengo que decir que quería romper un poco con la acción estática que rodeaba a nuestros personajes y mover un poco la historia, para que ustedes no se aburran.**

 **Quiero mandarles un saludo a las chicas que comentaron el último capítulo.**

 **loca-totalmente**

 **beautiful girl red**

 **Phanyg**

 **Kirara213**

 **Lectora-fantasma**

 **Ali-chan1234**

 **Liz**

 **También le mando saludos a .969300 quien recientemente ha leído mi historia y ha comentado todos los caps, muchas gracias en verdad.**

 _ **ATENCIÓN: Para las/os que han preguntado si el hombre misterioso era Butch, acuérdese que él estaba dormido junto con Brick en el bar. Piénsenlo.**_

 _ **Las/os amooooo. Nos leemos, besos.**_


	14. Recordando el pasado

El chico del café

Capítulo 14: Recordando el pasado.

* * *

Intento abrir los ojos, pero los sentía pesados. No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero sabía que era necesario. Un dolor punzante apareció en sus cienes, se quejó levemente. A pesar del dolor de su cabeza, podía notar que estaba apoyada en algo suave. Entreabrió los ojos, para luego volverlos a cerrar cuando una potente y brillante luz la cegó por unos instantes. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Soltó un quejido, y sintió como algo se removía debajo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Ya estas despierta? –

La voz ronca del chico la hizo volver a la realidad. Sus ojos picaban y le ardían un montón, sus mejillas se sentían húmedas y pegoteadas. Rastros de lágrimas secas se apreciaban en ellas. Levantó la cabeza, tomándose un costado en el dolor.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó la chica, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Las nueve de la noche – Susurró el chico.

\- ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Miró hacia los lados confundida.

\- Hablando con los oficiales – Respondió el pelirrojo. Al ver que la muchacha se levantaba la tomó del brazo – No te esfuerces, es normal que te duela la cabeza, pasaste por mucha presión y todavía no has comido nada. – Le hizo sentarse. Sacó una bolsa de una mochila – Todavía no has probado los brownies que te hice – Sonrió levemente. La chica asintió.

\- Lo siento, estoy muy preocupada. – Balbuceó la chica, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

\- Shh – La calmó – Tranquila. Ten, come un poco.

Le paso uno de los brownies, lo cual la chica agradeció en un susurro.

\- ¿Ya han vuelto Boomer y Kaoru? – Preguntó.

\- No, y creo que la rubia esta por arrancarse los pelos de preocupación.

Momoko miró hacia donde el chico le señalaba con la mirada. Senada a un lado de la puerta de entrada se encontraba Miyako, mordiéndose las uñas y con la mirada preocupada. En la esquina de la habitación también se encontraba Butch, quien fruncía el ceño mirando hacia el suelo. Pronto chasqueó la lengua, tomo su chaqueta y se acercó a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- Iré a buscarlos.

Pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la comisaria, Kaoru y Boomer entraban, a paso tranquilo, ambos con mala cara y una mochila bastante conocida para la pelirroja se encontraba entre las manos de su amiga.

\- Es la mochila de Kuriko – Murmuró en un jadeo. - ¿Dónde la han encontrado?

La morena se dispuso a contestar, cuando sintió la mano de su rubio amigo sobre su hombro.

\- Es mejor que hablemos en otro lado – Sugirió. Kaoru asintió y señalo con la cabeza que salieran. La pelirroja los siguió.

\- Boomer…- Miyako lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos.

El chico se acercó a ella, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Te prometo que todo estará bien, ¿Okey? – Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

\- Esta bien…- Susurró más que sonrojada.

Con un último beso en la nariz de la chica, Boomer siguió a sus amigas fuera de la estación de policía.

\- Escucha, Momo – Llamó su atención la pelinegra – Tenía un presentimiento, una leve sospecha… - Tomó aire – De que la banda gangrena pudiera estar detrás de esto… - Se rasco la cabeza – No pensé que podría llegar a ser verdad, pero para asegurarme le pedí a Boomer que me acompañara a la guarida de esas ratas… - Un sollozo escapo de los labios de la pelirroja a quien su amigo rodeo con sus brazos – Al llegar esto estaba dentro, pero no había ningún rastro de Ace y sus estúpidos – Abrazó a su amiga.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Ace puede estar detrás de todo esto? – Preguntó, entre hipos.

\- Puede ser, como puede que no –

\- Pero, ¿Cómo explicarías lo de la mochila? – Preguntó Boomer, quien había estado callado, analizando todo.

\- Claro, es más que probable que la banda gangrena este detrás de todo esto – Accedió la morena – Pero, hay algo que no me termina de cerrar.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Mira, Kuriko es una chica bastante parecida a su hermana – Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga – Momoko, sabes bien que Kuriko no se hubiera ido con nadie desconocido, y menos si un hombre de piel verde y con los dientes podridos se le acerca, ni, aunque le prometiera que te conoce – Razonó.

\- ¿Y si se trata de un secuestro?

\- Nah. La banda gangrena no sería tan estúpida como para secuestrar a una niña a plena luz del día, a la salida de una escuela de niños.

\- Es cierto – Asintió el rubio – Tuvo que ser alguien a quien Kuriko conociera.

\- Alguien que le generara la suficiente confianza como para creer que realmente era enviado por parte de su hermana…

\- Alguien a quien Kuriko haya visto antes…

\- Alguien como…

Boomer pateó el piso acompañado de un gruñido, Momoko dejó escapar un sollozó a la vez que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Un gemido de pura rabia escapó de los labios de la morena una vez que todo tomó un nuevo sentido.

\- Mitch…

…

\- La búsqueda comenzará mañana a la mañana, papá se quedará en la comisaria esperando por si hay noticias sobre el paradero de Kurirko – Explicó la Sra. Akatsutsumi a su hija mayor – Nosotras nos iremos a casa, debes estar cansada – Le acarició con ternura la frente.

\- Mamá, puedes quedarte con papá, yo iré a casa con Kaoru a descansar. A la mañana temprano vendré a hacerte el relevo y me quedaré esperando noticias mientras tú vas a dormir.

\- ¿Estás segura, mi amor?

\- No te preocupes mamá, Kaoru estará conmigo – Señaló a su amiga quien sonrió.

\- No se preocupe señora Akatsutsumi, no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Momoko.

\- Cuídate tú también, pequeña – Tomó la mano de la pelinegra.

\- De eso me encargo yo – Un brazo rodeó los hombros de la morena, quien levantó la cabeza para reprender al pelinegro, pero al verlo tan serio prefirió no emitir palabra.

\- Oh, bueno, me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que alguien protege a mis dos pequeñas – Unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus cansados ojos.

\- Tranquila, mamá – Abrazó a su madre – Nada malo nos pasará, ¿Te quedas más tranquila si te digo que me quedo en lo de Kaoru con sus padres?

\- Sí, por favor, no quiero que se queden solas – Besó la frente de su hija.

\- Esta bien, te llamaré cuando estemos allí – Acarició su brazo. Se separó de los brazos de su madre con una tenue sonrisa. Miró a la morena, quien seguía con los brazos del chico rodeando sus hombros. – Puedes esperarme afuera, iré en un momento – Le sonrió, apenas una imperceptible elevación de labios.

Kaoru miró a Butch y con la mirada le transmitió que era mejor salir a esperar afuera, ambos abandonaron el lugar.

La pelirroja se acercó a Boomer, quien mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la rubia mientras le susurraba cosas bonitas al oído, intentando subir el estado de animo de esta. El chico de ojos azules levantó la vista al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga y le sonrió con tristeza. Miyako también miro a la chica, se deshizo lentamente del agarra del rubio y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga.

" _Todo estará bien"_ Fue lo que le susurró al oído. La chica de ojos rosas apretó fuertemente la pequeña figura de su amiga, confiando en sus palabras.

Una vez terminado el abrazó camino hasta el rubio, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Llámame por cualquier cosa, no importa ni el lugar ni la hora, solo llámame, ¿De acuerdo? - La chica asintió y su amigo apoyó su barbilla contra su cabeza.

Luego de un rato ambos se separaron, y con una última sonrisa, la pelirroja se acercó a su padre, quien acababa de terminar de hablar con el oficial a cargo de la búsqueda de su pequeña hija.

\- Papi…- Murmuró. Con ojos cansados, pero con una sonrisa, recibió a su hija con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó.

\- Si, iré a la casa de Kaoru, allí estarán sus padres – Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

\- Cuídate, por favor – Le pidió, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre la chica.

\- Tranquiló papá, no nos pasará nada, te llamaré apenas llegue, y mañana a la mañana vendré a hacerte compaña.

Dejó un beso en la frente de su hija mayor y sonrió cansado.

\- Te amo, pequeña.

\- Te amo, papá.

…

\- Muchas gracias – Sonrió levemente. El pelirrojo se rascó el cuello soltando una risa.

\- No es nada, pensé que te caería bien unos brownies, con todo esto que estás pasando.

\- No solo eso – Alargó los brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello. El chico llevo sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la chica, recibiendo gustoso su abrazo. – Por acompañarme en esto, por todo, muchas gracias, Brick.

Enterró su cara en los sedosos cabellos de la chica, embriagándose del exquisito olor a fresas que estos desprendían.

\- No es nada, Momoko.

Se separaron sonrientes.

\- Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

\- Sí, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Dónde nos veremos? – Preguntó confundido.

\- ¿En tu trabajo, _Happy Coffee_? – La chica sonrió divertida.

\- Oh, es verdad, que tonto, mi trabajo… - Murmuró.

La chica se alzó en sus puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós, Brick.

\- Hasta luego, Momoko.

…

Luego de las despedidas, ambas chicas se encaminaron al hogar Matsubara, en donde la madre de la pelinegra las recibía con una rica comida casera. La comida estuvo llena de risas e intentos por subirle el ánimo a la pequeña pelirroja, lo cual ella agradeció internamente, pues lo necesitaba luego de todo lo que paso.

El pequeño Shou, jugueteo con la chica de ojos rosados, hasta que ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas. La Sra. Matsubara sonrío al ver a su pequeño hijo haciendo lo posible por hacer sonreír a Momoko. Sabía que al pequeño le había afectado la desaparición de la más pequeña de las Akatsutsumi, pues ambos llevaban una estrecha relación de amistad, tanto así que la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que Kuriko regresara terminó siendo un berrinche violento, lleno de llantos y lamentos.

\- Muy bien chicas, creo que ya es hora de que se apronten para acostarse.

\- ¡Mamá! Ya no tenemos diez años, no nos puedes mandar a dormir – Se quejó la morena.

\- Pueden quedarse despiertas hasta la hora que quieran, pero vayan a acostarse y quédense en el cuarto, porque hay niños pequeños que tienen que acostarse temprano – Guiño un ojo a las adolescentes y miró a su hijo más pequeño.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! – Se quejó el menor.

\- Nada de berrinches señorito, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

\- Bueno… - Murmuró – ¿Al menos puedo pedir un postre?

\- Esta bien, pero que no tenga mucho dulce que luego no duermes – Aviso, pero el pequeño ya había corrido hacia el teléfono.

\- Bueno, mamá, creo que nosotras ya nos vamos.

\- Estuvo deliciosa la comida Srta. Matsubara – Sonrió la pelirroja.

\- Espero que hayan guardado un poco para mí.

Las tres mujeres se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Dai, quien recién se levantaba de una larga siesta.

\- Si no te la pasaras todo el día de vago ahora tendrías comida, pero no, me la he comido yo, lo lamento – La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Miró a su madre - ¡Mamá! ¿Dejaste que esa salvaje se comiera mi comida?

\- Pensé que no te levantarías hasta mañana por la mañana – Se encogió de hombros – Y no llames salvaje a tu hermana.

\- Lo siento, _bro_ – En ese momento sonó el timbre – Iré a abrir.

\- No, espera, tú te quedas aquí en la cocina y me haces algo de comer – Comenzó a seguirla enojado.

\- ¡Yo no te haré de comer, neandertal!

\- ¡Claro que sí, me levante con hambre!

\- No es mi problema. – Abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Butch?

\- Hola, Dai.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero es que he estado en período de pruebas y no he podido escribir nada D: Además que la imaginación no venía a mí.**

 **¡Este era el secreto que me moría por revelar! ¿Butch conoce a Dai?**

 **Waaaooooo las agarre desprevenidas ¿No?**

 **¿De dónde lo conoce? No se los diré, aún.**

 **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque me esmeré en hacerlo :3 Espero que las/os haya dejado satisfechos.**

 **Además, quería festejar de que muy pronto esta historia llegara a los _¡100 reviews!_ Muchas gracias chicas/os por todos los comentarios de apoyo que me han dejado, la verdad los aprecio mucho.**

 **¡Las/os amooo! Nos leemos pronto, bye 3**


	15. Recordando el pasado parte 2

El chico del café

Capítulo 15: Recordando el pasado.

Parte: 2

* * *

Suspiró. Al fin la última caja. Desde que volvió de la comisaría no había parado de apilar cajas en el café. Su jefe le había pedido si podía ordenar un poco las cajas de mercadería que habían llegado esta mañana. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y la luz que había en el local era muy poca. Se secó una gota de sudor que resbalo por su rostro con el dorso de la mano, acomodó su gorra y sus alocados pelos pelirrojos.

Hace un rato que Butch había salido a entregar un pedido, un postre o algo así, no importaba, el pelinegro no había vuelto y el pelirrojo tuvo que arreglar todo solo. Boomer le había pedido al señor John para acompañar a la rubia a su casa, por lo tanto, solo él y Butch habían quedado a cargo de cerrar la tienda, bueno, ahora solo él.

Estiró su cuello y su espalda hasta hacer tronar sus extremidades para luego tomar una silla y tomar asiento. No podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que estaría pasando la pelirroja en este momento. La imagen de aquella chica llorando, intentando forzar una sonrisa para transmitir que todo estaría bien, cuando muy bien sabía ella que no era así. Le hubiera gustado poder ayudar más, conocer tanto como Kaoru y Boomer y poder ayudar a devolverle la sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Un ruido se escuchó desde fuera del café. Sonaba como vidrios rotos. Miró fijamente la puerta del local. Fijó su vista en el ventanal al lograr percibir una sombra que se movió rápido hacia un costado. Se levantó de la silla al darse cuenta de que la persona que estuviera afuera se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Con un crujido esta se abrió.

Una figura alta y delgada se posó frente a la entrada del local. Quien estuviera parado allí era alto, pero no lo suficiente como para superar el metro ochenta y seis del pelirrojo. Completamente vestida de negro, prendas pegadas al cuerpo, por lo que Brick pudo deducir que era una chica. Una gorra tapaba parte de sus ojos, pero se podía divisar unos labios totalmente pintados de rojo, los cuales se elevaron en una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa, busco a Butch – Su voz era sensual, a esta altura el pelirrojo ya podía asegurar de que estaba tratando con una mujer.

\- Lo siento, pero no se encuentra en este momento, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

\- ¿Estás solo? – Miró hacia ambos lados, mientras que el pelirrojo no perdió de vista a quien tenía en frente.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó.

La chica sonrió, para luego negar con la cabeza soltando una carcajada.

\- Pobre inútil, ¿No te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato? – Dio unos pasos más cerca del chico – Que lástima, eres guapo.

Y allí se terminaron las palabras. Con una agilidad envidiable, la chica corrió hasta Brick e intentó atinarle un golpe con el talón en la cara, golpe que fue evitado por el pelirrojo quien le tomo del pie antes de que este tomara contacto con su rostro, lo que no vio venir fue el puño de la muchacha, que impactó directo en su cara. Se fue hacia atrás, aturdido por el golpe, acción que la atacante aprovecho para patearlo en las costillas, logrando así que se tambalee para un costado. Aprovechando de que había quedado cerca de una de las mesas, tomó una silla y sin pensarlo la estrelló contra el cuerpo de la chica, quien se encogió en su lugar, para luego erguirse y mirarlo directamente.

\- ¿No te han enseñado a ti que a las chicas no se les golpea?

\- ¿Eres una chica? – Bromeó el pelirrojo.

Con un gruñido, volvieron a sumirse en una pelea. Golpes que van, golpes que vienen. Brick nunca lo admitiría, pero la chica sí que sabía pelear, logro atinarle varios golpes en el rostro y unos cuantos más en las costillas y las piernas, obviamente que el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás y aprovechaba los momentos en los que ella se distraía para devolverle los golpes. Duraron así varios minutos, dos sillas terminaron destrozadas y una de las mesas rajada al medio. Luego de golpearle con el codo en el pómulo, la seductora muchacha se alejó del chico de un salto y sonrió, secándose una gota de sangre que corría desde su labio hasta su barbilla.

\- Diste pelea… - Se ajustó la gorra en la cabeza – Pero no la suficiente.

Y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, rompió, con el pedazo de una de las sillas, el gran ventanal del café. Una vez que la alarma de seguridad comenzó a sonar, la chica tomo un pedazo de vidrio y con rapidez se lo lanzó al pelirrojo, quien logro que este no le diera en la cara, pero no evito que le cortara el brazo. Al volver a posar la vista en donde estaba la muchacha esta ya se había ido, y la estridente alarma ya había alertado a la policía.

…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a la ciudad a trabajar junto con mi amigo Brick, me quedare parte del invierno y todo el verano.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos – Cruzó el umbral de la puerta para brindarle un abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Y ya sabes, paseando de aquí para allá, buscando nuevos lugares… - Fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

\- Disculpen que interrumpa su hermoso reencuentro – Comentó la pelinegra de forma sarcástica. - ¿Ustedes se conocen?

\- Eh, creí que era obvio después de todo lo que acaba de pasar, hermanita – Dai enarco una ceja mirando a su hermana morena. La chica bufó.

\- ¿De dónde se conocen? – Preguntó brusca.

\- ¿Cómo que de donde nos conocemos? – La miró intrigado – Kaoru, no me digas que ya lo has olvidado. – La miró por unos segundos. Entró a la casa una vez que se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ambos morenos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Tu sabes de lo que está hablando? – El chico se encogió de hombros burlón - ¡Tú sabes…!

\- Mira – El chico de cabellos verdes le colocó una foto vieja delante de las narices - ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

Tomó la foto y la miró detenidamente. En ella se encontraba su hermano de unos nueve o diez años, sonriendo a la cámara, con una pelota blanca y azul debajo del brazo izquierdo y mientras que con el otro alzaba el pulgar. A un lado de él, se encontraba, inconfundiblemente, una Kaoru de unos cuatro años, vestida con un lindo vestido de color amarillo patito, adornado con unas pequeñas moñitas de color morado. Su cabello era corto y se mantenía sujeto con dos brochecitos morados a los lados de su cara. Ella sonreía, con las mejillas coloradas y con una de sus rodillas vendadas. La morena se encontraba sujetando la mano de un chico que le pareció haber visto antes. Era alto, delgado y parecía tener unos siete u ocho años, sus cabellos azabaches estaban totalmente desordenados, algunos pegados a la frente debido al sudor de haber estado corriendo. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa era de suficiencia, pero al mismo tiempo amable y divertida. Estaba equipado con un uniforme de un equipo de football.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de ese día?

Y como si fuera lo que necesitaba, un recuerdo volvió desde el fondo de sus memorias.

 _FlashBack_

 _Se encontraba tirada en el patio de una casa. Jugaba junto a una caja llena de arena. Tenía baldes, palas, rastrillos y moldes para lograr hacer un castillo que cualquier niño de cuatro años envidiaría. No le molestó rasgar su vestido pues en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era terminar el castillo en donde sus muñecos irían a vivir. Con un molde de estrella de mar le hizo una hermosa entrada a su creación. Ahora lo único que faltaba era, con una pala, hacerle el pozo lleno de agua y peligrosos cocodrilos que rodearía el castillo para proteger a los habitantes. Estiro su pequeña mano para tomar la pala rosa, pero lo único que logro agarrar fue un puñado de arena. Miró hacia los lados confundida, hasta lograr divisar la pequeña pala al otro lado del patio, entre medio de el pasto y el pedregullo. Seguro alguien la habría pateado._

 _Se levantó, tomando con ambas manos los costados de su vestido. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, escuchando las pisadas de sus pequeños zapatitos contra el pedregullo del piso. Llegó hasta donde estaba su pala y sonrió, al fin podría terminar de construir su obra de arte._

 _\- ¡Cuidado! – Escuchó que gritaban._

 _Antes de que siquiera pudiera mover un dedo, fue golpeada con tanta fuerza que se cayó al suelo y raspo su rodilla y manos al intentar mantener el equilibrio. Por unos minutos quedo en shock, tirada en el suelo, con su rodilla comenzando a sangrar levemente, con sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas y sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse. Una pelota blanca y azul comenzó a rodar cerca de ella._

 _\- ¿¡Estas bien!? – Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba. La voz de esa persona era como la de un niño, más o menos de la edad de su hermano, ella supo reconocer a quien le pertenecía aquella preocupada voz._

 _Miró hacia la persona que se acercaba a trotes y levantó ambos brazos, mostrándole que las palmas de sus manos estaban totalmente raspadas. El chico se arrodillo frente a ella, quedando unos centímetros más alto. Tomó sus manos y las reviso, recibiendo gemidos y quejidos de dolor por parte de la pequeña._

 _\- No están muy lastimadas. –Suspiró aliviado._

 _\- Mi rodilla… - Movió lentamente su pierna para mostrarle la pequeña herida que le había causado la caída. El chico se sorprendió._

 _\- Eso tendríamos que mostrárselo a tu madre para que lo cure. – Se levantó y le tendió la mano. – Vamos._

 _La chica tomó su mano, pero no logro ponerse de pie debido al intenso dolor en su pierna._

 _\- No puedo…_

 _El muchacho pensó por unos minutos._

 _\- Súbete a mi espalda, yo te llevaré. – Se agachó a la altura de Kaoru y la ayudó a subirse a caballito._

…

 _\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – Preguntó, sentado a un lado de la pequeña._

 _La chica asintió, mirando la pequeña venda que tenía en su rodilla._

 _\- Estuve viendo el castillito de arena que estabas haciendo en el jardín – Se rascó la nuca, nervioso – Me apena decir que esa fue la razón por la que no pude recibir el pase de tu hermano y la pelota termino empujándote…_

 _La pequeña Kaoru soltó una pequeña risa en el nerviosismo del pelinegro._

 _\- Muchas gracias, Buch – Sonrió. El chico de ojos verdes sonrió al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre la pequeña niña._

 _\- De nada, Kaoru – Le tocó levemente la cabeza – Siempre estaré cuidando de ti._

 _\- ¿Serás mi novio, Buch?_

 _\- ¿Cómo? – La pregunta lo había dejado totalmente aturdido._

 _\- Cuando sea grande… ¿Serás mi novio? – Volvió a preguntar con las mejillas coloradas._

 _Butch se le quedó mirando. La pequeña Kaoru era muy linda, y no negaba que cuando fuera grande sería una chica hermosísima. Ahora tan solo tenía cuatro años y el siete, todavía tenían tiempo para pensar en el futuro, pero eso no se lo podía explicar a una pequeña como Kaoru. Sonrió._

 _\- Sí, seré tu novio._

 _\- ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _\- Te lo prometo – Sonrió - Si sabes que si somos novios nos tendremos que dar besos ¿No? – Preguntó._

 _\- Sí, quiero darte un beso – Lo miró fijamente, dejando al pelinegro sorprendido por unos minutos._

 _\- Ah ¿Sí? – Tenía cuatro años, ¡Por Dios!_

 _\- Sí…- Se acercó a él con sus ojitos cerrados y sus labios en forma de beso. El muchacho, sin saber qué hacer, cerró los ojos, tragando en seco._

 _Solo abrió los ojos al sentir dos pequeños labios presionados contra su mejilla. Miró a Kaoru, quien rápidamente se alejó con las mejillas encendidas. El azabache sonrió y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos._

 _\- ¿Me buscaras una vez que crezcas? – Le preguntó y la chica de ojos esmeraldas asintió._

 _\- ¡Butch!_

 _\- ¡Ya voy! – Volvió a mirar a la pequeña morena – Muy bien, te estaré esperando._

 _Y con eso se fue, respondiendo al llamado de su nombre._

 _Fin del Falshback_

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas y la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Ahora ya recuerdas? – Preguntó su hermano. La chica lo ignoró y miro al moreno.

\- Tu… - Lo apuntó - ¿¡Tú sabías de esto!? – Exclamó.

\- No, yo me acordaba, que es diferente, pequeña Kaoru – Sonrió.

Entonces la chica recordó la primera vez que el chico la llamó por su nombre.

\- Todo este tiempo… - Susurró mirándolo fijamente – Tú sabías que nos conocíamos, ¿Pero aun así no me dijiste nada?

\- Oye, no soy yo quien se olvidó de ti, me sentí lastimado cuando vi que no me recordabas – Bromeó.

\- ¿Ustedes donde se encontraron? – Preguntó Dai, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

\- ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho antes? No sé, tal vez avisarme que estaba hablando con, ¡El chico que yo quería de novio a los cuatro años de edad! –

Y al decir esas palabras todo quedo en silencio. Su hermano parecía confundido, no lograba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su amigo de la infancia y su pequeña hermana. Butch había quedado en shock, pues no creía que ella hubiera recordado ese pequeño detalle.

\- Y entonces… - Comenzó el pelinegro. – ¿Aun me quieres como novio? – Pregunto sonriendo.

Pero no se esperó lo que vino después, pues la chica lo golpeó con una fuerza descomunal en el medio de la boca, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

…

Se encontraba sentada en su cama, con el entrecejo fruncido y murmurando insultos hacia el pelinegro. Su amiga pelirroja se sentó a un lado de ella. Había visto todo lo ocurrido en la entrada de la casa desde las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué intenso todo esto no? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio, tratando de retener una risa.

\- Ay, ya cállate – Refunfuñó.

* * *

 **Hola, apa, apa, apa, que intenso todo esto, ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Le cambiarían algo? Déjenmelo en los comentarios, saben que me encanta leer lo que me dejan. Si les digo la verdad, una de las razones por las que me puse las pilas y comencé a escribir este capítulo fue porque me puse a releer los comentarios que me han dejado desde el primer capítulo hasta el último. La verdad, me llenaron de ganas de seguir escribiendo y que ustedes me apoyaran.**

 **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capítulo número 15 de "El chico del café"**

 **Las/os amooo, gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo que me dejan. Nos leemos, besos.**


	16. Aviso importante Te buscan

**¡Atención! Leer aviso del final, ¡Muy importante!**

* * *

El chico del café

Capítulo 16: Te buscan

* * *

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

El señor John entró a la tienda mirando la ventana rota y las mesas y sillas destrozadas. Caminó con cuidado, tratando de no pisar los múltiples vidrios rotos en el suelo. Posó la vista en su sobrino.

\- Brick, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

Las heridas de su rostro y el corte de su brazo no paraban de sangrar. Un médico estaba desinfectando sus heridas mientras el pelirrojo hacía muecas, tratando de aguantar el dolor. La policía buscaba por los alrededores tratando de encontrar pistas.

\- Me atacaron.

\- ¿Le has visto la cara?

\- No, llevaba una gorra que le taba sus ojos, pero si pude ver de la nariz para abajo, y por sus labios y su voz puedo decir que era una chica.

El médico, quien en ese momento desinfectaba los pequeños cortes en la espalda del chico, profirió una risa. Brick lo miró de mal modo.

\- ¿Una chica? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

\- Sr. John. – Llamó uno de los policías – Deberemos seguir con la investigación mañana por la mañana, ya está oscureciendo y será imposible buscar las pistas con una linterna –

\- Sí, no es problema Sr. Oficial, ¿Qué haremos con la ventana?

\- De eso no se preocupe, ya la están cubriendo con cintas de seguridad, luego reforzaremos la reja.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No, por favor. – Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- ¿Entonces? – Se giró hacia el pelirrojo - ¿Ella vino a robar? Ay, Brick, no me digas que te le has resistido, ya te dije que en casos como estos llamaras a la policía…

\- Quería a Butch.

_._._._._._._._._._

\- ¡Butch! ¡Oh, querido! ¡Hace tanto que no nos veíamos! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! – El pelinegro soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- El gusto es mío, Sra. Matsubara.

\- ¡Oh! Aplícate un poco más de hielo por aquí – Acerco un hielo envuelto en un paño a su ojo hinchado – Lamento el comportamiento de mi hija, a veces es algo…

\- Salvaje – Completó Dai, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermana.

\- Agresiva – Miró con reproche a sus dos hijos.

\- No hay problema, Sra. Matsubara, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

\- Y dime, ¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace bastante que no nos vemos.

\- Ya sabes, allá en casa, trabajando – Se encogió de dolor al apoyar con más fuerza el hielo en la zona afectada. – Pero dentro de todo, están bien.

\- Oh, me alegro entonces. – Clocó ambas manos en sus mejillas – Deberíamos invitarlos a comer un día de estos.

El pelinegro sonrió.

\- Creo que les agradará la idea.

\- Bueno, familia, creo que ya debería irme – Dai se levantó de la mesa, bajo la mirada atenta de su madre y su hermana.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó su madre.

\- Sí, tengo trabajos que hacer.

\- Oh, bueno, que remedio – Suspiró.

\- Por cierto, Momo, ¿Cómo está tu hermana? –

Un gran silencio se estableció entre los presentes. La pelirroja bajo la cabeza, mientras que Kaoru y Butch compartieron miradas.

\- Ven, hermano, te acompaño a la salida.

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Subió las escaleras en silencio. Hace rato que Butch se había ido de su casa. Se había quedado explicándole a su hermano lo que había ocurrido con Kuriko, su cara se había puesto pálida y le había sido imposible emitir palabra. La verdad, dejaba a muchos en el mismo estado. Dai se había despedido de ella y de su madre, totalmente sorprendido, y sin volver la vista atrás se había marchado a toda prisa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y miro dentro del cuarto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y solo se podía observar un bulto entre las sabanas. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a su amiga. La miro, y a pesar de que estaba todo oscuro se pudo dar cuenta de los rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

\- Ay, Momoko… - Susurró.

Se cambió lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible y se metió en las sábanas junto con ella.

…

Al otro día, por la mañana, la pelirroja se levantó temprano. Hoy tendría que ir hasta la comisaria a cambiar turnos con su padre, quien se había quedado toda la noche esperando noticias de su hermanita. Llegó hasta la gran puerta de cristal y entro al lugar. Saludó cortésmente a la encargada de administración y siguió por el pasillo hasta dar con su padre, recostado contra el respaldo del asiento. Los ojos de su viejo padre se cerraban en cansancio y todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija mayor.

\- Papá… - Susurró tranquila, tratando de no asustarlo.

Moviéndose bruscamente y parpadeando varias veces, el padre de la chica despertó, mirándola y sonriendo.

\- Momoko…- Susurró - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ayer te dije que vendría a tomar tu turno para que puedas descansar, ¿No te acuerdas?

Su padre le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

\- Ve a casa de Kaoru a dormir, o pásate por Happy Coffee. Yo me encargo aquí.

\- Estás loco. Poco más y no te duermes sentado, ve a casa, descansa y en la noche vuelves, puedo quedarme aquí. – Sugirió.

Su padre mascullo varias cosas mientras la miraba a ella, luego al lugar y luego devuelta posaba su vista en ella.

\- Bien… - Suspiro. – Bien, pero las 5 vuelvo a ocupar mi puesto y tú te iras con tu amiga.

\- Esta bien – Su padre se levantó. – Descansa papá, te llamaré si dan noticias.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, Princesa –

…

Revotó la pelota contra el piso. Dio tres pasos y lanzó la pelota, esta se dirigió hacia el aro y encestó perfectamente. Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, limpiando las gotas que caían por esta. Respiró fuertemente y soltó el aire de una estocada. Hoy a la mañana, el Sr. John lo había llamado, al parecer habían intentado robar el café, por lo que hoy no tendría que trabajar. Tomó la pelota que estaba en el suelo y caminó hasta sus cosas.

Todavía no podía creer los acontecimientos de ayer a la noche. Al fin Kaoru se había acordado de él. Butch no la culpaba por haberlo olvidado, pues la pelinegra era demasiado pequeña cuando los acontecimientos dieron lugar. Creyó que con las veces que ella lo veía a él en el café serían suficientes para hacerle recordar. Sonrió y toco con cuidado su ojo, el cual todavía estaba un poco inflamado, pero había mejorado considerablemente, esa chica sí que sabía golpear.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su botella de agua y luego se sentó, estirando las piernas. Cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente el aire.

\- Juegas bastante bien…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la nueva voz en la habitación. Se fijó en la pelinegra, quien, tomando la pelota con las dos manos, la lanzó y encesto a la primera.

\- Tu también, por lo que veo.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- Aprendí con mi hermano algún que otro deporte, ya sabes, mejoré mis reflejos por si algún día me volvían a dar con una pelota.

El chico soltó una risa. Kaoru lo miró y caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de él.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó, pasando la pelota entre sus dos manos.

\- ¿Lo qué? ¿Qué nos conocíamos desde pequeños y tú te olvidaste de mí?

\- ¡Tenía cuatro años! – Reprochó.

\- Lo sé, pero esa no es excusa para olvidarte del chico que te salvo la vida.

\- Eres un exagerado. Simplemente me ayudaste luego de que mi estúpido hermano me golpeara con la pelota.

\- Es lo mismo – Le restó importancia con la mano.

\- Ya… - Rodó los ojos. – Pero ahora al menos sé por qué me parecías tan familiar.

Butch sonrió.

\- Entonces… - Enarcó las cejas, sonriendo - ¿Sí quieres ser mí no…?

\- No comiences. – Advirtió, apuntándolo con la pelota.

El ojiverde estalló en carcajadas.

\- Muy bien, okey.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. En un silencio agradable.

\- ¿Cómo esta Momoko? – Preguntó. La morena suspiró.

\- No está bien. Trata de aparentarlo, pero, de tantos años que la conozco sé que no la está pasando bien…- Apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas – Yo no soy buena consolando gente, y menos en momentos críticos… No sé qué hacer, lo máximo que logro es abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien, nada está bien, ¡Secuestraron a su hermana, por Dios! – Se tapó el rostro con las manos – Que inútil…

\- No eres una inútil, Kaoru – La tranquilizó – Yo creo que Momoko sabe que no puedes hacer más que abrazarla y decirle cosas lindas, porque es tu amiga y te conoce más que nadie. Supongo que aprecia muchísimo lo que haces por ella, sabiendo que no eres del tipo que hace esas cosas porque sí…

Kaoru lo miró. Una de sus cejas se enarcó y la comisura de sus labios comenzó a elevarse.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el chico al percatarse de la forma en que la muchacha lo estaba mirando. – Supongo que será eso, no me mires así – Bufó. –Escucha, nunca más vuelvo a hablar de estas cosas contigo – Se cruzó de brazos.

La morena rodó los ojos sonriendo. Se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la pelota al pelinegro.

\- Vámonos, estúpido.

…

\- Y, en todos estos años, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Preguntó a pelinegra, mordiendo un pedazo de su dona.

\- Pues, como podrás ver, he estado ejercitando – Se paró enfrente de ella y comenzó a flexionar su brazo mostrando sus muy marcados bíceps. La chica se atragantó con un pedazo de chocolate y comenzó a reír.

Habían estado toda la tarde conversando juntos, habían jugado uno que otro partido, habían reído y disfrutado de la compañía del otro. Llegada la noche, Kaoru recibió en mensaje de su amiga; esta le preguntaba si podría pasar por ella a la comisaria, que ya era tiempo de volver y su padre no quería que ella se volviera sola. Butch se ofreció a llevarlas, alegando ser un hombre fuerte que podría protegerlas. Ya estaba anocheciendo y ambos pelinegros se encontraban caminando por las calles vacías.

\- Aja – Volvió a soltar una risa - ¿Y qué más?

\- Pues ya sabes, tratando de darme un respiro de todas las chicas que me desean – Pasó una mano por su negro cabello – No es fácil ser un adonis.

\- Me imagino – Se burló la morena.

\- ¿Butch?

Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta. Al final de la calle se encontraba una muchacha, quien los veía desde lo lejos, con las manos en la cintura y la cadera ladeada.

\- ¿Es una de tus amigas? – Preguntó Kaoru.

\- No tengo ni idea de quien es ella… -

La muchacha se acercó, contoneando las caderas, hasta quedar en frente a los dos pelinegros.

\- Me gustaría poder presentarme… - Sonrió, con sus labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo. – Pero no me pagaron para eso.

Y el primer golpe pego directo en la cabeza de la morena.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Lectoras de mi corazón! ¡De verdad perdónenme por demorar tanto! Es que literalmente estoy hasta el cuello de escritos, proyectos y demás ya que es la última etapa del año.**

 **Además de que mi estúpida cabecita se había quedado sin ideas, pero aquí esta. Este cap se trata más bien de nuestra pareja verde y supongo que más adelante subiré caps de las parejas rojas y azules. Okey a lo importante.**

 **Estuve pensando y creo que me gustaría cambiar el nombre de mi usuario de Dumah Djim a Maggie o algo parecido.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Simplemente porque el nombre "Dumah Djim" no fue un invento mío, sino que fue sacado, la verdad no sé si decir robado, de una historia de las PPGZ en donde aparecía este mismo nombre como de un escritor famoso. Por lo tanto, este nombre no me pertenece a mí y de alguna manera siento como si estuviera aprovechándome de la imaginación de la otra escritora, ya que yo no le pedí permiso para utilizar este nombre como usuario. En primer lugar, me puse así ya que la historia en la que este aparecía fue una de las primeras que leí en este foro y fue con la que me di cuenta de que me gustaba la forma en que las chicas/os se expresaban y quise hacer lo mismo, crear mi propia historia.**

 **Quiero preguntarles a ver que piensan sobre este cambio, sí debería hacerlo o no, sé que mis historias están remarcadas bajo el nombre "Dumah Djim" y soy conocida como eso… pero es que en verdad siento que me estoy aprovechando y cada vez que ustedes me llaman así pienso en eso.**

 **Así que si leíste esto y te parece que tengo que cambiarlo dime tu opinión, si opinas lo contrario dímelo también.**

 **PD: Maggie es un diminutivo de mi nombre real.**


	17. Peleas y respuestas

**¡Atención! En este capítulo habrá muchas malas palabras, sé que todos aquí (o la mayoría) solemos utilizarlas hasta como broma y sabemos su significado. Por favor no pretendo incrementarles este lenguaje soez. Leer con discreción y perdonen las molestias.**

* * *

El chico del café

Capítulo 14: Peleas y respuestas.

* * *

Se frotó ambos brazos con sus manos. Suspiró y miró hacia afuera. La noche había caído y ella seguía en la comisaria esperando a Kaoru. Hace una hora que le había pedido a su amiga que pasara por ella. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Sacó su teléfono y se fijó en la bandeja de mensajes. Nada, Kaoru no había respondido. Volvió a suspirar. Abrió el chat que tenía con Boomer y pulsó el botón de llamar. Presionó el celular contra su oído y espero a que su amigo contestara.

\- Hola, Momo.

\- Hola, Boomer. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- Sí, estoy en la comisaria. Le he pedido a Kaoru que me venga a buscar, pero no contesta mis mensajes. ¿Podrías por favor pasar por mí?

-Ay… ahora mismo no puedo. Escucha, te pasaré el número de Brick, llámalo a él, ¿Sí?

\- Boomer… - Reprochó.

\- Lo siento, Momo. Enserio estoy ocupado, sabes que nunca te diría que no si no estuviera muy ocupado.

\- Esta bien. No importa, mejor llamaré a Dai.

\- No, llama a Brick. No seas terca, pelirroja.

\- Esta bien, llamaré a Dai.

\- ¡Momoko!

\- Nos vemos, Boom.

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Enserio cree él que ella llamara a Brick? Su celular vibro cuando le entro un mensaje.

" _Aquí tienes el número de Brick, 09********. Llámalo, ni se te ocurra volver sola. Besos._

 _Boomer."_

Resopló. Que persistente. Hizo caso omiso al pedido de su amigo rubio y marcó el número del peliverde. Esperó a que contestara. Luego de esperar un rato al fin cedió. El chico no le atendía el teléfono. ¿Estará ocupado? Luego de otros tres intentos por contactar al muchacho por fin se dio por vencida. Resoplando y rodando los ojos marcó otro número.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola, ¿Brick?

\- Sí, ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy Momoko.

Movimientos se escucharon del otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Brick? – Preguntó extrañada.

\- Momoko, ¿Pasó algo?

\- Bueno, mira. Quería pedirte un favor. ¿Puedes pasar por mí? – Silencio. – Es que estoy en la comisaria, le mande un mensaje a Kaoru, pero ella no me contesta. – Silencio. – Ehh, ¿Brick?

\- Oh, sí, sí. Déjame aprontarme. Paso en 5.

\- Okey, gracias. Bye.

\- Adiós.

Y así terminó la llamada.

Cinco minutos después, recibió un mensaje del chico. "Estoy afuera." Salió de la comisaria y caminó hacia el pelirrojo, quien la esperaba recostado en su moto.

\- No esperaras que yo me suba a eso. ¿O sí?

\- A menos que quieras ir caminando. – Él chico se encogió de hombros. Momoko rodó los ojos. – Toma. – Le alcanzó un casco de color negro. – Póntelo.

\- Pero… ¿Y tú que vas a usar? – Miró preocupada como el chico solo tenía un casco y se lo estaba ofreciendo.

\- Soy de cabeza dura. – Bromeo, subiéndose a la moto. La chica de ojos rosas se mordió el labio, preocupada, pero aun así se colocó el casco y se subió a la moto.

"Si mi papá me viera ahora, se moriría." – Pensó.

Tomó al chico de la camiseta y espero a que arrancara.

\- Abrázame. – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, expectante. – Si te agarras de ahí te caerás. Envuelve tus brazos en mi torso, tonta. – Golpeó el casco levemente.

La chica resopló, pero aun así rodeo el torso del chico con sus brazos. Brick arrancó. Durante todo el camino lo único que pudo hacer Momoko fue intentar apartar sus pensamientos del duro torso del muchacho que ahora mismo tenía bajo sus manos. Además, no podía dejar de fijarse en el aroma a limpio y a perfume de hombre que desprendía su ropa y el mismo pelirrojo. Miró el camino por el que pasaban, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del chico, cuando algo llamó su atención.

\- Brick, detente. – Apretó su agarre en su camiseta.

\- Ya casi estamos por llegar, sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero aguanta un poquito más. – Carcajeó el chico.

\- No, Brick, ¡Enserio, detente!

Rápidamente apretó los frenos, la pelirroja se vino levemente hacia adelante, chocando contra su espalda.

\- Dios, ¿¡Ese es Butch!?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cayó al suelo, mareada por el golpe. Se tomó la cabeza con la mano, el golpe había sido duro, estaba segura de que no había utilizado el puño, se sintió como si el mango de algo le hubiera dado directo en la frente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía razón cuando algo filoso le paso por la mejilla, rasgándola. Tuvo suerte de que los reflejos del pelinegro eran buenos, porque si no, estaría desangrándose en el suelo con un profundo corte en la mejilla y cuello. Aún estaba mareada, pero igualmente podía divisar al chico, que con uñas y dientes trataba de alejar a la chica con el filoso cuchillo.

No lo había visto venir. La misteriosa chica rápidamente se había abalanzado contra la morena como un depredador. Un brillo destello en la mano de la atacante y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía. Aparto de un manotazo el brazo de la chica que, empuñando una navaja, trataba de rajar el cuello de Kaoru. No se había dado cuenta de que aun así antes la había golpeado con la empuñadura de esta y la chica se encontraba atontada en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Ay, querido. No puedo decírtelo. – La chica largo una carcajada mientras se mantenía lanzándole golpes al pelinegro.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?

\- La verdad es que el jefe no fue muy claro. No sé si es que te quiere a ti o a la puta de allá. Supongo que los quiere a los dos. – Profirió una risa. – Bueno, no planeo seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. La puta muere hoy.

\- Yo no soy ninguna puta, Sedusa.

Ambos miraron a Kaoru. Con una mano tomando su mejilla ensangrentada y con la otra tratando de apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

\- Oh, Kaoru, cuanto tiempo. – La muchacha sonrió.

\- ¿No crees que ya estás un poco vieja para usar todo ese maquillaje? – Escupió con burla.

\- ¿Vieja? ¡Pero si tengo treinta y cuatro años! – Ladró furiosa.

\- Sí, en cada pata. – Kaoru rodo lo ojos.

\- Tú… niñata estúpida. – Gruñó y trato de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Butch fue más rápido y la tomó por el cabello. - ¡Suéltame, inútil!

\- ¿Para qué nos quiere Ace, Sedusa? – Cuestionó la morena.

\- Y a ti eso que mierda te importa. – Carcajeo.

\- Bien, entonces. ¿Quién te mando matarme?

\- ¿Crees que yo no puedo querer matarte por mi cuenta? – Cuestionó sonriente.

\- ¿Tú? Vamos, sé muy bien que tu o haces nada a menos que haya dinero de por medio, eres una comprada.

Sedusa sonrió.

\- Me conoces tan bien, me alagas. – Sonrió con sorna. – Dime querida, ¿Qué persona desea desde que llegaste verte muerta?

\- Serpiente…

\- Así es, esa perra me va a pagar el doble de lo que me pago Ace por matarte y decir que fue un accidente al momento de planificar mi ataque.

\- ¿De dónde sacará el dinero Serpiente?

\- No lo sé, ¿Y sabes? ¡Tampoco me importa! – Y diciendo esto giró sobre sí misma y le atizo un golpe al pelinegro en el abdomen, para luego darle un rodillazo en la cabeza. Luego se dirigió hacia la chica, quien ya se preparaba para pelear.

\- ¡Kaoru, no!

Antes de que Sedusa pudiera tocarle un solo pelo fue empujada hacia un costado por Brick, quien había llegado en el momento justo.

\- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? – Exigió.

\- ¡No es hora de dar explicaciones, Brick! – Regañó la morena. El chico gruño, pero aun así se giró hacia la pelirroja que miraba todo aterrada.

\- Momoko. – La llamó. Ella lo miró. – Llama a la policía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato más tarde la policía se encontraba en el lugar. Había esposado a Sedusa y ahora Brick y Kaoru se encontraban dando las declaraciones al oficial de policía. Mientras que Momoko atendía a un muy atontado Butch.

\- Muy bien, chicos. En un rato esta señora estará detrás de las rejas.

\- Muchas gracias, oficial. – Agradeció Brick.

\- ¿Necesitan alguna ayuda con su amigo? – Señalo a Butch que aun tenia malestares por el golpe en su estómago.

\- Nah, no se preocupe. El estará bien. – Comentó Kaoru.

\- Bueno, entonces, adiós. – Y dándose media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a sus amigos.

\- Hermano, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, solo fue un golpe desprevenido, no te preocupes.

\- Fue un gran golpe – Comentó la pelirroja. Los tres la miraron. - ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Chicos! – Los cuatro se dieron vuelta para mirar a las dos cabezas rubias que venían hacia ellos. – Perdonen la tardanza, tuvimos un percance llegando hasta acá.

\- Aja, un percance. – Se burló la pelinegra y a ambos rubios se le subieron los colores.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Butch? – Preguntó Miyako una vez que salió de la vergüenza.

\- Estoy bien, Blondie, tranquila. – Sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Preguntó Boomer.

\- Pues, creo que ya sabemos quién está detrás del secuestro de Kuriko. – La morena miro a su amiga, y esta la miro con ojos tristes. Brick la tomó de la cintura. – Y que es lo que quiere a cambio…

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Solo quiero decir… ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Estos últimos meses han sido bastante complicados para mí, y sé que los siguientes meses también lo serán. Ya estoy de vacaciones y por fin pude terminar el capítulo que hace meses tengo a medio escribir.**

 **Estoy orgullosa de decir y a la vez no que la única materia que me llevé a examen fue Física y la aprobé este pasado 22 de diciembre. Eso fue lo que me mantuvo ocupada por diciembre, anterior mente estuve ocupada por los exámenes finales que por suerte pude pasar.**

 **Faltan tal solo unos meses para mi gran fiesta de XV años y mi madre me tiene loca con la prueba de vestido, las tarjetas, los invitados, la decoración, etc… Por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. ¡Pero por fin pude subir un capitulo!**

 **Espero que enserio hayan disfrutado de este cap, extrañe un montón sus comentarios y me gustaría saber si no se olvidaron de mí.**

 **Besotes, nos leemos.**


	18. Ellos lo endulzan

**El chico del café**

 **Capítulo 14: Ellos lo endulzan.**

* * *

Llego a su casa a altas horas de la noche, su cabeza aun dolía un poco, pero se pondría mejor dentro de unos días. Rezaba por dentro de que su madre se hubiera acordado de ella y le hubiera dejado un plato de comida para calentar, se moría de hambre.

Caminó hasta la cocina y prendió la luz. Deleito su vita con un plato de jugosa carne y un blanco arroz bañado en curry.

\- _En este momento, soy la persona más feliz del_ mundo – Pensó. Se acercó a la mesa y tomo unos cubiertos del cajón. Se acomodó frente al gran plato de comida y comenzó a comer.

\- Mmm… - Se deleitó. – Mi mamá es una gran cocinera…

La puerta principal se abrió con un pequeño chirrido. Alguien había entrado.

\- Que raro… - Dejó los cubiertos a un lado del plato – Ya es pasada la media noche…

Tomó en una de sus manos el cuchillo, preparándose para cualquier cosa, todo lo que estaba pasando la estaba dejando loca. Camino despacio hasta la puerta de la cocina, se agacho levemente y miró por la puerta entre abierta. Agudizo su vista al visualizar una silueta en la entrada de su casa. Lo único que podía ver era negro puesto que todo estaba apagado y las ventanas habían sido cerradas. Abrió la puerta un poco más, sin hacer ruido. La persona que estuviera en su casa también se movía lentamente, por suerte, todavía no había volteado por lo cual no la había visto. Se deslizó por la pared, una de sus manos tomaba el cuchillo mientras que la otra palpaba la pared. Su respiración se había quedado en su garganta mientras veía los suaves movimientos del intruso. Siguió palpando la pared.

Y luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La mano que palpaba la pared logró alcanzar la llave de luz, por lo que en menos de un segundo toda sala se encontraba iluminada por una cegadora luz blanca. Sin esperarlo más, y aprovechando sus buenos dotes con la gimnasia, se abalanzó contra la persona que había entrado a su casa. La tomo por el cuello, en una llave que le había enseñado su hermano, mientras escuchaba sus quejidos.

\- Ka… Kaoru…- Trató de decir la misteriosa persona mientras era ahogada por la chica – Soy… S-Soy yo, D-Dai…

\- ¿Dai? – Inmediatamente aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuello. - ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche? ¿Y porque estas en casa no se supone que deberías estar en tu apartamento? – Lo invadió a preguntas.

\- Vine aquí porque… - Dudó unos momentos – Necesito dinero…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó, un poco preocupada. Kaoru no tardo en notar lo pálido que se había vuelto su hermano en unos meses, hace unos días que habían estado juntos, pero aun así no había reparado en lo flaco y cansado que se veía. Unas grandes ojeras se encontraban debajo de sus ojos, su rostro cansado y su cuerpo encorvado hacían parecer que hace tiempo que no dormía. Ya no era igual que hace algunos años, en donde su hermano rebosaba de jovialidad. - ¿Has comido algo?

\- Sí…

Frunció el ceño ante la vaga respuesta del chico. Lo miro de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un sobre entre las manos del peliverde, este lo tomaba con firmeza y al darse cuenta de que la chica lo estaba observando lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó recelosa.

\- Nada que te importe.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el arrebato de su hermano. ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba de esa forma?

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Dai? – Preguntó con un tono de vos más alto y firme. Su hermano no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- ¿Kaoru? ¿Volviste querida?

A paso lento y media somnolienta la madre de Kaoru se acercó a los dos hermanos. Posó sus ojos en su hijo mayor, sorprendida de verlo allí.

\- ¿Dai? ¿Cielo, que haces aquí? – Preguntó.

\- Y-yo…

Los ojos de la pelinegra viajaron hasta el sobre que sostenía su hermano y, aprovechando que este estaba distraído, de un zarpazo se lo quitó.

\- Pequeña… -Refunfuñó el peliverde tratando de alcanzarla. Logró tomarla de su remera y con fuerza trato de hacer que retrocediera.

\- ¡Dai! ¿¡Qué clase de comportamiento es ese!? ¡Y con tu hermana! – Miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido. – A ver, trae para acá.

Obediente, Kaoru le llevo el sobre a su madre. Esta lo tomó y lo abrió. Sacó un papel blanco que había dentro y comenzó a leerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta que casi se salen de sus cuencas. Miró a su hijo y luego al papel.

\- ¿Cielo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué son estas notas? – Volvió a releer el papel. –Si siempre fuiste un alumno ejemplar. Yo… yo solo, no… - Balbuceó unas cuantas cosas. –No puedo creerlo hijo.

\- Deja de ser tan exagerada, son solo unos cuantos exámenes fallidos. – Rezongó.

\- Pero querido, no pasaste del 5 en ninguno de los exámenes… - Su cara de desconcierto no podía ser más grande. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te estas perjudic… - Frunció el ceño y afiló la mirada. - ¿Comiste? Estas muy pálido, ¿Tú te estás alimentando bien? – Se acercó a su hijo y le palpó las mejillas. - ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Fumando?

De un manotazo apartó las manos de su madre.

\- Estoy bien, y ¿Qué importan los exámenes? – Sus pupilas se dilataron. – Estoy pensando en dejar la universidad, de todos modos.

Una fuerte cachetada resonó por toda la habitación. Su madre mantenía la mano alzada mientras que su hermano había girado la cabeza hacia un costado gracias al impacto. Kaoru abrió la boca, aturdida.

\- Iremos a hacerte un análisis de sangre.

\- ¿Qué? Mamá, no pensaras que estoy drogado…

\- Kaoru. – Llamó. La chica cerró la boca y se entró en su madre. – ¿Qué dijo tu hermano que necesitaba?

La muchacha balbuceó.

 _\- Vine aquí porque… Necesito dinero…_

\- Dice que necesita dinero.

\- ¿Para que necesitas dinero? ¿No era que estabas trabajando? ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿No te pagan lo suficiente? ¿Te despidieron? Puedes contármelo, hijo…

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Sí, estoy trabajando! ¡No, no me despidieron! ¡Basta de preguntas! – Interrumpió enfurecido.

\- ¡No me levantes la voz!

\- ¡Y tu deja de tratarme como a un niño! ¡No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!

La sala quedó en silencio. La menor miraba a su madre y a su hermano, sin emitir palabra, preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Su madre tenía los ojos aguados. Nunca había visto a su hermano con tal arrebato ni a su madre con la mirada tan herida.

\- Solo préstame un poco de dinero… - Pasó una de sus manos por su frente. – Te lo devolveré cuando cobre en el trabajo…

Su madre esnifó, y soltando un suspiro amargo señaló con la mirada el perchero donde estaban todos sus abrigos.

\- Allí debajo de la campera violeta, en mi cartera… Saca lo que necesites.

Su hermano asintió. Se dirigió hacia el lugar y sacó de la cartera un sobre blanco en donde ponía en letra impresa.

" **Sra. Matsubara:**

 **En este sobre se le entrega los frutos de su trabajo por todo este mes en nuestra querida empresa. Por favor, siga trabajando con nosotros.**

 **Muchas Gracias.**

 **Atte: Dueño y asesores de la empresa A.J.I.T (*)"**

El peliverde miró dentro del sobre y vio la poca ganancia que su madre había podido recaudar en todo el mes. Respiró hondo y tomó del sobre blanco lo que necesitaba.

\- Gracias. Ahora me voy.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Cómo lo dejas salir con TU trabajo!?

\- Déjalo…

Kaoru se dispuso a seguir a su hermano.

\- Kaoru, ¡Déjalo! – Exclamó – Por favor…

* * *

\- La policía está haciendo lo mejor que puede para encontrar a Ace y sus seguidores. – Tomó asiento a un lado de la pelirroja.

\- Espero que puedan encontrarlo pronto… Y que, no le haya hecho daño a Kuriko… - Momoko se sobó ambos brazos.

\- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. – El chico tomó su mano y la apretó levemente. – Todos estamos aquí para ti, tus padres, Boomer, Miyako, Kaoru, aunque no lo creas también Butch… - La pelirroja soltó una risita. – Tienes a John… me tienes a mí.

Lo miró a los ojos.

\- Gracias, Brick. – Sonrió con la mirada baja. – Es solo que, tan solo con el pensamiento de que… quizás, solo quizás ya no la vuelva a ver… - Su voz se quebró –Nunca más… - Se ahogó en un sollozo.

El pelirrojo la abrazó por los hombros y dejó que ella llorara en su pecho, desahogándose. Plantó un beso en la sien de la chica, tratando de calmar las lágrimas que ahora mojaban sus tiernas mejillas.

* * *

\- Estoy muy preocupada por Momo… Sé que no somos amigas desde hace mucho, como tú y ella, pero solo imaginar que algo así me pasara… se me parte el corazón. – Suspiró. – Tú, como su mejor amigo debes sentirte muy mal…

\- Sí… - El rubio hizo silencio, pensando en las palabras adecuadas. – Verla tan triste y no poder hacer nada por alegrala, te deja un sabor amargo. – Hizo una mueca.

\- Boomer. – La chica frenó su caminar, mirándolo a los ojos. El chico se giró a observarla. Ella posó sus finos brazos en el torzo del chico, proporcionándole un abrazo. – Ella sabe que ustedes hacen lo mejor, se nota en su mirada, aunque ella no se los diga, ustedes son lo mejor que tiene.

El chico la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

\- Tú eres lo mejor que tengo yo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado.

\- Eres lo mejor y mucho más, y nada me haría más feliz que mantenerte a mí lado… - Suspiró, nervioso. - Y por eso… - La tomó de las mejillas y miró directamente a sus preciosos ojos celeste cielo.

Los ojos de él, tan azules como el mar, la miraban de una forma en la que nunca nadie la había mirado. No era la mirada de calidez familiar que le dedicaba su abuela, ni la mirada de amor fraternal que le dedicaban sus amigas, era algo nuevo que aceleraba su palpitar.

Boomer comenzó a bajar su torso, hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña rubia. Y, mirándola desde arriba, alzo su pequeño rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a tan solo unos centímetros.

\- ¿Me dejarías ser tuyo?

* * *

\- En verdad no sé qué pasa…

 _\- Kaoru…_

\- N-No sé cómo fue que llegamos a esto, qué fue lo que ocurrió con él. – La pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otra de la habitación.

 _\- Kaoru, tranquilízate._

\- Es que tu no lo has visto. La mirada de mi madre, los gritos, y-yo no sabía qué hacer, parecía una inútil.

 _\- ¿Parecías?_

\- Butch, esto es enserio. – Resopló. Una risa se escuchó del otro lado.

 _\- Lo siento. Es solo que no me gusta escucharte así._

La chica guardó silencio.

 _\- Mira, conozco a tu hermano desde que éramos pequeños…_

\- Dímelo a mí…

 _\- Tú lo conoces de una forma más familiar, yo puedo decirte que seguro pasa algo pero que él lo podrá resolver solo, ten en cuenta de que es el hijo de uno de los mejores luchadores de Tokio._

\- Sí… Es verdad, es solo que me dejo un poco confundida su actitud, no solo de hoy si no desde que hablamos aquella vez.

 _\- ¿De que hablaron?_

\- Ehh, no recuerdo muy bien…

La morena frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

\- Creo que fue sobre… El secuestro de Kuriko.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Bueno, ahora si no tengo perdón de Dios… Sé que demoré medio año en actualizar, literalmente ya que pasaron seis meses desde la última vez.**

 **Obviamente no voy a dejar está historia, falta poco para el final y los secretos se están revelando poco a poco. Este fue más que nada un capítulo dedicado a las parejas. Ya que me estaba centrando tanto en el suspenso que me había olvidado del romance que tanto amo. Fue muy pobre lo sé, pero es un aviso que prácticamente dice "NO ABANDONÉ" "SIGO AQUÍ" y no pienso irme.**

 **Para todas las que me desearon una linda fiesta les digo que la pasé precioso, que fue un sueño. Y que gracias por sus deseos.**

 **Otra cosa, la demora en actualizar es practicante porque 4to año de liceo me está golpeando de todos lados, de 3ero a 4to de liceo es un cambio TREMENDO, las que ya lo han hecho lo saben y las que no ya les aviso de antemano. Esto es una de las cosas por las cual no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero poco a poco iba tomando forma el capítulo.**

 **Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, perdonen la demora, y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

 **Las/os amo, besos.**


	19. Algo importante para ella

El chico del café

Capítulo 19: Algo importante para ella.

* * *

\- Y… ¿Dices que necesitaba dinero?

\- Sí, Boomer, ya es la tercera vez que lo digo. Él necesitaba dinero.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo.

\- Que extraño… - Susurró. – ¿Dai no está trabajando?

\- Sí, eso es lo que él dice… - Suspiró. – Ayer estaba irreconocible. Piel pálida, ojeras, labios secos… Como si no hubiera comido en días.

\- ¿Le preguntaste que le ocurría?

\- Mama le preguntó si se había drogado. – Soltó sin más la morena. – En verdad que parecía ido.

\- ¿Dai? ¿Drogado? – Hizo una mueca. – En verdad esas dos cosas no van juntas.

\- Lo mismo pienso yo. Es decir, Dai nunca ha hecho nada que atentara contra su salud. Siempre entrenando, siempre ejercitando y comiendo sano. – Chasqueó la lengua. – Además, ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermano! – Exclamó. – Creo que no hay persona que cuide más de su aspecto físico.

\- Tiene razón. Algo pasa. ¿Cuándo fue que notaste los cambios?

\- No lo sé, hace semanas no hablaba con él. Ni siquiera llamó para saber cómo le había ido a Shou en sus prácticas.

\- ¿Algún comportamiento extraño? – Él rubio la miraba expectante.

\- Ehh… Ha bajado su rendimiento estudiantil en los últimos meses, mi madre está muy preocupada con eso. Además de, emm… Lo noté un poco alterado con lo que está pasando, es igual, creo que eso es normal, todos estamos así.

\- ¿Con lo que está pasando? – Boomer enarcó una ceja.

Kaoru asintió.

\- Lo del secuestro de Kuriko.

\- ¿Deberíamos avisarle a Momoko?

\- No lo creo, esa chica tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento. No ayudará en nada agregarle más problemas. Conociéndola, querrá ayudar.

El chico carraspeó.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Mitch?

\- Desde la fiesta que no lo veo…

\- ¿Crees que ande en algo? – Su semblante era serio, sin una muestra de emoción más que la ira.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

…

Salió de la comisaria. Unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban su anteriormente alegre rostro. Sus cabellos apenas estaban peinados y su palidez resaltaba sus enormes ojos cansados. Suspiró, sorbiéndose la nariz.

"– _Hacemos todo lo que podemos, señorita."_ Fue lo que le dijo el jefe de policía. Seguían buscando a los posibles raptores. Estaban más que convencidos de que quienes raptaron a su pequeña hermanita fueron la Banda Gangrena, pues desde el secuestro ellos habían desaparecido, no más plazas rotas, no más vandalismo, no más relajo, no más nada. Era bastante extraño en verdad. Según informaron la última vez que se vio a alguno de ellos fue en un bar, la semana pasada. Estaban vendiéndole algo, seguramente alguna cosa ilegal, a un señor que todavía se desconoce su identidad. Luego de allí el miembro del grupo desapareció junto a los otros.

Suspiró por onceaba vez en el día.

Tomó de su bolsillo su celular, un mensaje de su madre apareció en pantalla. _"Cuando salgas de la comisaría llámame. Te quiere, Mamá."_ Sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su madre. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces ella y Kuriko le explicaron que no tenía por qué especificar que ella había mandado el mensaje, pues el remitente ya aparecía en el contacto. No había caso. Siguió caminando mientras presionaba el botón de llamar. Colocó el teléfono en su oído y escuchó los pitidos. Miró hacia su derecha y notó algo extraño.

"Hola" La voz de su madre se escuchó muy lejana a medida que apartaba el teléfono de su rostro. _"¿Hola? ¿Momoko?"_ Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. _"Momoko, ¿Eres tú hija?"_ El teléfono se soltó de su agarre y cayó al suelo.

Del otro lado de la calle, dos grandes ojos avellana la observaban, dientes blancos se asomaron a través de sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo a la pelirroja erizase de miedo. Su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado a un lado y su postura despreocupada sobre el edifico, fue lo primero que la chica logró reconocer. Ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica el muchacho levanto su mano y la saludó desde lejos.

La chica sentía su cuerpo pesado, estaba petrificada. Sabía que, si se movía, sus piernas le fallarían, y Mitch también lo sabía. Lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina y su respiración era entrecortada. Tal vez exageraba, pero sabía muy bien que el castaño tenía algo que ver en la desaparición de su pequeña hermanita.

Despegando su espalda de la pared y caminando con un andar altanero, se fue acercando a la pelirroja. Dejó de caminar a unos cuantos metros de la chica.

\- Momo, tanto tiempo sin vernos. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde está Kuriko?

El chico soltó unas pequeñas risas.

\- ¿Quién es Kuriko?

\- No te hagas, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

\- ¿Tu hermana? – Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. – Yo no sé dónde está tu hermana. – Dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Si das un solo paso más llamó a la policía! – Amenazó, pequeñas lagrima formándose en sus ojos rosas. Su respiración era errática y sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Con las manos en alto, manteniendo su arrogante sonrisa, el chico volvió al lugar donde anteriormente estaba.

\- Te pediré un favor. – El castaño llevo lentamente sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando que la chica no lo tomara como una amenaza. Momoko no se movía, había olvidado como. De solo pensar que ese chico podía ser quien rapto a su hermanita se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. – ¿Puedes entregarle esto a Kaoru? Es algo muy importante para ella. Oh y, dile que es de mi parte.

Con el ceño fruncido en confusión la pelirroja se fijó en la gorra color azul marino que Mitch tenía en la mano. Lo miró temerosa. Al ver que Momoko no tomaba la gorra de entre sus manos la dejó caer.

\- Espero que tengan éxito en la búsqueda de… Tu hermanita. – Comentó mientras de apoco se alejaba.

Rápidamente tomó su celular del suelo y marcó lo más rápido que sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, le permitieron.

\- Hola, ¿Policía?

...

\- Es extraño…

\- ¿Lo qué? – El rubio la miró confundido.

\- Que luego de tanto tiempo, Mitch se aparezca así, de la nada. – La rubia se acomodó en el pecho de su novio.

\- Sí, obviamente él tiene algo que ver en todo esto, lo deja en evidencia el haber desaparecido luego de que Momoko llamara a la policía.

\- ¿Reconoces la gorra que Mitch le entregó? – Preguntó Miyako mirándolo a los ojos.

\- La verdad es que no se me hace conocida. Dijo que era algo para entregarle a Kaoru, hoy Momoko irá a preguntarle sobre el tema.

\- Pobre Momo, no deberían pasarle estas cosas. A nadie en verdad. Es demasiada presión. – Se lamentó.

\- No te preocupes, linda. Todo se solucionará, te lo prometo. – Le dio un pequeño beso en sus cabellos dorados. – Hay que estar con ella hasta entonces.

Miyako sonrió, apretó los labios y suspiró.

\- A veces pienso que estoy un poco desubicada…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – La miró confundido.

\- Ya sabes, no soy amiga de Momo desde hace mucho, como tú y Kaoru. Pero aun así estoy metida y enterada de un tema tan delicado como este. Siempre me pregunte que, quizás… Tal vez, ella se sienta incomoda de que yo sepa acerca de todo esto.

\- Nena, no digas estupideces. Momoko te quiere como su amiga ahora, además, Brick y Butch tampoco la conocen desde hace mucho, pero aun así Momo confía en ellos, eso hace que Kaoru y yo confiemos en ellos. Y sé, que si yo confío en ti…

\- Ellas confían en mí, también.

\- Exacto. – Asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Igual, sabes que hay una gran diferencia entre, lo que yo soy para Momoko y… lo que significa Brick para ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Frunció el ceño confundido.

\- Ay. – Le tomó de las mejillas. – Mi novio está ciego. – Arrulló.

\- No estoy ciego, tonta. – Sonrió enternecido. – Espera… ¿A qué te refieres con _ciego_?

...

Tocó el timbre y aguardó. Acomodó sus cabellos y respiró hondo. Esperaba no haberse equivocado. Se escucharon lo que parecían ser pasos y luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Momo?

\- Hola, Butch. – Saludó la chica.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? – Cuestionó confundido.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó avergonzada. El chico titubeo.

\- Sí, claro. Pasa. – Se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica al interior de su apartamento. El lugar era pequeño, tenía el tamaño perfecto para que vivera una sola persona. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas, solo poseía dos puertas, supuso que una pertenecía al baño y la otra al único cuarto. El living era confortable, una mesa rectangular, con seis sillas, cuatro a los costados y dos en las puntas. La cocina se encontraba al fondo, solo una pequeña pared la separaba de la sala. – Este… ponte cómoda.

\- Gracias. – Caminó y tomo asiento en el sofá que se encontraba frente a la TV.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos.

\- Escucha, no quiero sonar descortés, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Tenía una forma nerviosa y bruta al hablar.

\- Perdona la molestia, Butch. Es solo que, necesitaba preguntarte algo, más bien, mostrarte algo. Le pedí al señor John si me podía pasar tu dirección, es algo muy importante.

La pelirroja lo miró desde donde estaba sentada, se mordió el labio y continúo hablando.

\- ¿Tú conoces a Karou desde que eran pequeños? ¿Verdad? – Preguntó. El pelinegro asintió. – Y, ¿Tú crees que conoces lo suficiente de ella como para saber cosas a las que ella les tenía cariño, o eran especiales para ella de alguna forma?

El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en confusión.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso esas cosas no las sabes tú? Digo, son mejores amigas. – Allí estaba otra vez lo bruto.

\- Pero enserio necesito tu ayuda, en verdad no se me viene nada a la cabeza cuando veo esta gorra. – Resopló la pelirroja, levantándose del sofá.

\- Espera, ¿Qué gorra?

Momoko volvió a resoplar, dejándose caer nuevamente en el blanco asiento.

\- Esta bien, escúchame con atención. Te contaré lo que pasó, pero a cambio debes ayudarme.

\- Como usted quiera, _my lady_.

…

\- … Y entonces me dio una gorra, pidiéndome que se la dejara a Kaoru. Dijo algo así como que era algo muy importante para ella. Yo no supe reconocer esa gorra, pensé en preguntarle a la Sra. Matsubara, pero no quería causarle un disgusto al decirle que quien me había dado esa gorra dirigida a su hija era Mitch. No sabía a quién más cercano a ella preguntarle.

\- ¿No pensaste en hablar con el hermano?

\- Lo llamé, pero no me contesto las primeras dos llamadas que le hice.

\- ¿Y porque no le preguntas a ella?

\- ¿A quién? ¿A Kaoru? – Sus cejas se alzaron en la sorpresa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡A Kaoru! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

\- No, porque…

\- ¿Preguntarme qué?

* * *

 **Hola… ¿Cómo están? Sé que por momentos parece que deje esta historia y que ya nunca más voy a actualizar… ¡Pero no es así! En verdad tengo muchas ganas de terminar con este proyecto y quizás comenzar otro.**

 **Sé que esta historia ya fue olvidada por muchos y ha dejado de ser leída, la última actualización no tuvo muchas críticas, ni buenas ni malas, por lo cual no me quejo ya que el tiempo que demoro en actualizar no tiene nombre, así que, mi culpa.**

 **Pero bueno, Gracias a esas pocas personas que aún siguen esta humilde historia, aunque no sea la mejor redacción y tenga algunos enredos, y gracias a los futuros lectores que quizá se enganchen con esta historia, quien sabe.**

 **Gracias nuevamente si estás leyendo y te gusto, espero sus Reviews.**

 **Los/as amo, nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Solo dame un minuto

El chico del café

Capítulo 20: Solo dame un minuto.

* * *

\- ¿Preguntarme qué, Momoko?

\- ¡Kaoru! – La pelirroja se levantó sorprendida del sofá. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Momoko. ¿Qué tienes que preguntarme?

Abrió y cerró los labios, pero de estos no salió ningún sonido.

\- Es… complicado. – articuló por fin.

\- Momoko, Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿no? Por eso somos mejores amigas.

La pelirroja tragó en seco, mirando los brillantes ojos verdes de su amiga.

\- Al salir de la comisaria, - Comenzó. – Me topé con Mitch.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de sorpresa.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Tranquila, no me hizo nada.

\- ¿Llamaste a la policía?

\- Sí, pero no lo hice en el momento. Estaba petrificada. Tenía miedo.

El rostro de Kaoru se suavizó, pero aún se notaba tenso.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Él… me pidió que te entregara algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Butch miró a las dos chicas, expectante. Respiraba tranquilo. Hace unos minutos se le cruzó la idea de abandonar el lugar, dejando que las dos chicas charlaran solas, pero ahora, sentía la necesidad de quedarse parado sin hacer ruido, aunque no conociera demasiado a la pelirroja sabia reconocer cuando alguien estaba nervioso y necesitaba apoyo.

\- Esto. – Y sin más le mostró al gorra azul que tenía entre las manos, escondida en su espalda.

Al principio, la morena enarcó una ceja, no lograba reconocer ese objeto de ningún lado. Pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho. Su mirada se ensombreció.

\- Momoko, será mejor que vayas con Brick. – Butch tomó la gorra de entre sus manos y la tomó del brazo, para luego, gentilmente, encaminarla hacia la puerta.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de Kaoru. Solo ve con él. Es en el piso de abajo, puerta 204.

\- Está bien. – Accedió y miró por última vez a su amiga, que aún seguía de espaldas, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

...

\- ¿Momoko?

\- Hola, Brick

" _Dejavu"_ Pensó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañado. Sus ojos se veían adormilados. Vaciló un poco. – Pasa.

\- Muchas gracias. – La chica ingresó. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

\- No quiero parecer grosero, ni nada que se le parezca. Pero… -

\- Butch y Kaoru. – Le cortó la pelirroja. – Ellos están hablando sobre algo, arriba, en el departamento de Butch, él me pidió que me quedara contigo, un rato. Lamento las molestias.

\- ¡No, no! Es decir, está bien. No hay problema. – Momoko tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala. – Y dime, ¿Por qué tanto formalismo? _"Lamento las molestias"_

La chica rio levemente.

\- Perdón, solo estoy un poco incomoda.

\- ¿Incomoda? Momo, nos conocemos desde hace bastante ya, ¿No? Quizás no tanto tiempo, pero, ¿Incomoda? ¿Por qué?

Momoko bajó la mirada y carraspeó, luego levantó la cabeza y largó un suspiró, mirando hacia el techo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

 _\- ¡Mierda!_ – Profirió el pelirrojo. A paso apresurado se dirigió a su habitación.

Esperó pacientemente.

\- No me di cuenta. – Rio nervioso el chico al volver. – Pero, podría haber sido peor. ¡Por lo menos tenía puestos mis _boxers_! ¿No? – Sonrió, ajustándose el cinto.

\- Te faltó la remera.

\- ¿Eh?

Miró su torso desnudo. Enarcó una ceja acercándose a la chica lentamente.

\- Oh, vamos. No me digas que te incomoda ver abdomen. – Se sentó junto a la chica.

\- No, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a… - Carraspeó. – Ver… _Verte_ así. Eso es todo. – Finalizó moviéndose hacia un lado.

\- Ya veo… - Sonrió. – Bueno, si ese es el problema puedo taparme, si eso es lo que quieres.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – Se mordió el labio, mirando hacia un costado.

\- Te gusta. Yo sé que te gusta. – Soltó una carcajada. – Puedes tocar, sé que quieres hacerlo. – Comentó acercándose a la chica.

\- Voy a llamar a la policía, te denunciaré por acosador.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo estaba jugando. – Se carcajeó. – Pero sé que quieres tocar.

\- Brick. – Advirtió.

El pelirrojo levanto los brazos en defensa, sonriendo. Ambos se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres más bonita cuando sonríes.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eres bonita. Muy bonita. Hermosa. Estas muy buena. Eres…

\- Entendí el punto.

\- Lo eres de una forma u otra. Pero deslumbras cuando sonríes. Sé que no te conozco lo suficiente. Pero te he visto sonreír, cuando estas con Boomer o Kaoru.

Momoko lo observó. Sorprendida, aunque no lo demostrara.

\- Incluso cuando te enojas estas bonita. Ya sabes, la forma en que tu nariz se arruga cuando estas a punto de gritarme o decirme alguna grosería.

\- Yo no digo groserías. – Reprochó.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Cuando reprochas también arrugas tu nariz! – Señaló divertido.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Cuando estas a la defensiva también eres bonita.

\- Brick.

Una vez más levanto los brazos, divertido.

\- ¿Nuestras conversaciones siempre tienen que terminar contigo gritando mi nombre? – Levantó ambas cejas. – Puedo acostumbrarme a eso.

\- ¡Brick!

\- ¡Lo ves!

La pelirroja se tapó los labios no dejando que una risa escapara de ellos.

\- ¿Es una sonrisa lo que veo ahí?

Se mordió los labios, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Gracias, Brick. – Se encogió de hombros. – Por todo.

\- No hay de qué. Es bueno verte sonreír otra vez. Por lo menos tus mejillas tomaron algo de color. Entraste a mi casa blanca papel.

\- Sí. – Suspiró. – Las cosas cada vez se enredan más.

\- Ven, recuéstate aquí. Descansa un rato. – Señaló su hombro.

\- No, Brick. Gracias, estoy bien…

\- Vamos, te prometo que no muerdo. Necesitas esto.

Lo miró dudosa. Lo miró a él y luego a su hombro al descubierto.

\- Está bien. – Accedió. – Pero solo por un rato.

\- Yo te llamo en 15 minutos.

Se apoyó en su hombro. Brick aprovechó y pasó su brazo por la espalda de la chica. Poco le importó a esta, pues estaba muy cómoda.

\- Que sean 20 minutos. – Dijo, acomodándose.

\- Me parece que alguien se tomó muy enserio la invitación.

\- Cállate. – Golpeó levemente su pecho.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio. Miles de cosas pasaban por sus cabezas, pero ninguno de los dos hizo amague de incomodidad. El pelirrojo se concentró en la fragancia a frambuesa y frutos rojos que desprendían los cabellos de la chica, además del tacto de estos y sus mejillas contra su brazo. Por otro lado, Momoko solo podía pensar en el aterciopelado toque de su mejilla contra la piel del chico. Además del increíble perfume que poseía.

\- ¿Brick?

\- ¿Mhm?

\- Tu tampoco estas mal.

La miró extrañado.

\- Eres lindo.

Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la chica, abrazando su cintura. La pelirroja lo miró acomodándose a su altura. Tragó en seco. Los ojos rojos de Brick miraron los tiernos ojos rosas, para luego bajar la mirada a los carnosos y rojizos labios de la chica. Esta hizo lo mismo, alternando la vista entre los ojos y los labios del chico. Lentamente se fue acercando, observando como Momoko cerraba los ojos, cosa que fue imitando poco a poco, a medida que sus respiraciones se iban entrelazando.

\- ¿Momoko? ¿Estás aquí? Ya puedes subir.

La figura de Butch apareció por la puerta, luego de abrir la misma. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sorprendida, cayendo en cuenta de la poca distancia entre ella y el chico. Se sepaó rápidamente, separando su cuerpo del torso del muchacho.

\- Perdón… ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- ¡No, no! Está bien, Butch. No interrumpes nada, solo estábamos… hablando. – Miró a Brick, aunque este centraba su mirada en su amigo pelinegro. – Creo que subiré a hablar con Kaoru.

Se levantó del sofá, acomodándose la blusa. Se arregló el cabello y luego miró a ambos chicos.

\- Adiós. – Se acercó a la puerta. – Y gracias, Brick. – Y si esperar respuesta se fue.

La tensión se situó entre los dos chicos.

\- Brick, te juro que…

\- No. – Respiró hono. – No digas nada. Solo dame un minuto.

\- Está bien. – Apretó los labios. - ¿Quieres que te deje solo? Oh…

Solo una mirada del pelirrojo bastó para que entendiera.

\- Mejor espero afuera.

Abandonó la habitación.

\- Por lo menos ambos tenían ropa.

\- ¡Butch!

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **Este está basado en una crítica constructiva que me ha dejado en los comentarios Marina Britsy732. Ella me abrió los ojos comentándome de que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a los momentos de Butch y Kaoru y me estaba olvidando de Brick y Momoko.**

 **Considerando que este es un fic de los rojos, creo que si me estaba desviando un poco (mucho).**

 **Pero nada, gracias Marina. Es bueno que me dejen comentarios cuando cosas como esas pasan. ¡En verdad me ayudan!**

 **Y nada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, orientado básicamente a las fans de los rojos. Como yo :3 Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta las millones de veces que Momoko dice "Brick" en este capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, estaré muy contenta de leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos, Dumah.**


	21. Flatulencias

El chico del café

Capítulo 21: Flatulencias.

* * *

Ambas chicas se miraron. Rosa y esmeralda se enfrentaron. Algo andaba mal, Momoko se dio cuenta de esto en el momento en que volvió a la habitación, su amiga no tenía buena cara y había estado desde hace unos cuantos minutos mirándola, sin decir una palabra, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Le aterró pensar que algo pasaba, pues no había muchas cosas que dejaran a Kaoru en ese estado.

\- ¿Kaoru? – Sonrió levemente. - ¿Estas bien?

La pelinegra parpadeó levemente, entreabriendo sus labios.

\- Momoko.

\- Sí, soy yo. – Se acercó a ella. – Hace varios minutos que entré y tu… solo te quedaste mirándome. – Tocó suavemente su hombro. - ¿Está todo bien?

Su mirada se suavizó, y soltó un gran suspiro, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Momo, ¿Podemos hablar? – La tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia el sofá. – Necesito que discutamos algo… necesito que me ayudes.

\- Sí, claro. – Tomó asiento junto a su amiga, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿De qué se trata?

\- Primero te diré los más importante. – Respiró hondo.

\- ¿Lo… más importante? ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Sobre la gorra que te dio Mitch. – Tomó su mano. – Creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

La pelirroja se removió incomoda en su lugar, aun sosteniendo las manos de su amiga. Kaoru tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro, casi compadecida. Que la mirara así solo lograba ponerla más y más nerviosa.

\- Kaoru, por favor, no me asustes así.

\- Es… sobre Kuriko.

* * *

Todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo. Todo era muy confuso, y mientras más pensaba en ello, más fuertes eran las náuseas que sentía. Siguió caminando a pasos largos, hacia el único lugar que lograría tranquilizarla. Su casa era un desastre y no lograría olvidar lo hablado con Kaoru si se quedaba con ella.

Llegó al lugar, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio. El ventanal, que alguna vez había proporcionado una hermosa vista hacia una la inmensidad de la ciudad, estaba totalmente cubierta de cartón, e incluso algunos alambres. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin dejar de ver sorprendida la gran rotura.

\- ¡Momoko! – Una voz bastante conocida llamó a su nombre. - ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!

\- Señor John, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Trataron de robar, al parecer.

\- ¿Estás herido? – La preocupación inundó sus ojos. - ¿Alguien más estaba aquí?

\- Tranquila, por suerte no había ningún cliente, - Suspiró pesadamente. – el único era Brick, el salió levemente lastimado.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante el miedo.

\- ¿Ya saben quién fue? ¿Lo atraparon?

\- No, lamentablemente logró escapar.

\- Dios mío. – La pelirroja tomó asiento, en una de las pocas sillas que habían salido intactas luego del atraco.

\- Pero, lo bueno es que Brick no salió herido. Agradezco por eso. – Sonrió John. - ¿Cómo estás tú, Momoko?

\- Confundida, estresada, aterrada, Sr. John. –

\- Oh, querida. – Con un poco de dificultad, logró colocarse a su altura. – Sé que es todo lo que has escuchado hasta ahora, pero, todo va a salir bien. – Tocó suavemente sus cabellos. – Nunca bajes los brazos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- Gracias. – Se llevó una mano a su mejilla. – Aunque a veces es todo lo que escucho, - Una lágrima cayó, antes de ser eliminada por la pelirroja. – es lo que más necesito. – Y así, la vista de la pequeña, pero fuerte chica, se volvió totalmente borrosa, gracias a las lágrimas que no paraban de fluir.

El Sr. John la abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos y sintiendo la calidez de la pelirroja, a quien siempre trató como su familia. Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos minutos, la muchacha escuchando los lentos latidos del corazón del Sr. John, estos brindándole la calma de un viejo y querido abuelo. Cuando por fin se separaron, solo bastó una mirada, para saber que, de aquí en adelante, como desde ya hacía varios años, se tendrían el uno al otro, como una verdadera familia.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Momoko, secando su última lágrima.

\- ¿Por qué, querida?

\- Por enseñarme que la familia no solo se forma en base a lazos de sangre. – Confesó. – Muy dentro de mi corazón, lo sabía, gracias a Boomer y Kaoru. – Sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos. – Pero justo ahora, sé lo que en verdad significa, una familia del corazón.

Las puertas del local se abrieron, pasando por estas un pelirrojo recién bañado y listo para trabajar. Con su cabello mojado en una pequeña coleta y su gorra roja en mano, Brick caminó hasta estar frente a Momoko y su jefe.

\- Brick, ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – Lo recibió el señor John. – Los clientes están comenzando a llegar, - Sonrió, tocando levemente la cabeza de la chica. – es tiempo de ponerse a trabajar. ¿Tienes idea de donde esta Butch?

\- Está en camino, - Se acomodó la gorra sobre su cabeza. – tuvo un percance en su casa.

La pelirroja se encogió, sabiendo la razón de su percance.

\- No hay problema, solo espero que no llegue muy tarde. Después de todo, sigo siendo su jefe. – Y con un amistoso guiño, el Sr. John se encaminó hacia la cocina, dejando a ambos pelirrojos sumidos en un tranquilo, pero pesado, silencio.

\- Bueno, creo que debería empezar a trabajar, - Miró hacia la entrada del lugar. – los clientes están esperando. – Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sí, - Asintió. – Yo, esperaré mi café sentada en aquella mesa. – Señaló, con la mirada baja y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. – La pequeña chica dio tan solo un paso, antes de que el chico la tomara suavemente por el antebrazo. – Espera, - Sin darle tiempo a procesar, le proporcionó un beso en la comisura del labio. – no olvides de llevarte algunas servilletas. Hoy llegué tarde, y no pude acomodar las mesas. – Y, acariciando suavemente su cabeza, disfrutando sus suaves hebras pelirrojas, se encaminó a tomar pedidos.

Momoko, todavía algo aturdida, mordisqueó una de sus uñas, arrugando su nariz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó asiento en la mesa que anteriormente había señalado, y esperó, pacientemente – y con un millar de emociones empujando en su pecho. -, su café.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más la mantendremos viva?

Un gran estruendo hizo eco por cada rincón del abandonado lugar. El pequeño Arturo se encogió en su lugar, sobándose su dolorosa mejilla, afectada por el desprevenido golpe.

\- La cantidad de tiempo que sea necesario para recuperar lo que me pertenece.

\- Ella no te pertenece, - Echó su grasoso cabello a un lado, mirando atentamente sus mugrosas uñas. – nunca lo hizo, y no parece que quieras buscar otras opciones.

Un solo apretón en su frágil cuello fue necesario para que dejara de admirar sus uñas y se centrara en disminuir el dolor.

\- Primera cosa; nunca más, me contradigas en lo que digo, no te interesa si me pertenecía o no, porque dejaré en claro que ella es de mi propiedad, cueste lo que cueste. – Sonrió con sus dientes amarillentos. – No creerás que una prostituta barata como tú, llegará a ser igual de importante para mí, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó con sorna. – Además, - Agregó. – No es solo ella la que me interesa. Pagaran mucho dinero por él.

\- Jefe.

El hombre soltó el cuello de la chica, permitiendo que esta tomara un poco de aire.

\- Ya es hora de alimentar a la criatura.

\- ¡Denle lo que sobró de anoche! ¡Si la ven muy deshidratada háganla beber orina! – Azotó ambas manos contra la quebradiza madera. - ¡No me interesa! ¡Solo manténgala con vida!

\- ¡Que nos interesa esa mocosa, si ni siquiera comparte lazos sanguíneos con la otra hija de puta! – Estalló la muchacha.

Una vez más, su cuerpo fue tomado violentamente, siendo estrellada contra una de las paredes mugrosas de aquel lugar.

\- Tu no aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada. ¿O sí? – Reforzó su agarre, creando pequeños hematomas. - ¿Cómo creías que se lograría completar el trabajo…? – Clavó con fuerza sus uñas en la piel de la mujer, quien lloraba desconsolada. - ¿¡Si debía secuestrar a su propio hermano!? ¡Quiero causarle dolor! ¡Quiero que sufra el haberme traicionado! ¡Que se retuerza en su propia vergüenza y sufrimiento al saber la verdad! ¿Entiendes?

* * *

Es bueno volver a verte así. – El rubio se sentó frente a su mejor amiga, sonriendo.

\- ¿Así como? – Preguntó divertida.

\- Feliz.

\- No estoy feliz, Boomer. – Sonrió con tristeza.

\- Lo sé. – Murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. – Pero tus ojos poco a poco vuelven a tener un poco de brillo.

La pelirroja sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo.

\- Desde que estas con Miyako, tus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, ¿Sabes? – Le comentó, logrando que un pequeño rubor apareciera en las mejillas del rubio.

\- Debe ser porque estoy enamorado. – Confesó, guiñándole un ojo. –Ya te pasará. –Bromeó, golpeteando juguetonamente su mano encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lograré darme cuenta, _doctor amor_? – Apretó sus labios, evitando que se le escapara una risa.

\- Primero; tendrás sentimientos fuertes por esa persona. – Señaló el rubio, actuando como profesional.

\- Eso siento por ti, Boomer. – Soltó una risa, negando. El rubio la miró, expectante.

\- Momoko, - Llamó. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

La chica lo golpeo en el brazo, soltando una carcajada.

\- Segundo; sentirás cosas en el estómago, cosas que deseas que salgan y lo sepa todo el mundo. – Enunció poéticamente.

\- ¿Flatulencias?

Momoko no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, luego del ingenioso comentario del chico moreno, quien silenciosamente se había acercado al par de amigos, por detrás del rubio.

\- Butch. – Rezongó el chico.

\- ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros. – Boomer, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu elección de palabras.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Brick se acercó al grupo, colocando una toalla en su hombro y acomodándose la gorra.

\- Boomer describe al amor como flatulencias. – Comentó Butch, provocando una obvia cadena de risas por parte del ojirrojo.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó el rubio, avergonzado.

\- Tranquilízate, ricitos. – Calmó Brick. – Cada uno tiene sus propias definiciones. A sí mismo, cada chica tiene sus preferencias. Tal vez a la rubia le atraigan los chicos con inflamación estomacal.

Y solo se necesitó eso para que toda la mesa estallara en carcajadas, exceptuando a Boomer, quien con mala cara decidió hacerle burla al pelirrojo, logrando que las risas se intensificarán.

Por una vez en semanas, Momoko se rió con ganas, y con su corazón levemente repleto de alegría.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que me digan nada, espero que ni por un segundo hayan pensado que yo dejaría de actualizar esta historia, ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Me tomo mi tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarla.**

 **Segundo; ¡Feliz Navidad! Chicas, espero que les hayan dejado muchos regalos y que hayan disfrutado en familia tanto como lo hice yo. Creo que uno de los mejores regalos de navidad fue la llegada de inspiración para terminar este capítulo que desde hace un mes tengo a medio terminar. Creo que este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, - que bien merecido se lo tienen. – y los regalos en este capítulo son;**

 **Pistas.**

 **Beso (en la comisura de los labios, pero, poco a poco chicas, poco a poco)**

 **Y creo que la escena del final también fue un regalo, que espero que les haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Y bueno, para el final – pero no menos importante. – quiero agradecer a "Lala" quien quiera que seas, por haber comentado este 14 de diciembre para que continuara la historia. Obviamente este agradecimiento va para todos aquellos que comentaron desde el capítulo uno, pero me encanta que me hablen para que siga escribiendo, porque tengo que decir que muchas veces me boludeo y las ganas de escribir son pocas, pero con mensajes así las ganas me suben y termino subiendo un capitulo un 27 de diciembre a las tres de la mañana jaja.**

 **Pero bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si tienen alguna TEORÍA pueden dejármela en los comentarios, como siempre, amaré leerlos. Los amo, y espero sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos, Dumah.**


End file.
